CLOSE TO YOU
by siensien
Summary: Ketika Oh Sehun, sang artis muda jatuh hati pada sang bodyguard / CHANHUN/Yaoi/Sehun/Chanyeol/
1. Chapter 1 : Seorang bodyguard ?

**Chapter 1 : Seorang bodyguard ?**

 **Pair : Chanhun**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Irene**

Oh Sehun, seorang artis yang bahkan belum setengah tahun menapakkan kakinya secara resmi di jagad hiburan dan hanya dalam waktu singkat itu, ia sudah membintangi tiga judul film yang kesemuanya masuk ke dalam jajaran film terlaris.

Kini seorang Sehun pun berniat untuk melebarkan kariernya ke dunia tarik suara, yang memang menjadi impiannya semenjak kecil.

Paras tampan dan tubuh tinggi, selalu membuat para penggemar, terutama kaum hawa berteriak histeris. Dan Oh Sehun tentu bersyukur akan semua itu. Ia tak pernah mengeluh sekalipun, walaupun jadwalnya teramat padat dan ia lelah sekali, namun kebahagiaan penggemar baginya adalah nomor satu. Satu-satunya hal yang ia sesali adalah berkurangnya waktu bersama dengan keluarganya.

Maklumlah, sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Oh, Sehu dikenal sangat dekat dengan ibu dan ayahnya.

Materi yang berlimpah dianggapnya sebagai nilai plus, karena Sehun sendiri berasal dari keluarga yang berada sebelum dirinya menjadi artis, sehingga Sehun tidak terlalu emrasakan perbedaan yang mencolok dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Satu-satunya yang dirasakannya berbeda hanyalah sekarang ia tak bisa lagi dengan bebas melenggang di teempat umum, karena para fansnya akan spontan mengerubunginya saat melihat pemuda manis tersebut.

Ia harus memakai topi, kacamata , scarf plus benda lainnya yang bisa menyamarkan penampilannya.

Tentu Sehun tahu benar itu adalah konsekuensi menjadi seorang public figure, tapi tetap saja tiba-tiba ia memerlukan seseorang yang bisa menemani dan menjaganya. Sang manajer, Kim Jongin yang sangat akrab dengannya, mau saja menerima keinginan artisnya ini.

"Kau yakin, Sehun ? Aku sih bisa saja mencarikanmu, kau mau yang pria atau yang wanita ? Yang bertubuh besar atau yang cantik ? Yang tinggi atau..."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu terus saja mengoceh kalau saja Sehun tidak membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Cukup cukup Kim Jongin ! Aku ini sedang mencari seorang bodyguard, dan pertanyaanmu membuatku seperti sedang mencari seorang pasangan hidup saja !"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah.

"Oke oke ...tapi setidaknya jawablah, mau yang pria atau wanita ?".

"Hmm, kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau lupa kalau sebetulnya tak begitu nyaman dengan makhluk yang berjenis wanita ?".

Memang benar, hanya sang manajer, yang tahu (bahkan orang tuanya tak tahu ) bahwa sejak kecil, Ia selalu merasa tak nyaman dengan yang namanya wanita.

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan orientasi seksualnya, karena ia belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran selama dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya. Namun, ia merasakan kenyamanan yang lebih dibandingkan jika ia berdekatan dengan wanita dan ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa seperti itu.

Menopang tangannya di dagunya, sang manajer kemudian menjentikkan jarinya ke udara dan tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kupastikan akan membawa bodyguard barumu ke sini ", kata Jongin riang.

"Dan kalau tak suka kau tinggal bilang saja, kucarikan yang lain ", sambungnya.

"Mencari bodyguard adalah masalah gampang untukku !" sambungnya dan Sehun menoyor kepalanya pelan dan membuat sang empunya kepala berdecak pelan.

"Lagipula itu akan meringankan tugasmu,bukan ? jadinya kau tak usah selalu di sampingku kalau sudah ada dia, dan kau bisa berkencan dengan Soojung setiap saat kan ?", goda Sehun yang membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan enggan.

Benar, Soojung adalah kekasih Jongin, dan Sehun tahu benar, kalau manajer sekaligus sohib kentalnya itu sangat mencintai gadisnya itu, dan setiap kali digoda, wajahnya akan memerah karena malu.

Jongin pun hanya menampakkan senyum bodohnya, "Wahh, kau sangat memikirkan orang lain ya ? tumben, biasanya kau hanya akan memikirkan dirimu sendiri ", komentarnya.

Sehun hanya memukul pelan bahu Jongin, dan untuk urusan pukulan, walaupun tubuh Sehun kurus, namun ia tetaplah seorang pria yang tenaganya tidak main-main dan itu membuat Jongin meringis pelan dan membuat wajah kesakitan yang dibuat-buat.

"Berhenti memukulku seperti itu kalau kau mau kucarikan bodyguard, Oh Sehun !"

* * *

Kini, di hadapan Sehun telah berdiri seorang pemuda, tampan, tinggi, memiliki mata bulat indah, hidung mancung, dan rambutnya hitam disisir dengan rapi. Tubuhnya tegap dan proporsional. Dia mengenakan setelan jas yang rapi.

Sampa-sampai membuat Sehun menganga karena ketampanannya.

" _Yang benar saja, bodyguard seperti ini, dia bisa saja menjadi artis atau model papan atas karena penampilannya ",_

Sehun mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Jongin yang melihat artisnya itu malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, menyenggol lengannya untuk menyadarkannya, seraya berdehem pelan.

"Kau tidak ngiler kan ?" bisiknya dan segera menarik Sehun ke dunia nyatanya kembali, ia memukul pelan lengan Jongin dan lagi-lagi Jongin memasang tampang kesakitannya yang sedikit lebay.

"Ehmm, Sehun-ah,kenalkan ... ini adalah bodyguardmu ", katanya.

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum dan mungkin saat ini Sehun sudah benar-benar meneteskan air liurnya.

"Benar, saya adalah bodyguard anda mulai dari sekarang. Nama saya Park Chanyeol, dan anda dapat memanggil saya apa saja "

Jongin dengan cepat menarik lengan Sehun untuk sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, dia oke kan ? pasti setelah ini pekerjaanku menjadi lebih ringan karena aku tidak harus menemanimu ke mana-mana "

"Dasar manajer tidak punya tanggung jawab, aku kan membayarmu mahal, jadi kau tetap harus di sampingku dong ?" seru Sehun.

"Tapi dia cocok kan untuk jadi bodyguardmu, kau terima dia kan ?".

"Dia terlalu tampan, bodoh ", jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kucarikan yang jelek saja " Jongin berbalik sebelum Sehun menarik cepat lengan bajunya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, dasar Kim Jongin idiot !"

"Lalu bagaimana, kalau memang dia cocok, akan kusampaikan ke perusahaannya kalau kita jadi mengontrak dia. Biar semuanya jelas, kita juga akan membayar perusahaannya di depan, Sehun "

"Ya ya , terserah kau sajalah " Sehun kian frustasi dengan arah pembicaraan Jongin.

Mereka berdua pun kembali menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeol saja, dan mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di rumahku selama 24 jam, aku harap kau mengerti tugas dan kewajibanmu " kata Sehun dengan sikap yang dibuat setenang mungkin, meskipun ia sendiri tak habis mengerti kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak secara tidak normal begini. Refleks ia memegangi dadanya.

"Bro, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" Jongin melihat Sehun dan menjadi agak cemas karenanya.

"Hmm " sahut Sehun.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun saja, dan kau tidak perlu juga berbicara dengan bahasa seformal itu, kupikir akna lebih baik kalau kau menganggapku temanmu saja , jangan terlalu canggung "

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, dan Sehun bersumpah kalau senyuman Chanyeol itu bisa membunuh orang, ia akan mati sekarang juga.

 _"Jangan tersenyum lagi, atau aku akan bunuh diri ",_ umpat Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Dan satu lagi, kupikir kau tidak perlu mengenakan jas seformal itu, pakailah pakaian biasa saja, yang casual dan sesuai seleramu. Anggaplah aku temanmu, jangan terlalu mencolok kalau aku memiliki bodyguard. Jongin-ah, kau tolong aturlah pakaiannya ya ?"

"Siap bos !", Jongin terkikik pelan dan membuat Sehun harus melemparkan sebuah death glare mematikan untuk menghentikan cengiran bodoh yang tidak diperlukan itu.

* * *

Setelah Chanyeol pergi untuk menukar pakaiannya, Sehun menarik Jongin untuk bicara empat mata dengannya.

"Kau tidak salah mencari bodyguard kan ?", Sehun bertanya dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Tidak, kenapa ?", Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa telah mencari bodyguard di perusahaan pengamanan paling oke se Korea Selatan dan semestinya tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Perusahaan itu memegang reputasi terbaik dan Sehun juga berkata ia bersedia membayra berapapun, jadi kenapa Sehun sekarang malah menanyakan hal itu ?

"Jangan jangan dia itu model ".

Jongin hampir saja terbahak namun dengan cepat Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Bodohnya kau ini atau apa sih ? dia itu bodyguard, dan ia mempunyai reputasi yang baik, dan perusahaannya, perusahaan di man aia bekerja sekarang ini adalah perusahaan pengamanan nomor satu di Korea dan nomor lima di Asia, jadi aku tak mungkin salah "

"Kuharap ia memang bisa bekerja dengan baik, Jongin " desis Sehun. Ia sudah cukup jengah ketika para fans-nya mulai menarik-nariknya saat ia berada di bandara, Sehun memang bukan orang yang memiliki temperamen tinggi, tapi ketika ia menyadari kalau keamanan dirinya sudah mulai terancam , Sehun merasa ia tidak dapat lagi mentolerir dan memilih memakai jasa bodyguard profesional.

Namun sialnya, bodyguard barunya ini kelewat tampan.

TBC

 _Ini ff Chanhun pertamaku dan merupakan remake dari FF Krishan yang pernah aku publish di AFF. Jadi mohon review-nya (maklum, udah vakum lama banget nih.._

 _Review yah, biar aku tahu pendapat kalian..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Tugas Perdana

**Pair : Chanhun**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Irene**

Chanyeol telah mengenakan pakaian yang lebih casual. Dengan t-shirt hitam dan skinny jeans warna senada, pemuda itu bergabung dengan Sehun yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu kediaman pribadinya.

"Jadi, ceritakanlah tentang dirimu "

Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun sendiri sedang tak ada jadwal apapun, dia memilih bersantai di rumah mewahnya.

"Well, namaku Park Chanyeol, aku punya seorang kakak perempuan dan ibu yang tinggal di Busan, keluarga kami hanya keluarga biasa saja, tak ada yang terlalu menarik dariku ".

"Tunggu, kau dari Busan?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, mendapat topik yang menarik untuk dibicarakan lebih lanjut.

Chanyeol mengangguk

"Hey, aku juga dari Busan, whoaa...ternyata kita dari kampung halaman yang sama !"

Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau sudah lama menekuni pekerjaan ini, sebagai bodyguard ?"

"Menjadi bodyguard seperti ini sebenarnya bukanlah cita-citaku. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menjadi dokter tapi pendidikan kedokteran kan mahal, keluarga kami mana punya uang sebanyak itu. Jadi aku memutuskan tidak meneruskan kuliah setelah lulus SMA. Tapi aku punya dasar beladiri, karena mempelajarinya sejak kecil, temanku yang bodyguard lalu mengajakku untuk mencoba perkejaan ini, dia berkata aku punya tubuh tinggi dan cocok untuk menjadi seorang bodyguard, dia juga bilang kalau bayarannya lumayan. Jadi aku sih setuju saja, aku pernah mengawal pejabat, artis sepertimu, sampai wanita simpanan pejabat ".

"Wanita simpanan ? Kau serius ?"

"Seriuslah, tapi mengawal mereka, aku tidak pernah bertahan lama ".

"Kenapa ?"

Sehun makin tertarik dengan cerita Chanyeol, memilih mengabaikan begitu saja acara televisi favoritnya yang terpampang di depannya.

Ia bahkan mengubah posisi duduknya mengahadap Sehun.

"Mereka selalu saja mencoba merayuku, sehingga membuatku jengah dengan tingkah mereka yang dibuat genit dengan sengaja, karena menurutku mereka terlalu berlebihan ".

"Kalau mereka cantik bagaimana ?" , pancing Sehun, ingin melihat respon Chanyeol dan menilai bagaimana sebenarnya sosok tinggi di sampingnya ini.

"Mereka bukan tipeku ", jawab Chanyeol singkat dan jelas.

"Memangnya tipemu seperti apa ?", kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut mungil Sehun, ia begitu penasaran dengan makhluk tampan dan sempurna ini, membuatnya seperti siswi SMA labil yang tengah mengorek keterangan dari gebetan barunya, dan Sehun tak peduli dengan image apa yang akan tercipta dari gencarnya ia menanyai Chanyeol. Masa bodoh, yang jelas, ia sekarang tengah penasaran dengan Chanyeol, itu saja.

"Aku suka wanita yang apa adanya, dengan sikap alami yang tidak dibuat-buat dengan berlebihan, sedangkan para wanita itu, tak hanya sikap mereka namun juga wajah mereka terlalu dipalsukan dengan make-up tebal mereka .

Eh...kau sendiri bagaimana, apa sudah punya kekasih ?".

Sehun langsung panik, ia panik begitu ditanya begitu oleh Chanyeol, ia tak menduga kalau Chanyeol akan bertanya juga padanya. Ia tidak mungkin mengaku kalau ia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan kan? Bisa-bisa itu membuat Chanyeol langsung menjauhinya.

"Ahh... aku ingin fokus dulu pada karirku dulu, masalah asmara aku sama sekali belum memikirkannya " sahut Sehun, berharap Chanyeol tak lagi menanyakan yang lain lagi.

"Kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku kan ?" celetuk Chanyeol, dengan cengiran yang kecil di wajah tampannya.

"A-apa ?"

Sehun tercekat, dia cukup kaget mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Hey, tenanglah, tak usah panik begitu, aku hanya bercanda...maksudku, kan untuk beberapa saat ke depan akulah yang akan terus berada di sampingmu, kuharap kau tak akan bosan ya ?"

Chanyeol tertawa , memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi

 _"Chanyeol bodoh, bagaimana aku bosan, aku tak akan bosan, bisa melihat wajahmu setiap hari saja, aku rela melakukan apa pun, bahkan kalau kau suruh aku lompat ke jurang, aku juga akan melakukannya._

 _Ini serius, dia benar-benar harus berhenti tertawa atau tersenyum seperti itu, kalau tidak aku benar-benar akan mati muda, aku akan terkena serangan jantung sekarang. Kalau jantungku tiap kali berdetak tidak normal begini, aku benar-benar akan mati ! Kalau aku mati, orang pertama yang akan aku hantui adalah Kim Jongin bodoh itu, idiot itu, dia benar-benar biang keladi semuanya, mencarikan aku bodyguard macan begini, apa dia mau menyiksaku pelan-pelan ? Aishhhh... aku lama-lama bisa gila "_

"Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu, Chanyeol ", desis Sehun

"Ayolah, kau perlu refreshing, Sehun ".

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

 _"Bagaimana ini, apa aku sudah menyukainya. Menyukai bodyguardku sendiri, setelah Sehun, dia adalah pria pertama yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak seperti ini, aku baik-baik saja kan. Lama-lama aku bisa mati muda "_

Sehun refleks memegang kedua pipinya

"Sehun, kau kenapa, apa kau baik-baik saja ?".

Chanyeol terlihat cemas, Sehunmenggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya mengantuk ".

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah, bukannya besok kau ada jadwal, tidurlah lebih cepat ".

"Kau juga tidak tidur ?"

"Apa kau mau aku menemanimu tidur juga ?",

Candaan Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuat pipi Sehun memerah. Kulit Sehun itu sangat pucat, sehingga malu sedikit saja, rona merah akan terlihat di pipi halusnya.

"Tidak lucu, Chanyeol !".

"Eoh, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus menemanimu 24 jam, apa itu bukan termasuk, tidur dan urusan di kamar mandi ?".

"Chanyeoll, hentikan !",

Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa

Sehun terdiam, awalya Ia mengira Chanyeol adalah oraang pendiam, dingin dan tidak suka banyak bicara karena dari penampilannya seperti itu, namun ternyata ia salah. Chanyeol suka bercanda, dan dia cukup menyenangkan.

c _ocok denganmu, Sehun_

Lagi-lagi Sehun malu dengan pemikiran bodohnya sendiri.

* * *

Hari ini, pagi-pagi benar, Jongin sudah membangunkan Sehun.

Sementara pria manis itu masih terhanyut dalam alam mimpinya di ranjang king-size-nya.

Dengan cepat sang manajer menarik selimut yang menutup tubuh Sehun, membuat sang artis segera menggerutu karena merasakan hawa dingin AC..

"Yaaaa...!", teriaknya.

Dengan malas dia membuka matanya, meski ia sudah tahu benar siapa pelakunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin sialan itu.

"Jongin-ah !", protesnya.

"Ayo bangun pemalas ! Apa kau lupa hari ini kau ada acara pemotretan untuk album barumu, setelah itu menyanyi di music bank ?".

"Ah...10 menit lagi !".

"Bangun sekarang, atau...perlu kusuruh Chanyeol menarikmu dari tempat tidur, atau...kau mau dia memandikanmu juga ?", Jongin tersenyum evil dan mulai menghitung mundur dalam hatinya, lima detik dan Sehun akan melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

'Ancaman' itu cukup ampuh rupanya, buktinya Sehun langsung lompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, meski masih dengan menggerutu dan mengumpat Jongin.

Jongin tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamar mandi, artis muda itu masih sempat-sempatnya mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Jongin yang masih tertawa dengan sangat menyebalkannya.

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin segera meluncur menuju lokasi pemotretan.

Lokasinya ada di luar ruangan, di daerah pegunungan. Lokasi menampilkan kesan murni dan bersih.

Sehun tampil bak malaikat dengan pakaian serba putihnya. Konsep yang murni dan bersih juga murni adalah tema pemotretan Sehun untuk hari ini.

Pemotretan berjalan cukup lancar.

Chanyeol dan Jongin menyaksikan jalannya pemotretan.

Chanyeol, pria itu merasa Sehun terlalu cute untuk ukuran seorang pria.

 _"Kenapa wajah Sehun tiba-tiba mengingatkanku padanya ?Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat yang murni, putih, suci dan bersih juga tak bernoda. Warna putih amat cocok untuknya. Warna itu juga merupakan warna kesukaannya. Melihat Sehun sekarang membuatku amat merindukannya "._

"Chanyeol...bagaimana pendapatmu tentang artisku yang satu ini ?", celetukan Jongin serta-merta menarik Chanyeol dari dunia lamunannya.

"Eoh...dia...cute ? Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bisa se-cute ini ?", jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Ia berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan hatinya.

"Apakah sebelumnya kau pernah mengetahui Sehun, dari televisi, atau media lainnya ?", tanya Jongin lagi.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku kurang begityu mengikuti dunia selebriti, aku sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaanku, berda di rumah sendiri untuk santai pun sngat jarang ". kata Chanyeol pelan. Jongin mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menonton film-filmnya dan aku yakin kau suka dengan peran yang dia mainkan "

Jongin sangat antusias membicarakan Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Pasti...pasti kalau ada waktu aku akan menontonnya , aku juga penasaran " jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum .

"Setelah ini kita akan ke music bank, tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa mendampingi kalian, aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi tolong kau antarlah dia pulang ya, tidak masalah kan ?".

"Bukankah tugasku adalah selalu berada di sampingnya ?", jawab Chanyeol dengan coolnya.

Mendadak Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 _"Apa aku memang sudah bersalah pada Sehunnie, aku tidak semestinya memberikan bodyguard macam dia begini, dia terlampau... sempurna ?_

 _Ah...aku harus siap-siap, sewaktu-waktu dia itu bisa membunuhku, menendang bokongku, tendangannya benar-benar menyakitkan. Kenapa makhluk semanis itu, bisa mempunyai hobi tendangan maut seperti itu ? aishhhh...",_

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa ?", Chanyeol agak bingung melihat tingkah manajer Sehun itu yang agak ajaib.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Eh itu Sehun sudah selesai " Jongin menunjuk Sehun yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sehunnie, aku ada urusan sebentar, kau ke music bank sendiri dengan Chanyeol ya ?".

"Eoh...apa kau mau kencan lagi ?", tuduh Sehun, dengan kikikan kecil.

"Bukan..aku ada urusan dengan teman lamaku, aku tidak kencan, lagipula Soojung sedang di kampus sekarang ".

"Kupikir kalian akan kencan lagi ", kata Sehun seenaknya.

"Apa di matamu yang ada diotakku cuma kencan ?", tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, seraya mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Ya memang benar aku memang sangat menyukai Soojung, tapi aku benar-benar ada urusan lain kali ini, daan kau... kau sebaiknya carilah pacar, agar setidaknya kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya kangen pada pacarmu, kau sudah terlalu lama single ".

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Sehun terdiam karena merasa tidak enak.

 _"Si hitam idiot ini apa-apaan sih , kenapa membicarakan masalah itu di depan Chanyeol, anak ini benar-benar minta ditendang !?_

Sehun hanya berdehem kecil sambil melemparkan pandangan apa-yang-kau-katakan-bodoh pada Jongin.

Membuat Jongin segera sadar jika ia salah bicara. Dia tersenyum kikuk seraya mendorong pelan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, "Ah sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi sekarang, aku tak mau kalian terlambat ".

Diikuti anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Sehun dan Chanyeol pun berlalu dari hadapan Jongin yang menghela nafas lega.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan ke studio music bank, di dalam mobil Sehun yang dikendarai Chanyeol, artis muda itu diam saja. Ia bingun mesti memulai pembicaraan apa dengan Chanyeol. Ia takut salah bicara karena bagaimanapun, ia barusan mengenal Chanyeol selama dua hari.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Jongin ya ?" akhirnya Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan dan membuat fokus Sehun yang tadinya tertumpah ke jalanan beralih ke makhluk tampan di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, Jongin itu sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri, kami sudah bersahabat sejak SMP dan walaupun ia tampak agak bodoh, tapi ia sahabat yang luar biasa dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk menjadi artis, tak ada nama lain selain Kim Jongin yang terlintas di pikiranku untuk menjadi manajerku, aku sangat percaya padanya karena manajer itu haruslah orang yang bisa kupercaya dan benar-benar kukenal dengan baik " jelas Sehun panjang lebar dan Chanyeol mengangguk sambil ettap fokus pada jalan di depannya.

Sekitar emapt puluh lima menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mobil sport hitam milik Sehun sampai di depan studio music bank dan para fans fanatik Sehun yang sudah tahu kalau hari ini akna ada penampilan spesial dari Sehun sudah berkerumun .

"Wah, fansmu sduah menantimu " celetuk Chanyeol melihat kerumunan fans yang didominasi kaum hawa itu.

"Ya, begitulah " jawab Sehun singkat.

Chanyeol memulai tugas perdananya sebagai seorang bodyguard alias pengawal pribadi seroang artis muda yang tengah meroket bernama Oh Sehun. Dengan sigap pemuda bertinggi seratus delapan puluh lima senti meter itu membimbing Sehun melewati kerumunan fasnnya untuk bisa masuk ke dalma studio.

Dan para fans mulai gaduh melihat penampakan Oh Sehun dalma balutan tshirt putih dan celana jeans belel berwarna biru yang memudar.

"Itu Sehun ! Sehun ! Sehun !"

Teriakan nam aSehun terdengar di mana-mana, dan Sehun yang sebetulnya kurang fit hari ini hanya bisa melemparkan senyumnya seraya berusaha melewati kerumunan fansnya sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba, ada sebuah telapak tangan besar nan hangat yang menggenggam telapak tangannya dan Sehun tidak bisa lebih terkejut saat menyadari Chanyeol sedang menggenggam tangannya dan menggandengnya masuk ke dalam studio.

Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalma perut Sehun saat ini, mau tak mau lelaki manis itu merona dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis, tak mengindahkan kegaduhan yang fansnya timbulkan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : Awal yang menyenangkan

_**Pair : CHANHUN**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin , Irene**_

Chanyeol dan Sehun pulang sekitar jam 11 malam. Dan wajah Sehun terlihat cukup letih.

Sehun mempunyai kebiasaan selalu meminum segelas susu coklat panas sebelum tidurnya karena susu coklat panas akan membantunya tidur lebih nyenyak, memang belakangan ini Sehun agak susah tidur, mungkin akibat terlampau sibuk, dia sibuk mempersiapkan promosi album perdananya.

Salah satu minuman kegemaran Sehun adalah susu, selain bubble tea tentunya.

"Apa kau juga mau kubuatkan susu coklat panas, Chanyeol ?" , Sehun sibuk membuat minuman tersebut di dapur rumahnya.

"Boleh, apa perlu kubantu ?',

"Tak usah, aku sudah biasa melakukan ini, aku biasa hidup sendiri, jadi semua pekerjaan rumah tangga aku sudah biasa melakukannya ".

"Ah alangkah beruntungnya wanita yang akan jadi istrimu nanti ", ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

"Ermmmm begitu ya ?" jawab Sehun dengan kikuk

"Ya, kukira kau sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri dan itu hal yang baik,Sehun " Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan membuat Sehun seketika memalingkan wajahnya, untuk memaksakan konsentrasinya ke susu coklat buatannya.

 _"Senyum itu, serius...dia benar-benar harus berhenti melakukannya !"._

Sehun mengambil etmpat di sofa di ruang tamu, duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, menyodorkan segelas susu coklat untuk Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan tentang diriku, apa kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang dirimu juga ?', tanya Chanyeol.. Entah kenapa pemuda itu jjuga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Sehun, artis muda itu terus terang saja sudah mengambil alih perhatiannya semenjak pertama kali bertemu.

Chanyeol normal, tentu saja, bahkan ia telah pernah menjalin hubungan beberapa kali dengan perempuan, dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik ataupun berpikir untuk tertarik pada mahkluk yang jenis kelaminnya sama dengan dirinya, namun entah mengapa, setiap kali melihat Sehun dan melihat ke manik mata coklat jernih itu, Chanyeol selalu ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang artis muda yang sedang meroket namanya itu.

"Aku ? Namaku Oh Sehun, lahir 12 April 1994. Asalku dari Busan, seperti yang kau tahu juga, dan aku seorang anak tunggal. Orangtuaku tinggal di Busan. Aku bisa seperti ini sebetulnya karena faktor ketidaksengajaan . Jadi, ceritanya, waktu itu aku hanya mengantar temanku shopping di myeongdong, dan ada produser menawariku apakah mau jadi artis, jujur saja kukira waktu itu aku cuma ditipu. Sebetulnya aku ke korea untuk studi, namun malah berakhir jadi artis . Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" Sehun tersenyum manis dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi teringat akan seseorang yang juga mempunyai senyuman yang sama manisnya seperti milik Sehun.

 _Senyum itu, senyum itu lagi-lagi mengingatkanku pada senyumnya, mengapa mereka punya begitu banyak kemiripan ?_

Chanyeol terhanyut dalam pikrannya.

"Aku masuk dunia artis belum lama, baru 5 bulan ".

"Namun kau sudah amat terkenal, wow !".

"Aku senang orang bisa menerimaku, dan juga musikku, karena jujur saja, sebetulnya aku tidak begitu percaya diri dengan suaraku "

"Kudengar kau dinobatkan sebeagi salah satu ' Asian's sweetheart'. Julukan itu amat cocok denganmu, aku yakin banyak orangtua yang ingin putri mereka menikah denganmu ", canda Sehun, namun siapa sangka candaan itu ditanggapi dengan cukup dingin oleh Sehun. Pemuda manis itu memang akan sedikit jadi sensitif apabila sudah menyangkut masalah seperti itu, masalah orientasi seksualnya.'

"Tidak lucu , Chanyeol !", serunya.

Chanyeol tercekat dan kaget saat mendengar Sehun berseru dengan nada sedkit kesal, tak biasanya ia melihat Sehun begitu.

"Hey kau kenapa ?, aku kan hanya bercanda ".

"Maaf, tapi aku tidaklah sesempurna itu, masih banyak sisi lain diriku yang tidak diketahui publik dan ketika mereka tahu, aku tak yakin mereka akan menerima dan melihatku dengan cara yang sama. Malah mereka mungkin akan menjauhiku ".

"Apa maksudmu , Sehun ?', mata bulat Chanyeol menatap langsung ke arah mata indah Sehun, seolah minta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku bukan manusia sempurna seperti yang diidolakan orang selama ini dan kau mau tahu kenapa ?'.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, karena ia tak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan ini padamu, padahal aku baru mengelmu tidak lama, ini sesuatu yang bahkan orangtuaku tidak tahu, hanya Jongin yang tahu masalah ini ".

Chanyeol masih diam, ia setia mendengar Sehun dan Sehun terlihat menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku... aku...aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku. Aku merasa aneh dan perasaan yang kumiliki semenjak kecil ini tidak kupahami. Aku...aku tidak nyaman dengan perempuan "

"Maksudmu, aku tidak paham, Sehun ".

Raut bingung masih tergambar jelas di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

 _Pria ini, dia benar-benar tampan, tapi dia benar-benar babo_

"Apa kau juga akan menjauhiku setelah tahu kenyataan ini ?'

"Mmmm, aku tak punya alasan untuk menjauhimu, aku pengawalmu kan, dan aku harus didekatmu untuk menjagamu, lagipula untuk apa aku menjauhimu ?"

"Oh ya ? apa kau yakin tidak akan berubah pikiran setelah mengetahui soal ini ?" Sehun terlihat tidak yakin akan sikap Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol tahu tentang kebenarannya.

"Tentu, demi Tuhan, Sehun, kenapa kau bicara hal-hal yang tak kumgerti ? "

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ini... Gay ?", Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan cemas.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mesti bilang apa, mata besarnya melebar seketika. Rasanya kedua matanya sulit untuk berkedip.

 _Oh Sehun... seorang... GAY ? Apa pemuda itu tengah bercanda, apa ini sebuah lelucon bodoh ? Tidak, hal itu jelas-jelas bukanlah tema yang pas untuk dijadikan bahan candaan,dan dari raut wajah cemas Sehun sekarang, ia tahu kalau yang ia katakan adalah kenyataan dan sama sekali bukan candaan._

"A-Apa ?", Chanyeol masih tak percaya, ia merasa kalau pendengarannya mungkin bermasalah.

* * *

Sehun membuang nafasnya seolah salah satu beban terberatnya menghilang tiba-tiba. Namun raut kecemasan masih enggan menyingkir dari wajahnya.

Ia mengacak rambut coklatnya dengan frustasi, menganggap pengakuannya dalah hal paling tolol yang pernah dilakukannya sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

 _Bagaimana tidak, ia barusan membuat pengakuan kalau ia adalah penyuka sesama jenis kepada pria yang mungkin disukainya, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol akan membencinya setelah ini ? Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol adalah orang asing yang belum lama ia kenal, ia tak seharusnya menaruh rasa percaya berlebihan padanya, apalagi untuk hal yang bersifat pribadi seperti ini. Mengapa ia sama sekali tak memikirkan akibatnya jika Kris menganggap pengakuannya sebuah hal yang aneh ? Mungkin pertemanan mereka akan berakhir segera sampai disini._

"Ma-maafkan aku , Chanyeol "

"Untuk ?" Chanyeol masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Untuk apa, Sehun terpaku. Ya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Apa Chanyeol akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang mau menerima keberadaannya ? Benarkah seperti itu ?Bagaimana kalau malah sebaliknya, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol malah akan menjadi salah satu yang menolaknya ? dan menganggapnya menjijikkan ?

 _Atau, itu hanya sikap dimana ia menyembunyikan reaksi aslinya ? Lantas besok pertemanan mereka akan berakhir dan Chanyeol memilih mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai bodyguardnya ?_

 _Shit !_

"Ayolah Chanyeol, kalau kau memang tidak bisa menerima pengakuanku, just say it aku tidak apa-apa "

Sehun terlihat tidak sabar dan memilih beranjak dari sofa, menuju dapur untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang tidak menentu.

Chanyeol masih tercekat di tempatnya melihat reaksi Sehun. Adakah yang salah ? Bahkan ia merasa reaksinya cukup wajar.

"Ada apa dengannya ?", pikir Chanyeol.

Lantas Chanyeol menyusul Sehun ke dapur.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?" ia bertanya denagn tenang.

"Pengakuanku memang bodoh , seharusnya aku memikirkan segala yang terburuk, termasuk reaksimu ",

Sehun tertawa kecut. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dapur seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Tak semua orang bisa menerima kondisiku, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang akan berkata aku menyimpang, benar kan ?".

"Mungkin itu benar, tapi saangnya aku bukan salah satu dari mereka yang punya pemikiran seperti itu " jawab Chanyeol.

Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun, menarik dan menggenggamnya. Sehun teramat kaget dengan kontak fisik itu memengla iu bukan kontak pertama yang mereka lakukan, waktu itu Chanyeol juga menggandeng Sehun namun dalam konteks pekerjaannya sebagai bodyguard, spontan ia langsung menarik tangannya. Menyembunyikannnya di balik tubuhnya agar Chanyeol tak dapat meraihnya lagi.

"Tenanglah sedikit Sehun, bukannya biasanya kau selalu bersikap tenang ? Sikapmu yang seperti ini malah membuatku khawatir ".

"Maaf, sepertinya aku yang berlebihan " ucap Sehun pelan, "Akulah yang terlalu banyak berpikir ".

"Aku mengerti Sehun ", Chanyeol kembali menatap manik Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Untuk yang ini, aku memahaminya, sangat memahaminya ", sambungnya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tak mengerti apa yang ada di otak Chanyeol. Lelaki itu nampak begitu tenang, tenang saat menggenggam tangannya , tenang dalam berkata padanya dan Sehun tidak bisa mengerti kenapa.

"Tidurlah, kau tampak lelah, kita lanjutkan besok ya ? Bukannya besok kau ada jadwal, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir ".

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun.

Meninggalkan pemuda manis itu dalam kebingungannya. Baginya kris itu seperti puzzle yang menantangnya untuk memecahkannya.

 _"Apa dia juga ... ? Ahh mana mungkin ? dia terlihat normal bagiku. Mungkin ia sedikit terlihat tak nyaman dengan para fans wanitaku, tapi tidak mungkin kan...?"_

Sehun memilih membuang pikiran negatifnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 _Chanyeol memang pernah menjalani hubungan cinta dengan beberapa wanita, dia sangat mencintai wanita terakhir yang menjadi kekasihnya, yang bernama Bae Soohyun._

 _Soohyun amatlah cantik, Chanyeol bahkan masih tak percaya wanita sesempurna itu ada di dunia ini dan dia sangat beruntung bisa menjadikannya kekasih hatinya._

 _Namun Soohyun harus meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, saat mereka hampir bertunangan, sejak saat itu dia sepertu trauma dengan wanita dan tiba-tiba merasa lebih nyaman dengan makhluk berjenis kelamin pria. Namun saat bertemu Sehun, ia nmenyadari kalau Sehun amat mirip dengan Soohyun._

 _Cara mereka tersenyum, tertawa, mata mereka yang akan melengkung seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Dan semua ekspresi wajah mereka, mereka juga memiliki warna favorit yang sama yakni putih._

 _Dan jujur saja, Chanyeol mulai takut kalau ternyata ia mulai menyukai Sehun, yang sialnya berjenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya._

 _Ia tak mau menjadikan Sehun hanya sebagai pelampiasan cuma karena ia mirip Soohyun._

* * *

Tak terasa Chanyeol sudah bekerja 3 bulan sebagai pengawal pribadi Sehun, dan mereka berdua sepakat tak membahas pengakuan Sehun malam itu.

Kini, mereka berada di taman di belakang rumah Sehun Luhan, karena sepertinya pembicaraan malam hari menjadi menu wajib mereka setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Chanyeol mencuri lihat ke sampingnya, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sehun, yang entah mengapa kini setiap gerak-gerik Sehun menjadi menarik untuknya.

Ia tahu apa yang kini dirasakannya bukan perasaan yang semu, ini memnag nyata terjadi. Meski rasanya akan sulit sekali untuk mengakuinya.

Chanyeol teringat dengan pengakuan Sehun kalau dia adalah gay karena ia merasakan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat itu sekarang.

"Luhan "

"Hmm?",

"Apa kau masih ingat ketika kau bilang kau adalah ehmmm...penyuka sesama jenis, Sehun ?"

Chanyeol khawatir sebenarnya ketika membawa topik pembicaraan ini, ia tidak mau Sehun tersinggung. Ia tak mau Sehun berubah lagi emosinya seperti malam itu. Namun, ia penasaran.

"Kenapa ?" Dan benar saja, Sehun langsung menunjukkan raut tidak nyaman di wajah manisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku melakukan hal yang sama, mengatakan hal begitu ? Yang seperti kau katakan malam itu ?"

"Chanyeol, jangan bercanda, aku tahu kau tak seperti itu ".

"Oh ya ?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun sedikit tidak pasti.

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu sejurus kemudian, ia merapatkan jarak dengan Sehun.

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun, membuat tangan dingin itu menjadi hangat seketika. Sehun sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu, ia melihat tangannya yang nampak begitu pas digenggaman tangan besar Chanyeol, dan rasanya begitu hangat. Saat mendapati manik hitam kelam milik Sehun, ia merasa nyaman.

"Aku memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa wanita ".

Dada Sehun terasa sesak, sekarng ia merasa Chanyeol tengah mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Ah seperti yang kuduga, kau tidak sepertiku ".

Sehun berupaya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah makin mempererat genggamannya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sehun ".

"Kau normal, kau tidak sama denganku, kau sama sekali tidak sama, Chanyeol "

"AKU. PERNAH. NORMAL "

Chanyeol memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu "

Sehun seketika menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, maniknya menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada, "Kau tahu, semenjak aku bekerja di tempatmu, aku pun merasakan kekhawatiran itu ".

Sehun tercekat, ada banyak hal yang sama sekali tak terlintas di kepalanya.

Mereka canggung selama ini, bisa jadi karena mereka saling menahan sebiah perasaan yang tak seharusnya muncul dan bertumbuh.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau tak perlu takut lagi ", Chanyeol yang entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, meraih kepala Sehun dan menyandarkannya di bahunya.

Sekarang, kedua pemuda itu bisa merasakan dengan bebas, tanpa sebuah kecemasan, tak peduli perasaan itu akan tumbuh sebesar apa nantinya.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun, mengecup puncak kepalanya, dan Sehun hanya diam, ia membiarkan hangat tubuh Chanyeol menjalari tubuhnya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol,

 _"Soohyun-ah... terima kasih karena kau merestui hubunganku dengan Sehun "_

* * *

Hari ini Sehun sengaja mengosongkan semua jadwalnya. Ia ingin menikmati hari ini dengan bodyguard sekaligus kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Semenjak bangun tidur pagi ini, pemuda manis itu tak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman di bibir plum-nya. Ia bahagia, tentu saja, kini ia sudah yakin akan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, dan ia tak takut lagi dengan itu. Masa bodoh dengan respon orang lain nantinya, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah perasaannya sendiri.

Ia nampak seperti gadis remaja yang jatuh hati dan berpacaran untuk pertama kalinya.

Sekarang ia sudah siap dengan segala macam penyamarannya, ia tak ingin ada satupun fans mengganggu acara kencan pertamanya dengan sang pengawal pribadi.

Jongin pun sudah tahu perihal hubungan mereka dan tentu dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, selama Sehun senang ia pun ikut bahagia. Meski awalnya ia cukup kaget, namun ia tidak ambil pusing, sebetulnya ia sudah tahudari reaksi pertama saat Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia tahu kalau Sehun sudah tertarik dan Jongin hanya tinggal menunggu saja, berapa lama Sehun akan bertahan dengan sikap jaimnya, dan tenryata hanya dalam tiga bulan, Sehun sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, Jongin merasa ia sudah seperti mak comblang saja. Jongin teringat saat malam-malam Sehun meneleponnya.

 _"Jadi, kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya ?" Jongin terkekeh pelan dan ia yakin seribu persen kalau sang artis muda sudah merona parah di ujung telepon._

 _"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya, Jongin "_

 _"Hey, dari awal aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Pandanganmu terhadapnya agak berbeda, Sehunnie dan aku yakin kalau kalian akan dekat tapi juga tidak secepat ini, sudah bersama " cibir jongin_

 _"Tapi, aku senang kalau kau bahagia Sehun. Chanyeol pria yang baik dan aku yakin dia bisa membuatmu bahagia " kata -kata tulus itu meluncur dari bibir Jongin yang sudah mengenal sehun semenjak SMP, dan ia tahu sahbatnya itu sangat baik, jadi layak bersama dnegan orang yang baik pula._

 _"Terima kasih bro " kekehan sehun terdengar lagi di ujung telepon._

Jongin tahu kalau Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pria baik yang bisa mencintai, menjaga Sehun dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Mendadak ia bangga sendiri dengan keputusannya dulu memilih Chanyeol sebagai bodyguard Sehun.

* * *

Kencan pertama Chanyeol dan Sehun di Lotte world tampaknya akan menyenangkan. Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mereka bahkan mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang mungkin menganggap mereka aneh, tapi sebagian lagi (yang tentu tak tahu kalau Sehun adalah Oh Sehun, sang artis idola yang tengah meroket) mnenganggap Sehun dan chanyeol adalah kakak-beradik yang begitu akrab.

Mereka berdua menaiki berbagai wahana, dan Chanyeol yang baru saja tahu kalau Sehun agak takut dengan ketinggian, maka ia memilih wahana yang aman-aman saja dan tidak membuat Sehun takut. Tak ingin kekasih manisnya ini berubah jelek moodnya.

Mereka mengakhirinya dengan naik wahana Ferris wheel (nggak tau dalam bahasa indo apa..Lol)

Sehun dan chanyeol duduk saling berseberangan serayamenikmati pemandanagan senja di langit Seoul.

"Kau bahagia, sehunnie " tanya Chanyeol dan sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku ke lotte world sewaktu SMA, dan belakangan ini aku sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk bersantai, Jadwalku amat padat, kau juga tahu sendiri kan ? jasi tentu saja aku sangat senang, Yeol "

Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan sejurus kemudian, ia sudah pindah tempat ke sebelah sehun. Merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Sehun, sebuah kebiasaan yang terjadi begitu saja ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berkomitmen.

"Aku senang kau bahagia, sehun. Kau harus rileks " dan membelai rambut sehun yang halus.

Mengencani Sehun seperti mengencani perempuan, Sehun mudah sekali berubah mood dan terkadang Chanyeol merasa sehun masih seperti anka kecil namun tentu saja ia tidak pernah menyesal mencintai Sehun, ia berjanji akan membahagiakan sehun, walaupun seluruh dunia akan menolak mereka nantinya.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di kening Sehun dan sehun refleks memegangi dahinya, pipinya merona lagi dan menurut Chanyeol itu sangat mengemaskan

* * *

Mereka terlihat senang menghabiskan akhir pekan ini, tapi apesnya hujan turun saat mereka akan pulang, sedangkan tempat parkir mobilnya cukup jauh.

Hujan yang sangat deras membuat Chanyeol dan sehun tak ada pilihan lain selain memilih berlindung dulu, menunggu hujan agak reda, baru mereka berlari ke tempat parkir.

Sehun yang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek mulai menggigil. Tubuh kurusnya mulai merasakan hawa dingin.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun dan mengerti, ia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Sehun

"Kau pakailah, aku tidak mau kau sakit ", ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Rona merah seketika muncul di pipi sehun, ia menunduk malu.

Sekitar 20 menit, hujan tak reda juga, "Sepertinya hujan seperti ini susah redanya, lebih baik kita berlari saja ke tempat parkir "

Chanyeol berkata masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang mendingin.

 _"Kurasa dia benar_ ", batin Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, dan chanyeol menggandeng tangan sehun, mengajaknya berlari ke tempat parkir mobil.

Sehun menggunakan jaket Chanyeol yang dipakainya untuk melindungi kepalanya dan juga kepala Chanyeol agar tidak terkena hujan.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik jaketnya agar benda itu hanya melindungi kepala Sehun.

"Kubilang, aku tidak ingin kau sakit, Sehunnie. Aku lebih kuat darimu, pakai saja ini " katanya.

 _"Dia begitu baik, di saat seperti ini, masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir untuk melindungiku saja, bahkan dia tak memikirkan dirinya. Aku beruntung bisa bersamanya, membuatku makin mencintainya "_.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambilkan handuk untuk Sehun.

"Kau basah kuyup begitu, gantilah bajumu dulu, nanti kau sakit ", katanya.

Namun ia heran melihat Sehun yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu, betapa tidak, di saat begini, rambut hitam chanyeol yang masih basah, juga kaos putih yang dipakainya juga basah, membuatnya terkesan begitu seksi.

 _"Apa yang kupikirkan, kenapa aku jadi yadong begini, Oh Sehun, sadar !"._

"Ah, aku mau mandi dulu saja !", sehun tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Oh kalau begitu mandilah, aku kira kau kenapa " Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sehun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Tapi dia tak tahu kalau ternyata Chanyeol mengekorinya di belakang.

Dengan enteng, sehun membuka semua bajunya, menyalakan shower, dia baru akan membasuh tubuhnya, ketika mendadak dia menjerit kaget saat pintu kamar mandinya terbuka. Dan ketika ia sadar kalau chanyeol sudah ada di depannya.

"Yaaaa...kenapa kau tiba-tiba membuka pintu ? Cepat keluar, aku mau mandi Chanyeol !".

Sehun berseru panik seraya mencoba menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan tangannya, namun chanyeol tetap bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia punya tubuh yang... sempurna..", Chanyeol tersenyum yang lebih nampak seperti smirk.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak mengunci pintu ?", jawab chanyeol enteng.

"Oke oke setelah kau keluar, aku akan menguncinya, tapi tolong keluar sekarang, chanyeol! Aku mohon, biarkan aku mandi, badanku lengket semua !"

Wajah sehun sudah merona merah karena malu.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol memang menutup pintu, tapi dia sendiri pun ada bukan di luar, tapi di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ah aku sudah di dalam sini Sehunnie, lebih baik kita mandi bersama saja ya ?', ujar Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

Senyum itu lagi, lutut Sehun serasa meleleh seperti jelly kalau senyum itu sudah muncul.

Chanyeol malah mulai membuka bajunya, membuat jantung sehun berdetak seribu kali lebih kencang .

Sehun dengan cepat berbalik dan membelakangi chanyeol..

 _"Ya Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini ? Dia kenapa sih ? Tolong sadarkan dia sekarang juga !"_

Tak lama sehun malah merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang, ia pun makin panik, apalagi Chanyeol mulai menciumi tengkuknya.

Punggungnya kini bersentuhan langsung dengan dada Chanyeol.

"Aaaaaa...Chnanyeol, yaaaa...Park chanyeol ! apa yang kau pikir sedang lakukan, hentikan !" teriakan melengking sudah keluar dari mulut Sehun yang panik setengah mati.

Namun tak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol lelaki itu malah semakin gencar melancarkan serangannya.

"Enghhhh...", tanpa sadar sehun mendesah.

Ia malu tapi sentuhan chanyeol mmebuatnya gila. Perlahan chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Sementara sehun hanya terus menunduk, ia tak sanggup menatap mata Chanyeol secara langsung. Apalagi dengan keadaan mereka berdua yang tak berpakaian sekarang., di dalam kamar mandi.

Sehun sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat betapa sempurnanya tubuh Chanyeol, six-pack abs-nya membuat sehun makin merona.

TBC

 _Thanks untuk semua yang sudah baca dan review, mungkin aku akan post for smut part next chapter ? apa ada yang ingin Chanhun NC-an, hehehehe...sabar donk, chapter depan ya ^^_


	4. Chapter 4 : Mengetahui masa lalumu

_Chanyeol memegang wajah sehun dengan kedua tangan besarnya, mempersempit jarak antara mereka sampai sehun dapat merasakan nafas hangatnya di wajahnya dan untuk entah berapa kalinya sehun merona._

 _Sehun mulai terbawa suasana, menutup matanya dan merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Mula-mula hanya ciuman biasa yang lembut namun pelan-pelan ciumannya berubah menjadi ciuman panas, chanyeol melumat bibir sehun dengan intens._

 _Sehun pun mengalungkan lengannnya ke leherchaneyol, karena kakinya mulai melemas, Chanyeol memeluk pinggangramping Sehun yang tak kalah ramping dari pinggang perempuan itu dan tangan satunya memegang tengkuk Sehun yang sensitif. Menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sehun dan membuat pemuda manis itu segera membuka bibirnya, dan ia segera memasukkan ldahnya ke mulut sehun, menggoda Sehun untuk melawan lidahnya._

 _"Enghhh...", Sehun mulai mengeluarkan desahannya yang terdengar amat seksi untuk telinga Chanyeol._

 _Sehun mulai meladeni permaninan lidah kekasihnya nya tapiChanyeol yang dominan tetap mendominasi. Setelah beberapa saat Sehun mendorong dadanya karena merasa sudah kehabisan nafas dan mulai perlu mengambil asupan oksigen._

 _Dengan ibu jarinya Chanyeol menghapus salivanya yang tertinggal di sudut bibir sehun, membuat Sehun kembali merona dan hanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sehun, tersenyum, mendekati kekasih manisnya dan berbisik di telinganya._

"kau sexy sekali, babe... aku ingin sekali rasanya memakanmu sekarang ", _chanyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya di telinga sehun._

 _Dan tanpa lama, Chanyeol mulai menciumi sambil menggigit kecil daun telinga sehun, membuat si empunya telinga menggeliat dan kembali mengeluarkan desahan. Chanyeol kini menciumi, menjilat leher Sehun yang pucat sehingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana dan bercak itu akan nampak untuk beberapa hari ke depan, tangan chanyeol berpindah dari pinggang sehun ke nipple Sehun, lantas memainkan nipple yang sudah menegang itu akibat perlakuannya._

 _"Ahhhhh...", lagi-lagi sehun mendesah._

 _Chanyeol mulai menciumi nipple kanan milik Sehun yang berwarna kecoklatan, sedang tangan kanannya memainkan nipple kirinya. Setelah itu tangan kirinya mulai bergerak ke arah junior Sehun di bawah sana. Mulanya dengan tempo lambat namun lama kelamaan menjadi cepat dan membuat Sehun menggelinjang._

 _"Ahhhhh...enggghhh... Yeollie", desah sehun mulai tak keruan._

 _"yeollie-ah... aku ma-mau k-ke-kelu-ar...", akhirnya sehun mengeluarkan cairan putih itu membasahi tangan besar kekasihnya, yang kemudian menjilati tangannya itu, menelannya sebagian dan sebagian lagi dibaginya bersama Sehun dengan mencium bibirnya, membuat Sehun dapat merasakan cairannya sendiri_

"Kau lucu sekali, Hunnie.. Ini baru permulaan tapi kau sudah begini,apa masih mau diteruskan ?". _Katanya tertawa kecil._

 _"Ah payahnya aku..baru pemanasan tapi aku sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol benar-benar membuatku gila. Tapi sudah seperti ini, mending diteruskan saja, aku benar-benar berubah mesum sekarang " Sehun berujar dalam batinnya._

"Sehun, sayang ?", _chanyeol kembali bertanya karena jawaban tak kunjung keluar dari mulutku._

 _Mendadak, Chanyeol tak lagi menyentuh sehun._

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku tak akan memaksa " _, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana,aku memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"Chanyeol, tunggu, kita...lanjut...saja "._

 _"Ah aku benar-benar malu sekarang, wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus, tapi aku tak peduli, karena aku benar-benar menginginkan yeol sekarang."_

"Kalau begini, aku tak akan segan lagi ", _katanya. Ia mengambil handuk, mentupi tubuh sehun dengan handuk, sedangkan ia sendiri masih telanjang bulat._

 _Chanyeol langsung menggendong sehun ala bridal-style keluar kamar mandi._

 _Ia menghempaskan tubuh Sehun di ranjangku, membuka handuk yang menutupi tubuh mulus Sehun dan tanpa permisi, menciumi bibir sehun, menindih tubuhnya. Chanyeol amat berhati-hati, dengan menggunakan lututnya utnuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Sehun di bawahnya._

 _Sehun hanya bisa memeluk lehernya, menarik tengkuk Chanyeol membuatnya memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Sehun yang polos, menjilati leher Sehun, memilin nipplenya, dan segera meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana._

 _Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, membuat junior mereka bersentuhan. Tubuh sehunyang tadinya dingin terkena air kini panas karena perbuatan Chanyeol._

 _"Yeol-ah...", desah sehun tidak begitu jelas._

 _Tapi mendadak Chanyeol berhenti menyentuh sehun. Dan hanya menatap seluruh tubuh Sehun sekarang, membuat Sehun malu._

 _"Tubuhnya begitu sempurna, kulit putih susunya, bahu sempitnya. Aku tak percaya kalau ia akan jadi milikku sekarang "._ pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau begitu indah dan begitu cantik, sayang ", Chanyeol tersenyum. _Dan demi apapun, sehun siap untuk menyatukan dirinya sekarang bersama Chanyeol. Jari kurusnya menelusup ke helaian rambut hitam pekat Chanyeol._

 _Karena sensasi yang kini Sehun rasakan, ia hampir menutup kaknya, namun dengan lututnya , chanyeol membuka kembali kaki sehun, bahkan membukanya lebih lebar._

 _Tangan kirinya mengelus paha dalam sehun._

 _"Sakitt...Yeol !", Sehun berteriak saat ia merasakan satu jari Chanyeol masuk ke lubangnya._

"Maaf sayang, tapi... lubangmu sempit sekali ". _chanyeol memasukkan lagi satu jarinya._

 _"Aiahhhh..ssakitt... awwwww ", rasa sakit mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuh sehun._

 _Tak lama, ia memasukkan jari ketiganya ke lubang sehun membuat Sehun makin merintih._

 _Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan jarinya, mmbuat Sehun merasakan sensasi aneh. "Arrrhhh...mmpphhhh ", racau sang artis muda._

 _Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir sehun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, mengajak lidah sehun kembali berperang dengannya. He's really good kisser._

"Hunnie "

 _"Hmm ?"_

"Apa kau tak mau memberi perhatian padanya juga ?".

 _Chanyeol menunjuk juniornya yang kelihatan sudah menegang di sana dan mata Sehun melebar karena kaget dengan ukurannya._

 _"Apa akan muat di lubangku ? Membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri, pasti sakit "._

"Hey, kenapa kau hanya melihatnya seperti itu ? Apa mau mencobanya ?'.

 _Chanyeolbertumpu pada lututnya, mendekatkan juniornya itu ke mulut mungil sehun_

 _"Tunggu apalagi, sayang ?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang makin terdengar berat karena terbakar gairahnya.._

 _Sehun memang tak berpengalaman apapun dalam hal seperti itu tapi ia ingin mencoba karena tak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya._

 _Perlahan sehun mulai mengocoknya, lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya, menjilat dan megulumnya., ia merasa rasanya aneh pada mulanya tapi pemuda itu mengabaikannya dan meneruskan kegiatannya, chanyeol tampak menikmatinya, ia memejamkan matanya, sesekali tangannya membelai bahu dan punggun telanjang sehun._

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Hunnie ". _sahutnya._

"Oh... dia tampak begitu seksi dengan juniorku di mulut mungilnya, dia masih nampak begitu manis ", _Chanyeol melihat sehun dengan mata besarnya._

"O-o-oke cu-cukup Sehun ", Chanyeol _berkata pelan._

"Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang ya ?",

 _Sehun cuma mengangguk pelan_ , "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit awalnya, tahan ya ?', _Chanyeopl berkata pada sehun dan membelai surai cokalt halusnya._

 _"Arhhhhhhgggg", Sehun berteriak menahan perihnya, rasanya tubuhnya dirobek menjadi dua. Sakit sekali._

 _Tentu saja sakit, juniornya sebesar itu._

 _Air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipi sehun, tangannya mencengkeram erat sprei ranjangnya._

"shhhhh, tenanglah... Sehun, percaya padaku ", _Chanyeol mengecup dahi, mata, pipi dan bibir sehun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Memberikan lumatan di bibirnya untuk mengalihkan rasa saki yang kini sehun rasakan._

 _Tak lama kemudian rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi nikmat, saat chanyeol memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Ia menggenjot sehun, sedangkan tangannya bertumpu pada pinggiran ranjang, membuat ranjang itu bergoyang karena pergerakan panas keduanya._

 _Sehun kembali mendesah, tangan Chanyeol memilin nipple sehun lagi. Kini mereka telah menjadi satu._

"Saranghae, Park Chanyeol ", _kata sehun seraya membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum._ "Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun "

 _"Lebih-cepat...Yeol...", dan kekasihnya mengabulkan keinginan itu , mempercepat gerakannya._

 _Sampai Sehun kurasakan juniornya berkedut seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu._

 _"Aku...ma..u..k.. Yeollie "._

 _Cairan itu keluar untuk kedua kalinya,meebasahi ranjang dan perut Chanyeol._

"Hey, aku belum mau keluar, sayang ".

 _Chanyeol makin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat pemuda di bawahnya mendesah lagi._

"Ahhhhh...", _akhirnya Chanyeol pun mencapai klimaksnya, mengeluarkan cairan putih yang memenuhi lubang sehun bahkan meluber keluar membasahi sprei.._

 _Tubuh dan wajah Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama dipenuhi keringat. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang tanpa menarik juniornya dari lubang sehun._

 _"Yaa...kenapa tidak kau keluarkan ?", tanya sehun_

"Untuk jaga-jaga kalau kita mau ke ronde kedua ", _katanya enteng._

 _"Aku lelah ", jawab sehun dengan cepat._

"Kau curang, sudah dua kali keluar, aku baru sekali jadi kau harus memuaskanku " _kata Chanyeol, dan sehun hanya pura-pura tidur, karena ia memang sungguh letih._

 _Sehun bisa mendengar chanyeol menggerutu tapi tidak dihiraukan._ _  
_ _Dengan perlahan ia menarik juniornya, memeluk daan mengecup dahi sehun._

"Bagaimana kalau yang cepat saja, aku mau mencoba gaya lain ", _gerutun chanyeol dengan nada bergurau dan sehun menggeleng pelan._

 _"Besok saja ",_

"Besok ? benar ya ?",

 _"Hmmmm...tidak bisa, aku lusa ada jadwal, aku tak mau jalanku jadi aneh karena kau, nanti saja kalau jadwalku kosong ", kata sehun dengan malas._

 _Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan. memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan posesif._

"Aku mencintaimu ,sayang, kau milikku dan aku mau kau tahu itu . Aku Cuma bercanda, aku tahu kau letih. Istirahatlah "

 _Mereka berdua pun tertidur, tidur dengan berpelukan._

Sehun terbangun, mengedarkan pandangannya karena tidak mendapati Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Sudah bangun, cantik ? apa tidurmu nyenyak, sayang ?".

Suara berat itu menghampiri indera pendengaran Sehun dan membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Di depanpintu kamar, Chanyeol yang sudah rapi, membawakan sarapan untuk Sehun.

"Ya ", jawab Sehun singkat, pipinya kembali merona mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Cepat mandi sana ", kata Chanyeol yang hanya diikuti anggukan singkat Sehun.

Tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau ia masih telanjang, Sehun kemudian mencari-cari bajunya, bangun, dengan tangan yang sibuk menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Dia merasa takkan bisa berjalan dengan benar, bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit dan nyeri sekali. Semua akibat perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Kau mencari apa ?".

"Bajuku, dimana ya ?".

"Bukannya masih di kamar mandi ?", jawaban Chanyeol membuatnya tampak bodoh sekali, ia lupa kalau kemarin ia sebetulnya berniat mandi, dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja, jadi bajunya masih tertinggal di kamar mandi.

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi sekarang ".

Sehun melangkah ke kamar mandi, dengan susah payah, ia berjalan dengan selimut di tubuhnya.

Begitu melewati chaneyol yang duduk santai di ranjangnya, dengan kakinya Chanyeol dengan sengaja menginjak selimutnya, menyebabkan selimut itu hampir saja terbuka dan mengekspos tubuh telanjang sehun, dengan cepat Luhan menariknya kembali.

"Kenapa kau masih menutupinya eoh ? semalam aku kan sudah melihat semuanya, tubuhmu indah, tak perlu malu begitu ".

Chanyeol menggodanya, membuat wajahnya memerah kembali.

Tak menjawab, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya ke kamar mandi, sambil menahan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Mesum sekali kau, Park Chanyeol " gerutu sehun pelan namun masih bisa Chanyeol dengar.

Meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terkekeh pelan, _"Anak itu, kenapa masih malu begitu ?"._

Setelah mandi, Sehun merasa sangat segar. Ia mendapati chanyeol masih duduk manis di ranjangnya sambll membaca koran.

"Sudah selesai ? ayo kita turun untuk sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan yang sangat spesial untukmu ".

Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Kau...memasak ?"

Sehun terkaget-kaget.

"Tentu saja, kau meledekku, ayolah, aku lapar ".

Dengan santai Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sehun membantunya yang masih sulit berjalan dengan benar.

"Apa masih begitu sakit?", Mau tidak mau chanyeol khawatir melihat sehun yang meringis kesakitan saat akan duduk.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa ".

"Hari ini jadwalmu kosongkan? Istirahat di rumah saja, kita nonton televisi atau santai saja, bagaimana ?Lagiplua kau tak akan keluar dengan jalan yang seperti itu dan leher yang...".

Membuat sehun buru-buru meraba lehernya yang ia tahu masih penuh dengan 'tanda cinta' dari chanyeol .Spontan ia menunduk malu.

Sehun duduk dan mulai menyendokkan omelet yang dimasak chanyeol.

Ia cukup terkejut karena rasanya enak, jauh lebih enak dari masakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?", tanya chanyeol.

"E-E-na-k ", sehun menjawab dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya ini..

"Hey bro !", Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dan wajahnya langsung berseri ketika melihat makanan di meja makan.

"Woahhhh...kebetulan aku belum makan, lapar sekali ",

Tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil piring dan ikut makan.

"Hey hey, dari mana kau datang ? enak saja, darang dan ikut makna saja " omel Sehun dan tak diindahkan sedikitpun oleh manajer bandelnya itu.

Selesai sarapan, Sehun membawa piringnya ke dapur. Dan Jongin menyadari cara Sehun berjalan yang sedikit aneh.

"Bro, apa yang telah kaulakukan padanya ?", ia menunjuk sehun dengan matanya.

"Huh ?"

"Sehunnie, kenapa jalannya jadi begitu ? apa yang sudah kalian lakukan semalam ?kalian tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan ? tanya Jongin penuh selidik dan mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

" Enggg, memangnya kenapa ? lagipula hari ini dia free kan ? tak ada jadwal, sehingga bisa beristirahat di rumah ".

"Chanyeol, itu bukan jawaban ! aku yakin kalian sudah melakukan sesuatu, iya kan ? sudah mengaku sajalah !" Jongin masih kembali melancarkan aksi interogasinya kepada sang bodyguard tampan.

Melihat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, Jongin yakin seribu eprsen kalau Sehun sudah di-apa-apakan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kendalikan hormon kalian, lebih baik kalian jangan melakukan yang macam-macam saat dia ada jadwal keesokan harinya ".

"Diam dan makan makananmu, Jongin " seru Chanyeol, tak ingin Jongin kembali memperpanjang topik tersebut, apalagi ketika ada di meja makan.

Jongin dengan cuek mengangkat bahu lantas memasukkan sesendok omelet ke mulutnya.

"Masakanmu lumayan ", ocehnya.

Setelah makan, Chanyeol menghampiri sehun yang masih didapur, seibuk mencuci piring dan sibuk membereskan dapur. Sehun pecinta kebersihan, ia selalu mengatur segala sesuatunya dengan bersih dan rapi jadi ia tidak mau dapurnya acak-acakan.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping sehun, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sehun.

"Chanyeol..aku mau mencuci piring ini ".

"Hmmm...apa perlu kubantu ?". chaneyol berkata manja seraya mengecup cepat pipi sehun.

"Yeol..please, nanti saja ya, kau mengobrolah dengan Jongin di sana atau apapun, aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan nyaman kalau kau memelukku begini ".

"Aku kan mau membantumu ".

Chanyeol malah menggigit kecil telinga Sehun, menjilatnya pelan menyebabkan si empunya menggelinjang geli.

"Yeol ! Kau membantuku mengecaukan semuanya, kau mau piringnya pecah semua karenamu ?".

Dengan kesal sehun melepas paksa pelukan Chanyeol dan mendorongnya menuju ruang tamu dimana Jongin duduk di sofa menonton televisi.

"Jongin-ah, ajak dia mengobrol agar dia tak menggangguku di dapur !", kesal Sehun

Membuat Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Kubilang kendalikan hormonmu, sebelum Sehun manis itu menendang bokongmu "., bisiknya pada Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku tahu kalian pasangan baru, tapi Chanyeol...sekali lagi, kendalikan hormonmu, oke ?" Kau mau dia makin kurus karena perbuatanmu itu, dan hormonmu, demi Tuhan, aku peringatkan, kendalikan, ya ?', Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hari ini Sehun melihat tingkah Chanyeol,ang agak berbeda dengan biasanya. Sepulang dari studio di mana Sehun tadi menjalankan aktivitasnya di sebuah siaran radio, Chanyeol hanya diam dan lebih banyak diam. Dan malam ini, pemuda jangkung itu menyendiri di tepian kolam renang pribadi milik Sehun, merendam sebagian kakinya di air kolam yang tenang.

"Kau kenapa " tanya sehun hati-hati dan ikut duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku senang kau memilihku ", akhirnya Chanyeol buka suara juga.

"Huh ?",

Mata bulat chanyeol menatap intens ke mata coklat milik sehun.

"Aku senang kau lebih memilihku ", katanya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku memilihmu Chanyeol, kau ini bicara apa ? " Sehun masih bingung ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berjalan.

"Tapi... apa kau tidak mau punya anak, karena kalau kau bersamaku, kita takkan pernah bisa punya keturunan ",

Sehun tertawa pahit, "Aku sudah memilih jalan ini sejak dulu, bahkan sejak SMP, aku sudah tak merasakan ketertarikan pada mahkluk yang bernama wanita. Di saat teman-temanku membicarakan tentang cinta monyet mereka, aku malah melirik teman sebangkuku yang adalah pria juga hahaha...saat itu aku tidak berpikir tentang konsekuensinya sama sekali, soal keturunan dan apapun itu,, justru aku heran denganmu, Yeol ",

"Aku ?",

"Iya, lihat dirimu, kau tinggi, tampan, cerdas, kau terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan. Setiap kali kita jalan bersama, pasti banyak wanita ynag melirikmu, di mata mereka kau begitu perfect,. Apa kau tidak menyesal telah memilihku ?",

Sebuah pertanyaan retoris itu muncul begitu saja dari mulut sehun dan menembus jantung chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mnegerti kenapa sampai sekarang pemuda di depannya ini masih mempermasalahkan hal macam begitu.

Ia justru merasa sehunlah yang begitu sempurna dan ia amat beruntung bisa bersamanya.

"Hunnie, apa sih yang ada di otakmu ?",

"Huh ?",

"Jujur saja, dari dulu aku selalu meraa normal, aku selalu merasa menyukai wanita, bahkan bisa dibilang aku ini cukup playboy juga, aku merasa hebay karena memiliki banyak kekasih, tapi saat bertemu soohyun, aku merasa dialah wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganku, namun...",

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, ia menunduk, mendadak ia merasa sedih lagi begitu teringat akan kekasih cantiknya yang telah tiada itu.

Merasa iba, sehun menepuk punggung chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

"Namun, takdir berkata lain, kami tak bisa bersama. Soohyun meninggal dalm sebuah kecelakaan tepat seminggu sebelum hari pertunangan kami. Semenjak kejadian itu, aku seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa, melakukan pekerjaanku tanpa semangat hidup lagi. Sampai saat aku bertemu denganmu, sepertinya aku telah mendapatkan semangatku lagi. Jadi aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu ",

"Tiba-tiba kau menyadari tak lagi menyukai wanita dan lebih tertarik pada pria, begitu ?",

Chanyeol tergelak, mengacak lembut rambut halus Sehun yang kini dicat hitam kembali, tak menyangka pria di depannya ini bisa begitu polos.

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku nyaman saat bersamamu, dan tidak mau kehilanganmu, dan...", Chanyeol mendekatkan badannya ke arah sehun dengan sebuah smirk di bibirnya. Berbisik ke telinga sehun.

"Apa kau tahu, ternyata seks denganmu, jauh lebih memuaskan daripada seks dengan perempuan ",

"Yaa... dasar mesum !", sehun memukul pelan dada bidang chanyeol, tak mnegira Chnayeol bisa semesum itu.

"Lho Aku Cuma bicara jujur dan apa adanya ",

"Hentikan , Yeol ! kau pasti sudah tidur dengan banyak wanita, ya kan ?",

"Tidak, dengan soohyun hanya sekali, itu saja, jadi kau yang kedua ", Ia mengecup daun telinga sehun.

Membuat sehun merasa malu dan rona merah kembali muncul di pipi putihnya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin bertemu soohyun ", ucap sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ya ?",

"Ajak aku ke makamnya, aku ingin berterima kasih karena telah mempertemukan kita, aku juga ingin meminta restunya ",

Chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkul bahu sehun.

"Baik, kita kesana besok ",

Sehun mengangguk, balas melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang chanyeol

"Sehunnie, aku tak tahu jalan yang kita tempuh ini salah atau benar, tapi bukankah katamu cinta itu tak memandang apapun, termasuk gender. Kita saling menncontai, tak perlu peduli apa kata orang. Aku ingin menikahimu, kalau kita tidak bisa menikah di Korea, kita akan ke Amerika, Kanada, atau Belanda, disana orang akan menerima hubungan cinta sejenis, dan juga gay. Mereka akan menerima kita, mengakui pernikahan kita, kita pasti hidup bahagia dsana, kita juga akan mengadopsi anak, kau mau berapa anak ?",

"Mmmmm...dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan, yang laki-laki harus mirip kau ",

"Maka yang perempuan mirip kau ",

"Yaaa...",

"Kau kan cantik, jadi anak kita juga harus cantik ", Chanyeol mengecup pipi sehun dan membuat sehun sontak memegangi pipinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kalau orangtua kita tak setuju lalu memaksa kita berpisah, bagaimana ?",

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol

"Maka kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu, kita akan meyakinkan mereka, kaalau perlu kita kawin lari saja ", saran chanyeol itu konyol sekali.

"Yaa...Park Chanyeol !".


	5. Chapter 5 : Irene

**CHAPTER 5 : IRENE**

 **Pair : Chanhun**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Irene**

 **Warn : YAOI, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Hari ini Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Sehun pergi mengunjungi makam Soohyun, kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal.

Sepanjang jalan dia bercerita tentang mantan kekasihnya itu karena sehun sendiri yang memintanya. Sehun bukannya ingin tahu atau apa, bukannya tak percaya, namun ia mencintai dan menerima Chanyeol apa adanya, artinya dia akan menerima apapun masa lalu kekasihnya itu.

"Namanya Bae Soohyun, dia wanita paling cantik yang pernah kutemui, sampai-sampai aku berpikir apa iya wanita seprti itu benar-benar ada dan nyata, walau dia lebih tua setahu daripada aku tapi aku selalu merasa aku lebih dewasa darinya, dia anggun dan kalem. Kami bertemu saat aku studi tour waktu SMA, dia dari SMA lain, kurasa itu adalah takdir."

Chanyeol bercerita sambil tetap fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Dia...pasti seseorang yang amat istimewa " sahut Sehun

Chanyeol lantas mengeluarkan selembar fot dari laci dashboard mobilnya. Membuat Sehun,yang walau ia tak menyukai wanita, terperangah akan kecantikan kekasih Chanyeol itu.

"Cantik sekali ", gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu, hmm ? ", goda Chanyeol,yang melihat sehun tengah menatap lekat-lekat selembar foto di tangannya.

"Huh ?", Candaan itu mampu membuat sehun menoleh seketika ke arah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya karena tingkah menggemaskan Sehun.

"Apakah kau sedang cemburu, Oh sehun ? kau memegang foto itu erat sekali "

Chanyeol menanyai sehun dengan nada yang lebih pelan, tapi masih ada nada bercanda dalam suara dalamnya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan mengembalikan foto itu ke tempatnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, aku senang kau membiarkan aku tahu tentang masa lalumu ".

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kelegaan, tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat, ia tidak akan melepaskan tangan itu lagi.

"Tentu Sehunnie, mulai sekarang di antaara kita tak boleh ada rahasia, oke ?",

Sehun mengangguk dan mengaitkan jemari kurusnya dengan jemari panjang Chanyeol

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh kira-kira satu setengah jam perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di makam Soohyun. Sebuah komplek pemakaman yang tenang dan masih tak banyak orang yang dimakamkan di sana.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, matahari memang bersinar cukup terik, ia mneyesal tak membawa kacamata hitamnya.

Matanya masih memicing dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah berdiri di depan makam Soohyun.

Ia berpikir keras siapa wanita itu, dengan tetap menggenggam tangan sehun, ia mendekati makam itu.

Wanita itu memakai atasan putih, rok bunga-bunga kecil sepanjang mata kakinya, rambut hitamnya tergerai hingga ke pinggang rampingya, tubuhnya kurus dan tinggi.

"Ehem..."

Dengan sengaja, Chanyeol berdehem dan membuat wanita itu menoleh, wajah Chanyeol pucat seketika. Seperti melihat hantu, pemuda jangkung itu membelalakkan matanya.

Betapa tidak, wajah wanita itu amat mirip dengan Soohyun. Sangat mirip sampai nafas Chanyeol terhenti seketika, dan ia merasa dadanya sesak.

Sehun yang sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana kira-kira wajah Soohyun ikut kaget lantaran wajah cantik itu mirip sekali dengan kekasih Chanyeol yang sudah tiada.

Sadar dua pria tampan di depannya ini pucat, wanita misterius itu mendadak sadar situasi yang dhadapinya, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan hantu ", ucapnya pelan.

"Kau-kau siapa ?", tuduh Chanyeol, matanya masih lekat mengawasi gerak-gerik wanita itu. Menyusuri dari kepala hingga kaki, Chanyeol sadar kalau wanita itu kedua kakinya menapak di tanah dan artinya adalah, wanita itu bukan hantu.

"Kakiku menapak kok " wanita itu tersenyum lagi dan membuat Chanyeol sadar dari pemikiran konyolnya.

Ia masih menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh dengan wanita itu.

"Kau pasti Park Chanyeol kan, kekasih Soohyun eonnie "

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kenalkan aku Bae Joohyun, adik Soohyun eonnie "

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya namun Chanyeol yang masih berusaha memulihkan dirinya dari keterkejutannya hanya memandangi tangan itu, membuat Joohyun menarik kembali tangannya,

"Ah baiklah ", katanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Irene. Aku biasa dipanggil dengan nama itu "

Tak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ini Chanyeol, apalagi Soohyun juga tak pernah cerita, ia punya adik yang...".

"Wajahnya sama persis ?", tebak Irene seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

"Jadi begini, Aku dan Soohyun eonnie memang tak cukup dekat, orangtua kami bercerai, aku ikut ayahku tinggal di Australia, sementara eonnie di Korea. Kami cuma bertemu sekali waktu, suatu saat dia bercerita kalau dia berpacaran dengan seorang pria yang juga teman sekolahnya, katanya pria itu tampan seperti pangeran. Jadi ketika aku melihatmu, aku tahu kau orangnya . Eonnie sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu kan ?"

"Tapi kenapa waktu pemakaman Soohyun aku tidak melihatmu ?",

"Aku ada di sana , mungkin kita tak bertemu saja ",

.

.

Mata Irene beralih pada tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggandeng tangan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sedari tadi cuma diam saja, memilih mengamati wajah Irene yang memang amat mirip dengan Soohyun.

"Kalau memang kekasih Chanyeol dulu semirip wanita ini, dia memang amat cantik ", pikirnya.

"Dia..?', Irene bertnaya pada Chanyeol tentang Sehun

"Adikmu ?", Bukan tanpa alasan Irene mendadak bertanya demikian, karena melihat dari tadi Chanyeol tampak amat melindungi pemuda manis di sebelahnya itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng

"Perkenalkan...Dia ini...Oh Sehun, kekasihku "

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin Irene akan menganggapnya aneh, tapi masa bodoh, dia tak peduli anggapan orang lain. Ia mengakui pada semua orang kalau Sehun kekasihnya dan ia tak peduli dengan anggapan mereka.

"Maaf, dia apa ?", wajah cantik Irene terlihat agak shock.

"Benar, Sehun adalah kekasihku dan aku mencintainya "

"Tapi...dia pria kan ? walau dia amat cantik, tapi dia pria kan ? aku tidak salah lihat kan ?" Irene berusaha bertanya kembali.

"Baiklah, Irene.. Ini adalah Sehun kekasihku, dia memang pria, ada masalah dengan itu ?",

Irene semakin mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung juga harus mengatakan apa. Chanyeol, kekasih kakaknya itu masa sudah berubah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis ? dia sama sekali belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Tidak ada yang salah sih, tapi...",

"Kau ke sini sendirian,atau mau kuantar pulang ?"

Chanyeol memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak enak juga kalau nanti Irene malah bertanya yang lain-lain.

"Tak usah, kekasihku akan menjemputku ", Jawab Irene dengan agak canggung juga.

.

.

Untuk sejenak keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka. Dan sehun yang makin canggung makin erat memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol oppa...dan...Sehun oppa ",

Irene tersenyum seraya berlalu. Ia tahu kehadirannya membuat Chanyeol tidak leluasa berkunjung ke makam kakaknya jadi ia memilih menyudahi kunjungannya dan memberikan privasi pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Sepeninggal Irene, Chanyeol beralih ke makam Soohyun, mendapati seikat bunga lily putih yang diletakkan di sana, pasti oleh Irene tadi. Lily putih adalah bunga

Ia sendiri meletakkan seikat lily putih yang dibawanya. Mengelus pelan batu nisan Soohyun di sana.

"Soohyun-ah kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya adik yang amat mirip denganmu, aku barusan menduga itu kamu "

Chanyeol terlihat merindukan Soohyun dan Sehun tak ingin mengganggunya.

"Oh ya hari ini aku membawa seseorang yang amat spesial untukku karena ia berkata ingin bertemu denganmu "

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Sehun mendekati makam Soohyun dan Sehun pun menyambutnya.

Terlihat kikuk, tak tahu mesti apa, namun Sehun mengatupkan tangannya dan ikut mendoakan Soohyun agar tenang di alam sana pastinya.

.

.

"Aku sudah merestui kalian kok "

Sebuah suara lain muncul dari belakang mereka.

Ternyata Irene yang kembali lagi.

"Aku sudah merestui kalian kok ", katanya jenaka dan mengulangi ucapannya. Dia tak sendiran, di sebelahnya ada seorang pria tampan, Yang Chanyeol duga adalah kekasihnya.

"Kenalkan, oppa-oppa sekalian,Ini Kim Myungsoo, kekasihku ", katanya riang

Tawa gadis itu membuat chanyeol merasa kepribadian Irene lebih ceria dari Soohyun yang kalem.

"Walaupun awalnya kurasa aneh karena kalian sama-sama pria. Tapi Sehun oppa manis sekali, jadi aku mewakili Soohyun eonnie merestui kalian ".

Gadis jelita itu mengerlingkan mata indahnya. Membuat Myungsoo ikut tertawa dan merangkulnya. Sementara Sehun ?Pemuda manis itu merona pipinya karena malu.

"Eh eh tunggu dulu...Bukannya kau Oh Sehun, aktor dan penyanyi itu ?yang terkenal itu kan"

Irene mengamati Sehun dan ia baru sadar kalau Sehun adalah Sehun idola yang tengah naik daun itu. Sehun hanya dapat mengangguk. Malu juga kalau seseorang dengan antusias menyadari kalau dia adalah sang idola.

"Woahhh...kau beruntung sekali Chanyeol oppa!, dia tak hanya manis namun juga terkenal.. wow...kalian daebak !"

"Joohyun-ah, sudahlah jangan mengganggu mereka lagi "

Myungsoo menarik lengan Irene..

"Oh ya oppa-oppa aku boleh tinggal di rumah kalian ya, kalian sudah tinggal bersama kan ?"

"A-apa ?", seru Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bersamaan, tidak menyangka ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Irene. Gadis itu meminta tinggal bersama ? apa tujuannya ?

"Aku mau tinggal bersama kalian " sekali lagi ia berkata dengan antusias.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu kalau Irene bukanlah orang lain, gadis itu adalah adik kekasihnya yang artinya haruslah dianggap sebagai adiknya pula.

Maka Sehun dan Chanyeol tak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Irene ke rumah mereka.

.

.

"Waw...Sehun oppa, rumahmu besar sekali "

Irene menatap kagum rumah mewah tiga lantai tersebut. Setiap sudut rumah itu snagat rapi dan bersih dan Irene menduga kalau Sehun pastilah pencinta kebersihan.

"Kemarilah, kutunjukkan kamarmu " panggil Chanyeol melihat Irene yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan interior minimalis namun cantik dari rumah itu.

Dan sekali lagi gadis itu sukses dibuat terbengong dengan kamarnya.

"Ini kamarku ?",

"Ya ...kenapa?",

"Ini, bagus sekali Oppa! "

Mmebuat Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa tidak apa jika aku tinggal disini ?", Irene bertanya, merasa tidak enak juga, khawatir kehadirannya Cuma akan merepotkan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tak tinggal di rumah kekasihmu saja ?" tanya Chanyeol langsung pada intinya.

"Oppa..aku tidak enak padanya ", seru Irene dengan lirih.

"Tapi...kenapa mesti disini ?"

Chanyeol merasa frustasi juga, karena ia merasa gadis muda ini hanya akan mengganggu momen berduanya dengan Sehun.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menggnggumu dan Sehun oppa...kalau aku dengar suara-suara aneh di malam hari, aku akan mengabaikannya, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa ".

"Suara aneh ?apa maksudmu, gadis kecil ?", Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

"Suara itu...ah sudahlah, apakah kau berpikir aku anak usia 5 tahun yang tidak paham hubungan sejenis seperti itu, walau kalian sesama pria, tapi...aku yakin kalian pasti pernah melakukannya, iya kan.. Seks..sudah mengaku saja, tak usah malu ".

"Whoa...Nona..bahasamu, tolong dijaga ya " Chanyeol terkejut dengan sikap terus terang Irene yang dianggapnya sedikit frontal.

Sementara Irene hanya tertawa polos.

"Oppa ", panggilnya saat Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Hmm?".

"Terima kasih, kuharap kau tidak menganggapku merepotkan ",

"Tidaklah, adik Soohyun kuanggap adikku juga ".

"Terima kasih "

Irene dengan riang menghempaskan badannya di atas king-size bed yang empuk dan nyaman itu

Membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu.

 _"_ _Soohyunie, adikmu ini benar-benar seperti gadis kecil "_

.

..

Walau terkadang Irene masih bagaikan anak kecil, namun kemampuan memasaknya tak perlu diragukan. Buktinya pagi ini ia sudah bangun duluan untuk membuatkan nasi goreng untuk sepasang kekasih yang mungkin masih meringkuk di balik selimut.

Namun sekitar setengah jam kemudia, Sehun turun dari kamarnya diikurti Chanyeol.

"Kau memasak ?" tanya Sehun, agak tidak yakin kalau Irene pandai memasak.

"Tentu, Oppa. Ayo sarapan, jangan ragukan kemampuanku " serunya.

Mereka bertiga sarapan nasi goreng buatan Irene yang sederhana namun sangat enak.

"Irene-ah. masakanmu enak sekali ", Sehun berujar seraya menyendokkan nasi gorengnya ke mulutnya.

"Kau seharusnya buka restoran saja ", Komennya lagi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, masakanku biasa saja, Myungsoo oppa saja kadang saja mengeluh ",

"Myungsoo bodoh ", celetuk Sehun dan Irene hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

"Hai bro ! wah kalian sedang sarapan ya ? Kebetulan sekali, aku kan sedang lapar jadi...minta ya "

Kim Jongin, manajer Sehun yang agak pabo itu datang dan seperti biasa tanpa sungkan ia langsung duduk di meja makan, namun sejurus kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ada mahkluk cantik yang tak pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya, begitu cantik sampai matanya tak lepas darinya. Ia menatap Irene tanpa berkedip, matanya itu serasa mau lepas.

"Hey...berhenti melihatnya seperti itu, Jongin ", ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah iya, aku Kim Jongin manajer sehun, kau siapa ". tanyanya polos. Mengulurkan tangannya, berharap mendapatkan nama gadis cantik ini.

"Aku Bae Joohyun,namun kau bisa panggil aku Irene ".

"Dia adik Soohyun ", kata Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Jongin, yang sebetulnya sudah sedikit mengetahui cerita kekasih Chanyeol yang telah tiada itu dari Sehun.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, dan Irene menjabatnya. Tapi satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, Jongin tak kunjung melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Ehem..."

Dengan penuh sengaja, sehun berdehem pelan, membuat Jongin sadar dan segera melepaskan tangan Irene.

"Maaf...", ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Jongin, soojung mana ?", tanya Chanyeol. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Jongin merutuki Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

 _"Park Chanyeol sialan ! kenapa dia malah menyebut soojung saat aku ingin mnedekati Irene, babo Chanyeol aisshhh..."_

"Soojung ?", tanya Irene

"Soojung itu kekasihnya Jongin ", sahut Sehun yang sama polosnya dan membuat Jongin hanya menggeram pelan..

"Oh, kalau begitu kau harus ajak kekasihmu itu ke sini, Jongin oppa ", sahut Irene dan Jongin cuma mengangguk kikuk.

"Irene, bagaimana kalau lain kali kita jalan-jalan, pasti sangat mentenangkan " tanpa basa-basi Jongin mulai melancarakn aksi PDKT nya yang membuat Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Boleh sih,Tapi, kau harus mengajak soojung ya ", sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba, sukses membuatnya dongkol.

"Dan Irene akan mengajak kekasihnya juga ', lanjut Chanyeol dan wajah Jongin tak bisa lebih masam lagi.

"Ide bagus ! jadi kita akan double, eoh tidak...triple date !" Irene bertepuk tangan dan tertawa senang.

'Kau sudah punya kekasih ?", tanya Jongin pada Irene, ia jelas agak kecewa. Tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya karena memang ia kecewa.

"Tentu Kim Jongin bodoh, wanita secantik dia, pasti sudah ada kekasih yang lebih tampan darimu ", komentar Sehun makin menimbulkan kecemberutan di wajah Jongin.

'Kenapa, ada masalah, Jongin oppa ?'

"Ah tidak, kekasihmu pasti sangat beruntung bisa medapatkan wanita secantik dirimu ",

"Diam Jongin, berhentilah menggombal , membuatku ingin muntah saja", sahut Chanyeol.

.

.

"Jadi, kekasihmu dulu wajahnya mirip Irene ?', tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol setelah mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu.

Sementara Irene memilih membantu Sehun mencuci piring dan membereskan dapur.

"Tidak hanya mirip, tapi sama persis. Kenapa ?".

"Woah...kalau bgitu dia cantik sekali, seperti dewi...benar-benar sempurna, setiap inci dari wajahnya tak ada celanya ",

"Jangan berlebihan Kim Jongin ".

"Aku serius ".

"Lalu soojung bagaimana, jangan-jangan kau akan mendepaknya untuk mnedekati Irene ya ? kalau sampai kau melakukannya, aku akan... "

"Eh aku tidak seperti itu, aku hanya mengaguminya. Ingin berteman dengannya, kenapa kau sewot begitu " Jongin tidak terima dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang solah menuduhnya seorang playboy kelas teri.

"Aku cuma tak mau adikku berhubungan dengan playboy tidak jelas macam kau, lagipula kekasihnya jauh lebih tampan darimu ".

"Hey..yaaaa...siapa yang playboy !', Jongin mulai ribut dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu ?'

Irene bertanya pada Sehun setelah mendengar suara perselisihan tak penting Jongin dan Chanyeol yang meninggi.

Sehun melirik kedua pria di ruang tamu itu dan tertawa kecil,"begitulah ".

"Oh ya Sehun oppa, terima kasih, aku sudah boleh tinggal disini dan jadinya merepotkanmu "

"Sudahlah, lagipula rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali hanya kami berdua saja "

"Ah senangnya menemukan sahabat baru sepertimu oppa " ucap Irene dengan senyum tulus di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

Siang itu mataharai bersinar cukup terik dan Irene baru saja berbelanja bahan makanan dari mini market, dengan menenteng cukup banyak plastik belanjaan di tangannya, dia nampak kewalahan. Tiba-tiba

braaakkk...

Tak sengaja Irene menabrak seorang wanita.

"Awwww...maaf maaf..."

Irene yang menyadari wanita yang ditabraknya terjatuh buru-buru ingin menolongnya berdiri. Namun wajah wanita itu pucat seketika saat mendapati wajah Irene.

"So-Soo-hyun ? Tidak mungkin, kau sudah meninggal kan ?", tanyanya masih dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

Sadar situasi yang dihadapinya, Irene menyahut, "Aku bukan Soohyun, eonnie "

Ia membantu wanita itu berdiri.

"Tidak mungkin, kau mirip sekali dengannya "

Wanita berambut pendek itu masih lekat-lekat mengamati wajah Irene dengan seksama.

"Kau mengenal kakakku ?".

"Kakak ?"

"Aku adik Soohyun eonnie, namaku Joohyun ",

"Adiknya ? benarkah ?"

Irene mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau mengenal Park Chanyeol kan ?"

"Chanyeol ? ?",

"Park Chanyeol kekasih Soohyun. Kenalkan, aku Park Yoora, kakaknya ".

"Kau kakaknya Chanyeol oppa ?"

Wanita cantik bernama Yoora itu mengangguk.

"Tapi eonnie, kenapa kau bisa di sini ?"

"Kebetulan aku dan ibuku baru datang dari Busan dan kami ke Seoul menengok Chanyeol namun kami ingin mengejutkannya jadi kami tiba-tiba ke sini dan belum memberitahunya. Kau tahu dimana adikku tinggal ?"

Irene segera mengangguk riang

"Tentu , sekarang aku tinggal di rumahnya "

"Kau serius ? Joohyun kau harus membawa aku kesana "

"Ayo, dan panggil aku Irene saja, eonnie "

"Kau sangat manis dan cantik, persis sekali dengan Soohyunie. Pasti Yeol akan cocok jika bersamamu "

.

.

"A-Apa ?"

Irene hampir terlonjak kaget akibat perkataan itu

 _"Kakaknya Chanyeol oppa ini tidak sedang menyuruhnya bersama adiknya kan ?"_

Irene tidak menyukai apa yang mungkin terlintas di otak kakak Chanyeol ini.

 _"Perasaanku tidak enak, jangan-jangan dia mengira aku sedang pacaran dengan Chanyeol oppa..Oh shit "_

 _._

 _._

"Serius Chanyeollie tinggal di rumah sebesar ini ?"

Meski keluarga Chanyeol sudah bisa dibilang kaya sekarang, tapi rumahnya tidaklah sebesar rumah Sehun yang mungkin empat kali lebih luas.

"Hmmm, ini sebetulnya rumah artis yang sedang dia jaga, Chanyeol oppa kan pengawal pribadi, eonnie belum lupa kan soal pekerjaannya kan ?".

"Oh, tentu aku tahu itu, ayo "

Yoora menggandeng Irene masuk

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya "

.

.

"Yeol-ah !"

Yoora serta merta berseru nyaring memanggil adik kesayangannya itu, mmebuat Chanyeol yang sedang menonton televisi di sofa ruang tengah bersama Sehun terlompat kaget. Sontak agak menjauh dari Sehun yang sedang emnyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Noona ?"

"Iya, ini aku ! Kenapa cuma berdiri disana, apakah kau tak kangen padaku ?"

Chanyeol yang masih nampak terkejut beranjak dan segera menghampiri kakaknya dan memeluknya.

"Kau bertambah tinggi ya ?", komennya, membuat Chanyeol tertawa

"Ini gen keluarga kita ", sahut Chanyeol.

"Ah ini pasti...hey, bukankah kau Oh Sehun ? jadi kau pengawal pribadinya Sehun? Benar-benar Oh Sehun sang artis itu. wow !"

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil

"Kalau dilihat langsung, kalu lebih manis "

Yoora tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

"Kapan kau datang eonnie ? Kau bersama ibu kan, mana ibu ?", tanya Chanyeol tak sabar. Ia sangat rindu pada ibunya.

"Kami ingin memberimu kejutan, kami baru tiba tadi pagi, di jalan aku bertemu Joohyun, dia begitu mirip Soohyun ya "

"Iya, aku bertemu dengan Irene di makam Soohyunie. Awalnya aku kaget juga, tapi dia benar-benar adik Soohyun, mereka benar-benar tampak seperti gadis kembar "

Tak diduga, Yoora malah mendorong Irene agar mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Sontak kedua orang itu nampak kaget dan canggung pastinya.

"Kalian berdua ! Serasi sekali !", ucap Yoora dengan riang.

"A-apa ? eonnie, kami..."

Irene dan Chanyeol nampaknya mulai panik.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu malu begitu, aku merestui kalian kok "

"Tapi..."

Irene semakin panik.

Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eonnie, kami tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu,, kau salah paham "

Irene berupaya menjelaskan namun nampaknya Yoora tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Joohyun... dengarkan aku. Aku tahu Chanyeol masih mencintai Soohyun. Tapi dia harus maju ke depan dan kalian serasi sekali. Kalau kalian memang bersama, maka rencanaku dan ibu tidak jadi berjalan, dan kami tak menyesal, mengingat adi kesayanganku ini telah menemukan pengganti Soohyun yang sepertimu Joohyun-ah "

"Tunggu, rencana apa ? Noona sebetulnya ada apa ini ?"

Chanyeol berupaya meminta penjelasan dari kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya kami ke sini untuk menjodohkanmu, Yeollie "

"Apa ? perjodohan apa ? Noona, ini tidak lucu !'

"Yeol, dengan ketampananmu ini aku yakin banyak gadis yang ingin menjadi istrimu. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersama gadis sembarangan yang tidak sesuai standar keluarga Park, tapi kalau Joohyun, aku setuju "

Irene masih terlalu kaget, dia diam saja, karena dia tak mau memperkeruh suasana.

"Bagaimana, kalian mau mengakui hubungan kalian, atau...kujodohkan, kau yang putuskan. Lagipula kalian sudah tinggal serumah, apa yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi ?"

Yoora benar-benar memberi Chanyeol tekanan, ia bingung sekarang.

Ia tak mungkin memberitahu kakaknya kalau ia malah berbelok menjadi gay sekarang, kalau hal itu sampai ke telinga ibunya, ia bisa sakit jantung.

Irene sendiri tengah berpikir, cara apa yang cocok menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Tangannya menyentuh tangan Chanyeol

"Biar aku yang bicara, dijamin hubunganmu dengan Sehun akan aman ", bisiknya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Irene.

"Yoora eonnie ! ah kami malu sekali ! akhirnya hubungan kami ketahuan juga !", seru Irene dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan membuat Yoora percaya.

Membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan jodohkan Chanyeol oppa dengan wanita lain ya ? aku sangat mencintainya, tapi kupikir, kami belum siap untuk menikah, kau mengerti kan ?"

Irene berkata dengan senyum di wajahnya. Berharap kakak Chanyeol yang cantik ini akan mempercayai akting konyolnya.

Dengan cepat ia bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol, "Kau merestui kami kan ?"

Membuat Chanyeol terlihat kikuk, tapi ia lalu merangkul bahu Irene kemudian. Sedang Sehun ? Ia sedang berupaya menahan rasa cemburunya, meski ia tahu kalau yang dilakukan Irene adalah untuknya,

"Kalian ini ? kenapa masih malu-malu begitu ? Ibu harus tahu tentang ini "

Wajah Yoora berseri-seri, sepertinya ia bahagia sekali.

"Jangan Noona !" seru Chanyeol cepat.

"Lho kenapa ? aku yakin dia akan merestui kalian "

Chanyeol dan Irene seolah membeku di tempat mereka.

"Bagaimana ini ?", bisik Irene mulai cemas pada Chanyeol.

"Baik kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Ibu pasti menungguku ".

"Noona, kalian tinggal dimana ? Bagaimana kalau tinggal di sini saja ", tanya Chanyeol

Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi diam saja, meminta ijinnya untuk membiarkan ibu dan kakaknya tinggal disana.

Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil.

 _"Ini akan rumit ",_ pikir artis muda itu.

Tapi ia mana bisa menolak, mengingat mereka adalah ibu dan kakak pria yang amat dicintainya.

Irene bergerak menghampiri Sehun yang memasang raut wajah datarnya "Kita akan mengatasi ini, kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama , oppa dan kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku" bisiknya

 **TBC**

 _ **Chapter 5 Updated. Need all your review guys ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6 : Masalah dan Kebohongan**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN**_

 _ **CAST : OH SEHUN, PARK CHANYEOL, KIM JONGIN, IRENE**_

"Yeol-ah, apakah benar-benar tak apa jika kami tinggal disini ? Kami tidak mau merepotkan kalian "

Yoora bertanya lagi pada adiknya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Noona. Ya kan Sehun ?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun yang mendadak menajdi pendiam.

"Tentu Noona, kau boleh tinggal disini. Rumah ini kan punya banyak kamar, daripada tinggal di hotel , kalian menghabiskan uang, untuk apa ? tinggallah saja di sini "

Sehun menjawab walaupun dengan setengah hati plus senyuman yang snagat dipaksakan.

Jujur, sebutlah ia egois atau apalah, tapi ia tidak suka ibu dan kakak chanyeol tinggal disini, mereka akan membawa masalah baginya dan Chanyeol, betapa tidak, kakak Chanyeol yang cantik ini sudah menyuruh Chanyeol, kekasihnya untuk bersama Irene ? Memikirkannya saja, dadanya sudah terasa sangat sesak, apalagi kalau mereka nanti pindah ke sini, pasti mereka akan makin menyuruh Irene untuk mendekati Chanyeol, ia tahu Irene gadis baik, ia tidak akan mau bersama Chanyeol, namun tetap saja hal itu akan membuatnya cemburu setengah mati.

Tapi jika nanti ibunya mendesaknya, ia tak yakin Chanyeol akan sanggup menolaknya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan membawa ibu kemari. Terima kasih, Sehun, Yeollie.."

Sepeninggal Yoora, Irene buru-buru menghampiri Sehun. Tak ingin pria manis itu mengangapnya yang tidak-tidak atau sengaja mendekati Chanyeol karena dirinya sama sekali tak ada pikiran ke arah sana. Sedikitpun tidak ada.

"Sehun oppa, maaf aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui Chanyeol oppa sebagai kekasihku. Tapi sekarang tak ada jalan lain, ini satu-satunya jalan agar dia tidak dijodohkan . Kau...kau tidak marah padaku kan ?" Irene bertanya dengan nada yang agak takut-takut.

"Tapi apa ini tak akan memperburuk suasana ?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Maksudmu ?" Irene berpaling ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalau kita pura-pura berpacaran kemudian ibu sungguh-sungguhmemaksa kita bertunangan, bagaimana ? bukankah itu akan bertambah rumit saja, Irene-ya ?"

Gadis itu menepuk dahinya, ia sama sekali tak berpikir tentang akibat buruk tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kita pikirkan saja nanti lagi, sekarang aku mau istirahat, kepalaku sungguh pusing "

Sehun pamit menuju kamarnya. Membuat Irene kemudian mendorong Chanyeol untuk mengikuti dan menenangkannya.

.

.

Sehun berbaring di ranjangnya, dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Memikirkan kakak Chanyeol yang datang dan berkata akan menjodohkan adiknya. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah sekarang. Air mata diam-diam mengalir dari matanya.

Ingin sekali ia terlihat tegar namun air mata sialan itu malah mengalir.

Melihat Sehun, Chanyeol ikut naik ke ranjang, bergabung dengan Sehun yang berbaring membelakangi dirinya. Memeluk pinggangnya dan menempelkan wajahnya di punggung kurus itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Kau tidak marah pada Irene kan ?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menciumi tengkuk Sehun.

"Hmmmm...tentu aku tak marah padanya, aku tahu dia melakukan itu untuk kita, tapi..."

Sehun memilih untuk tidak meneruskan perkatannya.

"Tapi apa ?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja "

"Hunnie ", Chanyeol bergumam seraya kembali menciumi tengkuk Sehun membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Hmmmm ?"

Chanyeol malah meneruskan aksinya, memasukkan tangannya di balik kaos Sehun, mengelus punggungnya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya mneggeliat namun tidak berkomentar, melihat tak ada reaksi berarti ataupun penolakan dari Sehun, Chanyeol makin berani, kini ia mengelus perut rata artis muda itu.

"Chanyeol, hentikan.."

Tapi bukan namanya Chanyeol kalau ia menghentikan aksinya itu. Ia kini sibuk memilin nipple Sehun dari belakang. Mmebuat sang empunya menggeliat tidak nyaman akibat sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Yeol, aku sedang tidak ingin. Aku mau istirahat "

Tapi kemudian desahan kecil mulai keluar dari mulutnya, Sehun spontan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tahu kau suka, sayang . Jangan berbohong lagi, tubuhmu berkata kalau menyukai sentuhanku ", bisiknya di telinga Sehun.

Chanyeol lantas menggigit kecil daun telinga sehun, mengulumnya, menjilatnya dan mempermainkannya dengan lidahnya.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia mengelus junior Sehun yang masih terbungkus jeans ketatnya.

Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh Sehun sehingga menghadap ke arahnya. Tanpa ragu ia menyambar bibir mungil Sehun dengan bibirnya.

Sehun merespon ciuman Chanyeol dengan baik. Perlahan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

Desahan mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Celanamu, ketat sekali. Lepaskan saja "

Chanyeol berkata menunjuk jeans yang dipakai Sehun.

Dan Sehun mulai melepas sabuk yang dipakainya, sementara sebentar-sebentar ia mencuri ciuman dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya.

.

.

.

"Irene,Sehun dan Chanyeol dimana ?", tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Mereka di kamar Sehun di atas ", jawab Irene.

Serta merta Jongin segera menuju kamar utama di lantai dua itu, tapi ia segera berteriak melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Bagaimana tidak, Sehun tengah berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol, dan mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya berciuman, dengan pakaian yang mulai lepas dari tubuh mereka.

"A-ada apa ?'

Irene yang mendengar teriakan Jongin segera menyusul naik ke kamar itu.

Melihat seseorang yang tak diundang membuat Chanyeol dan sehun segera memisahkan diri.

"Kim Jongin ! sekali lagi, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu ?" seru Chanyeol dengan nada geram, sesi intimnya dengan Sehun lagi-lagi diganggu manajer tidak tahu aturan itu.

"Ada apa ?' tanya Irene.

"Anak kecil, jangan lihat, ini adegan tidak pantas ", Jongin menutup mata Irene dengan tangannya dan merangkulnya turun kebawah.

"Dasar, tukang cari kesempatan ", gerutu Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang asyik merangkul Irene.

.

.

"Chanyeol oppa ! cepat turun !", seru Irene dnegan nyaring dari lantai bawah.

"Ada apa lagi ?", Chanyeol merasa momennya denganSehun benar-benar rusak sekrang.

Dia menolak beranjak dari ranjang, sebaliknya ia mendekatkan dirinya pada sehun, bersiap mencumbunya lagi.

"Oppa ! Ibumu datang !' seru Irene lagi.

Seketika itu pula Chanyeol melompat dari ranjang.

"Gawat ! Gawat !", seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan, dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah.

.

.

"I-ibu ?", sapanya seraya menghambur ke pelukan wanita yang tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun di usianya yang 50 tahunan itu.

"Yeol-ah, kau tampak makin tinggi dan tampan "

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, memeluk ibunya sekali lagi

"Aku rindu padamu, bu "

Ibunya tertawa, "Kau ini punya pacar yang cantik dan juga adiknya Soohyun, kenapa tidak bilang, mau merahasiakannya sampai kapan hm ?"

"Ya ?"

Irene terlihat gugup, apalagi saat ibunya mendorongnya lebih mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu, cantik ?" Ibunya bertanya pada Irene

Irene berdehem pelan, suaranya serasa serak dan sulit keluar dari tenggorokan.

"Nama saya...Bae Joohyun, biasa dipanggil Irene"

"Hmmm, nama yang manis, sesuai dengan orangnya, kau cantik sekali "

Sehun yang baru turun dari atas, kembali menyaksikan adegan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

.

.

"Nyonya Park, kami tidak, saya tidak, hubungan kami tidak seperti itu, kami..."

Dengan susah payah Irene berusaha menjelaskan tapi tak dihiraukan Ibu Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kenapa masih malu-malu, Joohyun. Anak muda jaman sekarang, malu-malu tapi mau "

Irene berpikir percuma saja menjelaskan sekarang pada ibuChanyeol karena wnaita paruh baya itu tidak akan menghiraukannya.

Mata ibu Chanyeol lantas berpaling pada Sehun dan Jongin yang hanya mematung di tempat.

"Ini, siapa mereka ? Yeol? "

Ibu Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ini Oh Sehun, artis, klienku, dan juga pemilik rumah ini dan ini Kim Jongin manajernya "

Ibu Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah semuanya, ibu mau istirahat dulu ya " Dengan langkah santai, wanita paruh baya itu melenggang masuk ek kamar tamu yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Biar kutunjukkan kamar kalian "

Chanyeol dengan cekatan mengantar ibu dan kakaknya ke kamar tamu di lantai bawah.

.

.

"Hati-hati Sehun-ah, sepertinya ini masalah pertama dalam hubungan kalian ",

Jongin berbisik pada sehun, bukannya ingin berkamsud menakuti namun Jongin merasa kalau ibu Chanyeol tidak begitu suka pada Sehun.

"Kakak dan ibunya di sini, jaga tingkah kalian, kau tak mau ibunya sakit jantung gara-gara melihat kejadian seperti tadi kan ?" sambung Jongin. Bukan bercanda, kali ini manajer Sehun itu sangat serius.

"Sehun oppa, kau tidak selamnya berniat menyembunyikan ini kan ?', tanya Irene.

Sehun menggeleng, menolak berkomentar, dan memilih kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak ada ibu dan juga kakaknya, dengan sendirinya Sehun dan chanyeol harus ekstra berhati-hati agar mereka berdua tidak curiga akan hubungan mereka.

Bahkan Chanyeol juga harus berpura-pura tidur di kamar di sebelah kamar Sehun, ketika ibu dan kakaknya telah terlelap, barulah ia bisa pindah ke kamar Sehun.

Saat makan bersama, pun Irene juga dibuat canggung oleh sikap ibu Chanyeol yang amat memperhatikannya.

"Yeol-ah, ayo ambilkan daging lebih banyak untuk Joohyun, tubuhnya begitu kurus, lihatlah. Ibu tidak mau calon menantu ibu kurus begitu "

Irenemengerutkan dahinya bahkan hampir saja tersedak jus jeruknya, jujur saja ia merasa sangat tidak enak pada Sehun, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Chanyeol melirik ekspresi Sehun yang duduk tepat di depannya, pemuda itu tampak tidak berselera makan.

Irene mengambilkan sepotong daging untuk Sehun yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makannannya.

"Sehun oppa, makanlah lebih bnayak daging, kau juga terlalu kurus "

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan namuntidak juga memasukkandaging itu ke mulutnya.

"Sehun, berapa usiamu ?', tanya ibu Chanyeol.

"Tahun ini 22 tahun "

"Tapi kau masih tampak seperti berumur 18 tahun, kau imut sekali "

Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar komemntar ibu Chanyeol itu sedangkan mata Chanyeol sedari tadi tidak lepas darinya.

Ketika acara makan malam telah selesai, Sehun segera mengunci dirinya di kamar kembali, tadak ingin hatinya makin sakit.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Sehun bertingkah tak seperti biasanya, ingin mneyusulnya ke kamarnya, tapi ibunya belum tidur, dirinya jadi tak leluasa ke kamar mereka berdua. Memilih menyusul Irene untuk sekedar mengobrol di taman belakang rumah Sehun.

.

.

"Oppa , apa sebaiknya kita menyudahi kebohongan ini ?", tanya Irene pada Chanyeol di taman belakang. Gadis itu duduk di ayunan sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Irene-ah, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana "

"Oppa, kali ini kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ada jalan lagi, mengaku atau tidak. Kalau kau bersama sehun oppa, kau akan tetap dijodohkan. Hubungan sesama jenis, ibumu tak akan setuju, jadi mengaku atau tidak, sama saja . Sama sulitnya"

Chanyeol mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi. Ia merasa seperti berada di jalan yang sunguh buntu sekarang ini.

Tentu dari awal ia tahu konsekuensinya dan ia tak pernah menyesal telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, namun kini bisa dibilang hubungan mereka ada di ujung tanduk kalau seperti ini keadaannya.

"Atau, biarkan saja ibumu menjodohkanmu " celetuk Irene dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Apa ?"

Chanyeol samasekali tidak menyukai ide itu. Ide yang konyolsekali menurutnya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya atau tolol ?", umpatnya pada Irene

"Hey, dengarkan aku dulu !"

Gadis itu cemberut, "Maksudku, kita akan membuat gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu mundur dengan sendirinya "

"Caranya ?"

"Nanti kita pikirkan caranya "

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang akan dijodohkan denganku ? Ibu terlihat suka padamu "

Irene malah menjitak kepala Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol refleks memegangi kepalanya

"Hey,, sakit! tidak sopan, aku ini lebih tua darimu !", gerutu Chanyeol

"Aku lebih memilih Myung oppa daripada kau, dasar bodoh !"

"Kau..."

Chanyeol bersiap-siap menjewer telinga Irene saat ibunya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Woahhh...kalian romantis sekali "

Membuat Chanyeol segera menarik tangannya.

"Nyonya Park, aku lelah, mau tidur dulu, selamat malam " pamit Irene, tak ingin memperpanjang obrolan.

"Jangan panggil begitu, panggil saja ibu "

"I-ibu ?"

"Toh sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku "

Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum, sedangkan Irene hanya mengangguk gugup dan berlalu pergi, mempercepat langkahnya berlalu dari hadapan ibu Chanyeol.

"Kekasihmu manis sekali, ia amat mirip dengan Soohyunie, ibu yakin Soohyun pun tidak akan keberatan , apalagi kalau Joohyun kan adik kandungnya "

"Ibu, Irene itu masih 19 tahun "

"Lalu ? ibu dulu juga menikah muda "

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, ia mendadak berpikir ide Irene boleh juga. Dia akan mmebiarkan ibunya menjodohkannya. Kalau bisa ia akan lari bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya tidur, ia dengan cepat menuju kamar Sehu n.

Dilihatnya kekasihnya itu telah terlelap.

Dengan gerakan perlahan karena tak ingin membangunkan Sehun, ia naik ke ranjang dan bergabung dengan Sehun.

Memeluknya dari belakang seperti biasa.

"Ngghhh..."

Sehun sedikit terbangun ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak menciumi leher dan bahunya.

"Kau sedang apa ? geli, Yeol ", desahnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti, ia tetap menciumi kekasihnya, malah tangannya semakin ke mana-mana.

.

.

Yoora yang terbangun dan ingin mengambil air ke dapur, samar-samar mendengar suara dari kamar Sehun . Memang kamar Sehun ada dua, di atas dan di bawah, kamar di bawah lebih luas dan Sehun tampak lebih nyaman di kamar yang ada di lantai bawah tersebut. Namun sayangnya Sehun lupa akan keberadaan kakak Chanyeol.

Karena penasaran, ia naik dan saat didepan pintu kamar Sehun dan suara desahan itu makin terdengar jelas. Menajamkan telinganya, perasaan Yoora tidak enak.

Penasaran, Yoora langsung membuka pintu yang memang tidak terkunci.

Betapa kagetnya ia, seluruh tubuhnya rasanya lemas saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menciumi Sehun.

Adiknya menciumi leher, tengkuk, bahu dan punggung Sehun dan yang dicium tampak menikmatinya.

"Park Chanyeol !", teriaknya histeris.

Membuat dua pria itu terlonjak kaget.

"Noo-Noona..?' wajah Chanyeol pucat seketika.

"Ya Tuhan , ada apa ini sebenarnya, apa hubungan kalian ?" wajah Yoora masih amatlah pucat, untung saja gelas yang dibawanya tidak jatuh.

SedangkanSehun yang sebenarnta masih mengantuk kini telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Yoora Noona...", Sehun mancoba berkata namun suaranya seakan tercekat.

"Diam kau ! aku sedang bicara pada adikku..Chanyeol !apa hubunganmu dengannya, jawab aku!"

"Noona...dia, Sehun ini..kekasihku "

Rasanya seluruh syaraf di tubuh Yoora berhenti bekerja, ia ingin pingsan saat itu juga

"Dan Irene ?apa hubunganmu dengannya ? "

"Dia hanya kuanggap adikku, karena dia adik Soohyun ", jawab Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yoora berjalan mendekati ranjang Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini Park Chanyeol ?" Nadanya terdengar lemas dan prihatin.

"Sejak Soohyun tiada ?", tanya Yoora lagi.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Tidak bisa menatap kakaknya.

"Chanyeol, kita harus bicara, BERDUA "

Yoora mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol mengikutinya. Dan Chanyeol tak ada pilihan lain. Dia sudah ketahuaun, hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah ketahuan.

.

.

Setelah Sehun tinggal sendirian di kamarnya, mendadak ia menjadi amat takut, ia takut kalau cjanyeol tenyata benar-benar dijodohkan dan mereka dipaksa berpisah.

Irene yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Ia penasaran dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Yoora tengah ada dikamar Sehun. Ditambah lagi ekspresi kakak Chanyeol itu sangat pucat dan horor.

"Sial, jangan-jangan Yoora eonnie melihat ?!"

Irene menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat!", ia bergegas ke kamar atas.

Ia melihat Yoora menuruni tanggan dengan Chanyeol mengekorinya.

Sedang Sehun duduk diranjangnya juga dengan wajah pucat.

"Oppa, Sehun oppa..ada apa ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Irene ikut duduk di ranjang Sehun, namun Sehun tak kunjung sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Sehun oppa..." ia mengguncang pelan bahu Sehun.

Dan gadis itu semakin kaget sajasaat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Oppa, kau kenapa ? apa yang terjadi ?"

"Kakaknya Chanyeol...dia melihat semuanya...dia tahu soal Chanyeol dan aku. Kami tamat, ibunya akan menyuruh kami berpisah, kami...kami.."

Sehun terus saja memeluk Irene seraya terisak.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut gelap Irene..

"Hey oppa, tenanglah, tenang dulu, mungkin saja kalian akan direstui "

Sehun menarik dirinya dari pelukan Irene

"Tidak mungkin, kau tak melihat bagaimana wajah kakaknya tadi ? Pucat sekali , sudah seperti melihat hantu dan saat ia melihatku, ia jijik seperti melihat bakteri ganas yang harus dimusnahkan ", katanya seraya terisak.

Tidak tega, Irene menepuk punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

Ia pun mempunyai perasaan tak enak, ia merasa Chanyeol hampir pasti akan dijodohkan dan yang terburuk adalah mereka dipaksa berpisah lantas Chanyeol akan berhenti menjadi pengawal Sehun, bahkan bisa-bisa ia dipaksa kembali ke Busan agar tak bisa bertemu Sehun lagi.

Ibu Chanyeol sudah kaya sekarang dan dengan uangnya ia bisa melakukan apapun.

Sehun kembali memeluk Irene dan gadis itu membiarkan piyamanya basah karena air mata Sehun.

.

.

"Bisa kau menjelaskannya sekarang ?" Yoora menatap tajam Chanyeol, Yoora yang marah bisa menjadi snagat menakutkan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun dan kenapa kau menciumnya speerti itu ? dia pria kan ?"

"Sehun itu...kekasihku, noona"

Jawaban itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong di telinga Yoora. Ia sama seklai tidak bisa percaya kalau adik kebanggannya, adik yang sangat ia sayangi kini berubah menjadi ...gay ?

"Apa ? kau bercanda kan ? Chanyeol , kau ini normal ! demi Tuhan , kau normal, kau menyukai wnaita, kau akan menikah, dan memberikan cucu untuk ibu "

"Kenapa tidak kau duluan saja yang menikah noona ? kau dan Donghae hyung, menikah saja dan memberikan cucu untuk ibu "

"Park Chanyeol ! kenapa sekarang kau menjadi pintar membantah ? apa dia yang mengajarkanmu ? pasangan gaymu itu ?"

"Cukup, noona ! jangan mengatai Sehun seperti itu !"

"Woahhh, kau sekarang sudah berani membantahku ya ! Aku sekarang memohon padamu, Chanyeol. Tinggalkan dia, sebelum ibu tahu, dia bisa sakit jantung kalau mengetahui anak laki-laki kesayangannya sekarang menjadi seorang homoseksual " Yoora memijit dahinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mninggalkannya "

"Ibu bisa melakukan apa saja, Chanyeol, dengarkan aku " Tatapan Yoora melembut. Bagaimanapun keadaan Chanyeol, ia sangat sayang pada adiknya itu dan ia tidak tega kalau ibunya akna memarahi Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku, aku tidak akan mengambil pusing atas orientasi seksualmu, tapi ibu..dia konservatif, dan gay, dia tak akan menerimanya, semanis apapun Sehun itu, dia akan memaksa kalian berpisaj, dan Irene...tak bisa aku percaya dia bisa membantu kalian berbohong "

Yoora merasa kepalanya makin pusing dengan masalah ini.

"Sampai kapan kalian berniat menyembunyikannya ? Sehun itu artis, kalau publik sampai tahu, karirnya akan hancur. Korea cukup konservatif, aku tak yakin jika publik bisa menerima kalau artis idola mereka ternyata gay. Kalau kau memang mencintainya harusnya kau tidak boleh egois "

"Kami bisa menikah di luar negeri " jawab Chanyeol dengan cuek

"Yeol..."

.

.

"Siapa yang akan menikah ?"

Ibu Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah muncul d hadapan mereka. Membuat dua anak keluarga Park itu terkejut bukan kepalang.

Sejak kapan ibu mereka telah ada disana,

"Ibu...tentu noona yang akan menikah, ya kan ?", Chanyeol berusaha mengelak.

"Oh ya ? Lalu siapa yang gay ?", tanya Ibu Chanyeol lagi.

Membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Kedua kakiknya terasa lemas.

"Apakah artis itu...kekasihmu, Yeol-ah ?"

Ibunya bertanya dengan nada yang tenang, namun justru mmebuat Chanyeol merinding.

Ia benar-benar tertangkap basah sekarang.

"Bisa kau tolong jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya Yeol ? dan apakah Yoora telah mengganggu sesi ciuman panas kalian tadi ?"

kali ini ibunya bertanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

.

.

Sehun masih duduk di ranjangnya sementara Irene masih duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehun, kita pergi sekarang ", kata Chanyeol begitu ia sampai di kamar Sehun.

"Pergi kemana ?"

Sehun nampak bingung begitupun dengan Irene

" ada apa oppa ?"

"Kita pergi dari sini, kita ke kanada saja, kita menikah di sana", Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun.

"Ayo kemasi barangmu, kita pergi sekarang "

"Tapi Chan .."

.

.

"Tidak akan ada yang pergi dari rumah ini ", seru ibunya disertai Yoora tiba di kamar itu

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Park Chanyeol, kalau kau berani melangkah selangkah saja keluar dari rumah ini, jangan pernah memanggil ibu lagi, ibu lebih baik tidak mmemiliki anak pemberontak sepertimu !", bentak ibunya.

Suaranya meninggi, ia marah besar.

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangannya dari pegangan Chanyeol

"Nyonya Park ,ada apa sebenarnya ?" tanyanya.

"Diam kau, dasar anak ingusan ! Hentikan smeua ini, hentikan kebohongan ini ! kau berani membuat putraku menjadi seperti ini, homoseksual itu menjijikkan, apa kalian tahu itu ? pastikan kalian mengakhiri hubungan kalian sekarang ! Dan kamu anak ingusan, kau sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan putraku karena ia akan menikah dengan gadis yang sederajat dengannya, dan yang terpenting berjenis keklamin wanita ! bukan dengan pria. Aku ingin cucu, dia putraku satu-satunya, kalau dia bersamamu, apakah kalian bisa memberikanku cucu ? menggelikan sekali !"

Semuanya terdiam. Yoora sebenarnya tidak tega pada Chanyeol,tapi ia diam saja, ia tak bisa melawan ibunya.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana, Chanyeol ? apa kau bisa meninggalkan dia ? apa jawabanmu ?" tanya ibunya sekali lagi.

Dan Chanyeol hanya menunduk, ia sama sekali tak mau berpisah dengan Sehun. Hidupnya tanpa sehun sama saja membunuhnya perlahan.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan Joohyun ? dia gadis yang baik dan cocok untukmu "

"Ibu..." Chanyeol berkata dengan lelah.

"Maaf nyonya Park, tapi saya dan Chanyeol oppa tidak dalam hubungan seperti yang anda bayangkan, jadi kalau anda berniat menyuruhku bersama Chanyeol oppa, maaf saya tidak bisa " kata Irene dengan tegas.

"Baik, kalau dia tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, kucarikan gadis yang lain saja, yang sederajat dengan kita, bukan artis homoseksual tidak jelas seperti bocah ini "

Ibu Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan sinis.

"Kuberi kalian waktu semalam untuk berpisah, karena besok Chanyeol akan ikut bersamaku kembali ke busan "

Chanyeol akan membantah tapi dipotong ibunya.

"Tidak ada bantahan Chanyeol, kemasi barangmu, ibu tidak mau tinggal berlama-lama di rumah sialan ini "

Dengan cepat Sehun masuk kekamarnya dan Chanyeol berlari mengikutinya.

Sehun mengeluarkan semua pakaian Chanyeol dari lemarinya.

"Yaa.. Oh Sehun! apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Mengeluarkan pakaianmu, dan membantumu membereskan barang-barangmu "

"Apa kau sedang mengusirku, siapa yang mau pergi ?"

Chanyeol mencekal lengan Sehun.

"Sudahlah Yeol, turutilah kata ibumu. Dia mau kita berpisah, kita berpisah saja "

"Semudah itu kau mau menyerah, semudah itu kau mau melepaskan aku ? Sehun, lihat aku ! Lihat mataku ! "

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Sehun, agak memaksanya untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah, kau dengar aku ?"

"Chanyeol, sudahlah, aku sudah lelah. Apa kau berpikir aku tidak pernah cemburu melihatmu dengan Irene ? aku tahu kalian hanya berpura-pura tetapi aku tetap cemburu !" Persetan dengan gengsi, tidak ada gengsi di dalma kamus Sehun sekarang ini. Ia sudah lelah.

Chanyeol meraih Sehun dalam dekapannya, mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kita pergi bersama saja, kita kabur ke kanada "

"Kau sudah gila ya ?"  
Sehun mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, sayang..aku tidka mau dijodohkan oleh ibu "

"Aku tidak mau Chanyeol,tapi ini akan makin mengacaukan semuanya "

"Sehun..."

"Sudahlah Yeol "

Sehun terduduk lemas di ranjangnya.

Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Chanyeol meraih wajah Sehun, menghapus air mata itu dengan tangannya.

"Jangan menangis Sehun , aku mohon "

Tetapi tangis Sehun malah makin keras.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Chanyeol, menumpahkan segala kesedihannya disana.

Hati Chanyeol pun sakit sekali, ia memeluk Sehun dengan begitu erat.

Mencium wangi musk rambutnya yang amat disukainya.

Membelai rambut halus kelam yang terasa amat lembut di tangannya.

"Dari awal hubungan kita sudah salah "

Gumam Sehun di dada Chanyeol. Ia agak menyesali semuanya.

"Tidak , tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja orang-orang tidak bisa mengerti "

"kita sama-sama pria, itu sebabnya orang tidak mengerti kita "

Chanyeol mengangkat pelan wajah Sehun, menyatukan bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya, membelai lembut bibir yang disukainya itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Air mata Sehun masih menetes, kepedihannya makin mencabik hatinya saat ia mulai terbuai ciuman lembut Chanyeol. Ia akan merindukan ciuman yang mampu membuatnya melayang itu

.

.

"Chanyeol oppa, kau tidak serius kan ? Kau tidak akan kembali ke Busan dan meninggalkan Sehun oppa kan ? Jawab aku oppa !"

Irene menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol saat pria itu mengepak barang-barang ke kopernya.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda jangkung itu.

"Oppa, jawab aku !", Irene berteriak lebih keras.

"Besok aku akan berangkat " katanya pelan.

"Oppa ! Aishhh... kubilang juga apa , membiarkan ibumu tinggal di sini, itu bencana ! "

"Irene tolong, bagaimanapun dia itu ibuku, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkannya tinggal di hotel, kalau di rumah ini ada banyak kamar ?"

"Tapi rumah ini milik Sehun oppa, apakah kau sudah lupa ? kemudian kau membiarkan tamu disini membuat pemilik rumah ini menangis, begitu ? Kau ini benar-benar tidak mempunyai hati, bukannya kau yang selalu bilang kau mencintai Sehun oppa tapi nyatanya apa, kau malah menyakitinya !"

Irene berteriak

Gadis cantik itu sungguh-sungguh kehilangan kesabaran sekarang. Ia merasa Chanyeol tidak memikirkan perasaan Sehun sama sekai. Ia sama sekali tidak punya keberanian apapun untuk melawan kehendak ibunya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti juga mengepak barangnya, sebetulnya ia pun berat sekali meninggalkan sehun, ia yakin benar pemuda manis itu hatinya tengah hancur sekarang.

Chanyeol meremmat rambut hitamnya hingga kusut dan terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

Ia menangis, lalu terisak pelan. Chanyeol tidak pernah menangis, apalagi di depan orang lain, namn untuk kali ini, dia tak bisa lagi menahan kepedihannya.

Irene berjongkok di depan Chanyeol, merasa iba juga pada pria yang telah dianggap seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri meraih pelan wajah Chanyeol, mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Oppa, jangan menangis, huh ? Kau seharusnya kuat dan tegar agar bisa membantu Sehun oppa, tapi kenapa kau malah menjadi lemah begini ?"

"Aku lelah, Irene "

"Ya ampun oppa, biasanya kau kuat, tetapi sekarang kenapa kau malah menjadi mudah menyerah ?"

"Walau aku kuat, tetapi kalau disuruh memilih antara sehun atau ibu, aku tidak sanggup "

Irene lantas meraih Chanyeol dalam pelukannya, mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau Sehun oppa saja yang pergi ?"

"Apa maksudmu ? ini rumahnya, Irene-ya ", Chanyeol tidak paham maksud pembicaraaan Irene

"Aku tahu, ini hanyalah sementara, karena kalau ia semakinlama di sini, ia bisa mati muda, apalagi besok calon istrimu kemungkinan akan tiba "

"A-apa? " Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya apa yang didengarnya.

Irene mengangguk.

"Benar, sebaiknya kau bersiap " godanya dan membuat masam wajah Chanyeol.

Irene mengerlingkan matanya dan akan beranjak berdiri, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkap tangannya, memaksa gadis itu berjongkok kembali.

"Hey Irene, sebentar, darimana kau tahu hal itu ?"

"Hey, apa kau meremehkanku ? disini dinding itu memiliki telinga "

"Dan telinganya itu kau. Dasar gadis kecil ini... Ayolah Irene, cepatlah katakan yang sebenarnya, aku sedang tak berminat bercanda sekarang ini "

"Aishh, oppa kau itu pemaksa sekali, baiklah "

Irene menyuruh chanyeol sedikit menunduk, agar ia bisa membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Chanyeol itu kelebihan tinggi badan.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat terkejut, sedangkanIrene memasang wajah datarnya.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Sehun oppa tinggal di rumah Jongin oppa untuk sementara, kalau perlu aku akan menemaninya jadi kau tidak usah khawatir "

"Kau ? tinggal di rumah Jongin bodoh itu juga ? justru kalau begitu, aku yang khawatir padamu, Irene-ya"

"Kenapa ?", gadis itu bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Irene-ah, Jongin itu kan menyukaimu, apa kau tidak cukup peka untuk itu ? dan dia itu mesum, aku tidak setuju kalau kau tinggal di sana "

"Aku tahu itu ", Irene mengangguk dan masih terlihat tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini saja "

"Dan membiarkan ibumu untuk memaksaku menikah denganmu lagi ? tidak, aku tidak mau , oppa . Aku tidka mau dipaksa lagi untuk dekat denganmu oleh ibumu "

"Eh bukankah kau bilang, calon istriku akan datang besok ?"

"Target utama ibumu itu adalah aku, apa kau lupa ? dia akan tetap memaksaku dekat denganmu selama aku disini, jadi lebih baik aku bersama sehun oppa saja. Tenang saja, kau percaya pada Jongin oppa kan ?"

"Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu percaya pada si hitam itu .Kenapa ? kau tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku ?"

Irene meninju pelan lengan chanyeol, "Tidak lucu, oppa "

Chanyeol memegangi lengannya dan tertawa pelan, "Lalu aku disini sendirian ?"

"Tenanglah, besok aku datang, tetapi tidak dengan Sehun oppa. Ibumu terlanjur membencinya, setiap melihat Sehun oppa dia seperti ingin menelannya saja.

Jadi sebaiknya dia jangan muncul dulu di hadapan ibumu. Lagipula aku juga penasaran, seperti apa wanita itu ? kalau bisa akan kukerjai dia, ah tapi aku yakin kalau aku tetap akan lebih cantik "

Irene tersenyum jahil, sebelum Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu, kau tampak mengerikan ", ujarnya. Irene dan memegangi kepalanya

"Sakit oppa !"

Chanyeol tergelak seraya mengelus pelan kepala Irene.

"Jadi, kembalikan semua barangmu, kita mengepak barang Sehun oppa saja ", sahut Irene kemudian.

"Eoh, tapi dia dimana ?"

"Kenapa, sudah rindu padanya ?" goda Irene.

"Irene-ah " Chanyeol tidak berminat dengan gurauan Irene. Ia sedang tak ada mood sekarang.

Irene kembali membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol.

"Eoh. dia di hotel ?"

"Bodoh ! jangan keras-keras nanti ibumu mendengarnya !"  
Irene mendorong pelan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, cepat sana susullah Sehun oppa, biar aku saja yang membereskan barangnya "

"Apa kau yakin ?"

"iya oppaku yang tampan, cepatlah pergi "

Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar sehun, tapi ia berbalik sebentar dan memeluuk Irene

"Terima kasih, Irene-ah. Aku berhutang padamu "

"Sudahlah oppa, aku senang bisa menolong orang lain "

Irene menepuk-nepuk punggung chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu pergi, ia menurut saja saat Irene menyuruhnya cepat pergi, karena di matanya, Irene adalah gadis yang cerdas dan banyak akal, urusan rumit ini akan sedikit lebih ringan jika dibantu gadis cantik itu. Dan Irene sama sekali tak ada maksud lain selain tulus membantu Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 6 updated...Don't forget to review !**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 : Perasaan berbeda**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Irene, Kim Myungsoo, Park Yoora**_

 _ **WARN : TYPO (S)**_

Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol sampai di hotel yang dikatakan oleh Irene, gadis itu mengatakan Sehun telah ada disana. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menuju kamar 401, dimana Sehun menginap.

Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum mendapati submisif yang sangat dirindukannya tengah menata pakaiannya di lemari hotel.

Dengan langkah perlahan Chanyeol mendekatinya, karena ia berniat memberi Sehunnya kejutan kecil , Chanyeol meraih pinggang rampingnya dan memeluknya erat.

'"Sehunnie ", katanya persis di telinganya, membuat Sehun terkejut seketika.

"Omo Chanyeol ! kau mengejutkanku !"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan lehernya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang menurut Chanyeol seperti bayi.

"Yeol !", serunya disertai tawa lebar di wajahnya dan segera berbalik memeluk Chanyeol.

.

.

"Jadi, ini semua ide nya Irene ?"

Chanyeol bertanya setelah mereka berdua duduk di ranjang.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia juga memberiku ini "

Sehun mengacungkan dua lembar tiket Korea-kanada di tangannya.

"Anak itu, apakah dia serius ingin kita menikah disana ?" tanya Chanyeol..

"Kupikir begitu "

"Lalu dia sendirian menghadapi ibuku ? apa dia sudah tidak waras ?" Chanyeol mencemaskan keadaan Irene juga, karena gadis itu akan menghadapi ibunya sendirian, seorang diri .

"Apa maksudmu, Yeol ?"

"Ibuku, dia akan melakukan apapun..walaupun kita bisa saja kabur, tetapi ibu bisa melakukan apa saja , dan akukhawatir pada Irene"

"Lantas kita harus bagaimana ? aku takut Chanyeol "

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol, memeluknya erat. Merasa nyaman tiap kali memeluk kekasihnya itu, karena mampu memberikan rasa aman di seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membelai punggung Sehun untuk sekedar memberinya ketenangan.

"Aku takut kalau ibu akan membongkar hubungan kita di depan publik, kalau hal itu terjadi, karirmu akan benar-benar habis dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Sehun "

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Sehun.

"Tetapi kupikir Irene punya maksud lain "

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekatkan badannya ke Sehun.

"Dan itu maksud yang baik, anak itu benar-benar cerdas " bisik Chanyeol di telinga Sehun, menghembuskan nafas dengan sengaja ke telinga Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata namun tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arah Sehun,, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Perlahan mendekat, Chanyeol menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan kekasihnya itu hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Lidah terlatih Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawah Sehun, tanda memohon untuk membuka bibir itu.

Dan dengan senang hati Sehun hanya membiarkan lidah liar kekasihnya menguasai seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Mengabsen barisan gigi rapi tersebut, setelah itu Sehun mengajak lidahnya memasuki mulutnya.

Yang tentu disambut Sehun dengan senang hati dan mengajak lidah Chanyeol berdansa disana.

Bibir mereka sduah terpisah, tetapi lidah mereka makin membelit erat. Saling jilat, berdansa, menyesap dan menggigit.

Lantas Chanyeol sengaja memisahkan jarak antara mereka, menatap kekasihnya itu yang tampak sangat menggoda dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, mata sayu dan nafas tidak teraturnya.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya di atas Sehun, menghimpitnya dan menciumi leher putihnya.

"Bersiaplah memanggil namaku, Hunnie ", bisik Chanyeol dengan berat karena sudah dikuasai nafsunya..

Sehun tertawa pelan, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih menggemaskannya itu.

Kembali bibir mereka bertemu, ciuman mereka kini menjadi lebih panas dan menuntut.

Suara desahan khas ciuman panas me,memenuhi kamar itu.

Tangan besar Chanyeol yang menganggur kini menjelajahi semua badan mulus Sehun yang selalu menggodanya, tangan besarnya mengusap perut rata Sehun setelah menyingkap kaos hitam yang dipakai sehun.

Akibatnya Sehun pun mulai mendesah merasakan geli diperutnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya, mengecup dagu runcing Sehun, turun ke lehernya yang kembali dijilatinya, sehingga membentuk tanda kemerahan.

Dengan gerakan tidak sabaran Chanyeol membuka kaos hitam Sehun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan dengan gerakan cepat ia juga mengenyahkan jeans ketat beserta boxernya membuat Sehun terbaring telanjang dengan wajah yang amat polos.

Chanyeol dengan senyum mesumnya memandangi seluruh tubuh Sehun, membuat sehun yang dipandangi merasa malu dan menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mata bulat itu serasa menelanjangi seluruh tubuhnya yang memang sudah telanjang.

"Kau curang Channie "

"Oh kau mau aku membuak semua bajuku ? oh Hunnie sayang aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata semesum ini "

Muncul kerutan di kening Sehun. Tidak terima akan Chanyeol yang menyebutnya mesum.

"Kalau aku ini mesum, lalu kau apa ?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah sama polosnya dengan Sehun.

Membuat sehun menahan nafasnya sambil memeperhatikan setiap inci tubuh Chanyeol yang terpahat dengan sempurna.

Saat itu juga ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihnya, ia bisa bersandar di bahu lebar dan dada bidangnya. Tubuhnya akan menempel di perut berotot Chanyeol dan kedua lengan kekarnya akan memeluknya dengan posesif, melindunginya dari apapun.

Begitu pandangannya turun ke perut Chanyeol, wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat. Benda itu, benda yang sangat disukainya, yang selalu memberinya kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan tiada tara, sekarang telah berdiri tegak, menantangnya.

"sayang lihatlah, kau begitu yadong, air liurmu sampai menetes begitu "

Sehun segera meraba bibirnya, kering. Sial, Chanyeol menggodanya.

"Yaaakk, Chanyeol ! air lirku tidak menetes! aku pun tidak mesum sama sekali, justru yang mesum itu kau !', serunya. Sehun menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat ? Hey ?", Chanyeol memegang tangan mungil Sehun.

Begitu sehun membuka matanya, ia terkesiap. Benda itu, kejantanan Chanyeol udah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang mesti kau lakukan, Hunnie "

Meski agak ragu awalnya namun perlahan Sehun menyentuh junior Chanyeol, mennggenggamnya dan mengelusnya. Bagaimanapun ia masih belum terbiasa jika harus memanjakan junior Chanyeol seperti itu, ia masih nampak amat canggung.

"Ahhh, Hunnie jangan main-main denganku " ujar Chanyeol seraya meremas lembut rambut halus Sehun.

Sehun perlahan memajukan kepalanya dan menjilat ujungnya, ia tersenyum mendengar desahan kecil kekasihnya. Membuat Sehun membuka lebar mulutnya dan memasukkan benda dengan ukuran ekstra itu sebisanya. Meski tak muat karena mulutnya jauh lebih kecil.

Lidah Sehun memainkan kejantanannya dengan baik, membuat chanyeol mendesah keenakan.

Kedua bola kembarnya pun menjadi mainan Sehun. Tak ada sungkan lagi, yang ada Sehun terlihat menikmati kegiatannya.

Chanyeol meraba dada Sehun yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

Kedua ibu jarinya mengelus nipple merah muda Sehun yang ternyata sudah menegang walau belum disentuh.

"Mmmppphhhh..." erang Sehun.

Kris memasukkan jarinya ke lubang luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah.

Perlahan ia pun memasukkan jari keduanya.

"Arghhhh...mmpfff...", wajah Sehun mengerut merasakan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalarinya.

.

.

Tanpa disangka tiba-tiba Sehun pun ikut memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Chanyeol.

"Argghhh...Sehunnie ! apa yang kau lakukan !?", erang Chanyeol.

"Sakit ya ? maaf...hehehe...", ia terkekeh melihat wajah Chanyeolnya yang lucu sekali itu menurutnya, ia hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol paham dan merasakan rasa sakit ketika 'dimasuki'.

.

Sehun segera mengeluarkan jarinya. Mmebuat Chanyeol lalu memaju-mundurkan jarinya yang masih berada di lubang sehun dengan gerakan pelan.

Sehun mendesah lega, ia kembali mengulum junior besar Chanyeol. Ia suka sekali benda itu, bagaimanapun ia menyakitinya, merenggangkannya, sampai membuatnya menangis kesakitan, tetapi dia juga yang akan memberinya kenikmatan, sensasi di seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya serasa melayang dan seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutnya, membuatnya berteriak nikmat hingga badannya bergetar memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"C-chan ! arggghhhh !", Chanyeol melesakkan jari panjangnya begitu dalam hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sehun.

Dan Sehun seketika itu juga mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di mulut chanyeol yang dengan senang hati ditelannya sampai habis tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Sehun menutup matanya, ,mencoba menikmati sisa kenikmatan puncaknya, badannya terbaring lemas. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, kini ia menciumi perut dan dada sehun dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Ingin menandai sehun sebagai miliknya dan hanya miliknya seorang.

Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil sehun kembali, tangannya kembali memanjakan junior Sehun yang telah melemas, sehingga menjadi tegak kembali.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Terlalu lemas untuk bicara.

Lantas Chanyeol melebarkan paha sehun, menempatkan betisnya di kedua bahunya.

Chanyeolmenjilati bibirnya sendiri yang mendadak kering karena melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggoda tersaji di depannya. Pemandangan yang begitu menggoda itu, lubang sehun yang berkedut-kedut dan seakan mengundangnya.

Dengan bantuan tangannya, ia mengarahkan junior besarnya di depan lubang Sehun. Sehun memegang erat bantalnya, membayangkan sakitnya nanti.

"Tenang, cantik...rileks..",Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih yang tampak gugup.

Sehun membuang nafasnya dan berusaha bernafas seperti biasa, mencoba rileks. Menatap dalam manik gelap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati melingkarkan kedua kaki sehun di pinggangnya, dan memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan tangan kanannya.

Sehun memeluk Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

.

.

"Arghhh...Cha-nnnn !', jerit Sehun ketika benda itu memasuki lubang sempitnya.

"Rileks sayang ", Chanyeol mengelus pipi sehun dengan sayang.

Chanyeol bergerak lagi, menyatukan dirinya dengan Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Sakitttt Yeol !', Karena tidak tahan Sehun menggigit bahu Chanyeol.

"Sempit sekali, Hunnie ! argghhh..." erang chanyeol, ia sangat emnyukai sensasi nikmat ketika berada di dalam lubang sempit Sehun itu.

Beberapa menit mereka berada di posisi seperti itu.

"Apa kau siap, cantik ?", tanya chanyeol dengan lembut.

Sehun mengangguk, "Pelan-pelan, Yeol "

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun lalu mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Sehun menggenggam erat bantalnya, ia mengerang pelan merasakan pergerakan Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya.

Gerakan Chanyeol yang awalnya pelan berubah menjadi kasar dan cepat.

"Argghhh, Yeoll ! lebih cepat ! kau besar sekali !"

"Kau sempit sekali sayang ! mmphhh..."

Chanyeol mencium bibir sehun dengan panasnya.

Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol semakin cepat saat dirasanya otot-otot lubang sehun makin menyempit, semakin ketat yang pertanda ia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Dengan erangan panjang, Chanyeol menyemburkan cairannya di dalam Sehun sementara sehun menumpahkannya di tangan Chanyeol,

Keduanya masih saling memeluk erat sambil mengatur nafas mereka.

Chanyeol lalu berbaring disamping sehun, sehingga kejantanannya tercabut dan membuat sehun mengernyit merasakan kehiilangan .

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie ", Chanyeol mengecup leher Sehun.

Sehun tergelak, "Gombal " kemudian mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Selamanya "

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku lelah, mau tidur "

"Tidurlah, cantik " Chanyeol menyenderkan kepala sehun di dada bidangnya.

Diam-diam Chanyeoltersenyum

" _Aku harus berterima kasih lagi pada Irene setelah ini. Gadis pintar ",_

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol kembali ke rumah sehun karena bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya cemas.

Tanpa ditemani Sehun pastinya, untuk sementara sehun akan tinggal di hotel untuk menghindari konflik lebih lanjut dengan sang ibunda.

Tetapi ketika tiba dirumah, ia terkejut melihat ibunya mengobrol dengan begitu akrab dengan seorang gadis, ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu membelakangi dirinya.

"Siapa dia ? ah sudahlah, aku kan harus mencari Irene sekarang, dia pasti ada dikamarnya "

Chanyeol bergegas menuju lantai dua, kamar Irene tepatnya, tapi ibunya lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Yeollie-ah, kau sudah kembali " seru ibunya yang menyusulnya ke lantai dua.

"Iya bu, sebentar aku mau mencari Irene "

"Tak usah dicari, gadis itu sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi "

"A-apa bu ?" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah ibunya yang masih memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Ibu mengusirnya ?"

Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai ini, semua orang-orang tersayangnya dibuat ibunya meninggalkan rumah ini.

Ibunya menggeleng, dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ibu tidak pernah mengusirnya, sayang, hanya mungkin ia tidak betah secara ia kini hanya sendirian dan tak ada lagi yang ada dipihaknya, anak ingusan sialan itu juga sudah angkat kaki kan "

"Ibu, ini rumah sehun juga, dia pemilik rumah ini ! "

"Lalu apa masalahnya, toh dia sendiri kan yang memilih pergi ?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap ibunya yang dinilai sudha keterlaluan, ia akan pergi lagi ketika ibunya kembali memanggilnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Yeol?"

"Mencari Irene "

"Berhenti, apa kau tidak lihat disini sedang ada tamu, seharusnya kau sapa dia ! Tidak sopan sekali !"

"Dia itu tamu ibu kan ? aku juga tak mengenalnya , untuk apa aku menyapanya ?"Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya.

"Tentu kau harus mengenalnya , sayang, dia ini calon istrimu "

"Apaa ?", lagi-lagi ia hampir dibuat sakit jantung atas tingkah ibunya.

Ia memandang datar gadis yang duduk di ruang tengah.

Seorang gadis cantik lumayan tinggi dan bermata besar namun kesan angkuh begitu melekat padanya. Cantik, namun tak membuat Chanyeol ingin melirik sedikitpun.

"Apa kabar Chanyeol, aku Im Yoona. Senang berjumpa denganmu. Ibumu benar, kau ini ternyata sangat tampan "

Gadis bermarga Im itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sungguh manis, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak tertarik, bahkan ia merasa Irene masih seribu kali lebih cantik.

"Ah maafkan putraku itu, Yoona-ya , Dia memang begitu, tapi kuyakin sikapnya akan berubah setelah kalian lebih dekat nanti, bagaimana kesanmu padanya ?"

"Dia tampan, hanya itu kesan pertamaku, dia tampaknya orang yang menarik dan misterius. Aku suka. Dan maaf tante, Irene itu...siapa ya ? dan apa maksudnya dia tak tertarik pada wanita ?"

"Ah dia itu memang suka asal bicara. Irene itu...adiknya, adik sepupunya, mereka memang amat dekat, dan maksudnya bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, dia tak tertarik pada wanita sebab dia baru putus dari kekasihnya, kau mengerti kan ? kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi "

Yoona hanya tersenyum seraya merapikan pakaiannya yang agak kusut.

Benar dugaan Chanyeol, saat ia tiba di rumah Jongin, ia mendapati malaikat penolong cantiknya itu tengah duduk di sofa sambil merajut.

"Hey ", sapanya.

Irene sontak mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya.

"Chan oppa !" ia menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Sudah kukira kau disini ", Chanyeol membelai rambut Irene.

"Jongin bodoh itu mana ?"

"Dia ke mini market membeli bahan makanan "

"Irene, kemari .Kenapa kau biarkan ibu mengusirmu ?", tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk disamping Irene.

"Dia tidak mengusirku ",Irene melanjutkan kegiatan merajutnya.

"Lalu ?"

"Dia memberiku pilihan, menikah denganmu atau pergi, tentu saja aku memilih pergi "

"Keterlaluan ! Ibu , kenapa dia memaksamu begitu, oh ya gadis bernama Yoona itu sudah ada di rumah sekarang "

"Calon istrimu itu ? oh ya ? bagaimana dia, apa dia cantik ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Biasa saja karena menurutku, kau jauh lebih cantik "

"Sejak kapan kau belajar menggombal ? apa sejak bersama Sehun oppa, ya ampun hentikan oppa !"

"Apa kau tidak mau memelukku ?"

Irene malahmendorong chanyeolagak menjauh, "Tidak, terima kasih "

Chanyeol melihat rajutan yang sednag Irene kerjakan dan mencoba menggodanya.

"Apa ini ? kau sedang merajut ? kau ini...seperti nenek-nenek saja "

"Enak saja, aku sedang merajut baju hangat untuk Myung oppa, bulan depan dia berulang tahun jadi aku ingin dia memakai baju hangat buatanku "

"Lalu untuk aku mana ?'

"Untukmu ? untuk apa ? aku hanya membuatkan ini untuk kekasihku, Chan oppa yang tampan "

"Oh ya Irene, tentang tiket ke kanada itu ?"

"Oh ya ? kalian akan pergi kan ?" Irene menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

Tak ingin mengecewakan Irene yang telah begitu baik, Chanyeol dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya, meskipun sebenarnya ia belum tahu akan pergi atau tidak. Tanggal keberangkatan yang tertera adalah minggu depan. Tapi Chanyeol yakin kalau ia nekad pergi, masalah akan semakin kusut dan tak akan menemukan jalan keluar.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Jongin pulang.

"Chanyeol? sudah datang rupanya, mana sehun mana ? aku sudah mendengar cerita kalian dari Irene, maaf kalau aku diam saja, aku tidak tahu kalau masalah kalian akan sepelik ini "

"Tidak apa, Jongin. Sehun masih di hotel. Kenapa kau tak pernah membawa soojung sekarang ? Kalian masih bersama kan ?"

Wajah Jongin mendadak berubah agak murung.

"Tidak, kami putus "

"Jongin, jangan bercanda "

"Serius Yeol ! dia ternyata sudah bersama Lee Taemin sebelum bersamaku "

"Jadi, kau hanya cadangan ? yang kedua ? begitu ?"

Chanyeol terbahak sampai memegangi perutnya, membuat Jongin mendelik dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Jangan tertawa begitu! ada temanmu sedih, eh kau malah tertawa "

"Jongin-ah, semestinya kau bersyukur, itu artinya soojung bukan gadis yang layak untukmu dan kau bisa mencari gadis yang lebih baik "

"Hmmm, seperti dia ?", Jongin langsung menunjuk Irene dengan ekor matanya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Jongin. Dia sudah punya kekasih ", kata Chanyeol tak suka ide Jongin yang tampak suka dengan Irene.

Jongin hanya tertawa pelan.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita menjemput sehun di hotel saja "

"Dan Irene, setelah ini kau akan kucarikan apartemen saja, daripada tinggal disini ", seru chanyeol.

"Hey Chanyeol, bukannya lebih baik di sini ? gratis lagi, tidak usah membayar "

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan dia , kita jemput Sehun saja dan akan kucarikan kau apartemen, oke ?"

Denngan segera Chanyeolmenggandeng Irene seraya menutup telinga gadis itu dengan tangannya agar tak mendengar ocehan tak jelas Jongin.

Memegang bahu Irene seraya mendorongnya pelan ke pintu.

"kalian berdua ! tunggu aku, aku ikuuttt!" seru Jongin

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun yang hanya sendirian di hotel merasa bosan. Ia hanya bermain game di ipadnya, atau menonton televisi. Tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol. Tiduran sebentar namun tetap saja bosan.

Ia juga belum bisa banyak bergerak karena bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri akibat tindakan Chanyeol semalam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Sehun melompat senang karena dikiranya itu adalah Chanyeol yang datang menjemputnya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Chanyeol kembali.

Dengan senyum permanen di wajahnya, ia membuka pintu. Tetapi raut wajahnya berubah kecewa saat mendapati sosok di depan pintunya bukanlah sosok yang diharapkannya, melainkan orang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya.

Sehun malah terlihat takut dengan seseorang di depannya, ia refleks melangkah mundur.

"Tao-ah ? bagaimana kau tahu aku disini ?'

Sosok yang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu adalah seseorang yang pernah menaruh rasa pada Sehun dulu semasa mereka berdua masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, namun Sehun tidak menerimanya. Karena ia tidak menyukai perangai Tao yang temperamen. Namun rupanya Tao tidak mudah meneyrah, ia terus saja mengikuti ke mana saja Sehun pergi, bahkan seperti stalker saja dan itu berlangsung hingga sekarang.

"Aku ini belahan jiwamu, Sehuna. Tentu saja aku akan tahu kau dimanapun kau berada "

Ucapannya membuat Sehun semakin merasa ketakutan, dengan cepat ia berniat menutup pintu namun ternyata gerakan Tao lebih cepat.

Ia menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya.

"Tao-ya ! kau mau apa ?!"

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, apa aku begitu menakutkan, sayang ?" Tao mencoba menyentuh wajah Sehun namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Sehun.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Tao ?"

"Hey hey, apa begitu caramu menyambut belahan jiwamu ya ? kau mulai tidak sopan ya ? siapa yang mengajarimu ? pria itu ? tsk..."

Tao mengetahui tentang Chanyeol dan ia tidak suka.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencibir.

"Belahan jiwa ? kau bukan belahan jiwaku ! kau hanya masa laluku, kau yang meninggalkan aku dan sekarang kau kembali ? untuk apa ? kau seharusnya membiarkan aku bahagia "

"Apakah kau bahagia sekarang ?"

"Aku sangat sangat bahagia, Huang Zi Tao "

"Oh ya ?", Tao tertawa mengejek.

"jika kau bahagia, kau tak akan melarikan diri ke sini sekarang kan ? ibunya tidak menyukaimu kan ? kau pikir aku bodoh ? "

Sehun terkesiap, karena Tao sudah mengetahui semuanya. Benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan.

"Terkejut, cinta ?"

.

.

Sehun mundur selangkah karena mendadak ia merasa takut dengan pria di depannya. Tao sudah tahu terlalu banyak, membuat sehun berpikir apakah Tao sudah mengikutinya selama ini.

Sehun akan mundur lagi, sebelum Tao dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan kurusnya.

Sehun terkesiap bahkan ia menjerit.

"Lepaskan aku Tao-ya !", jeritnya.

Tetapi cengkraman Tao di tangan Sehun makin kencang.

.

.

"Hey ! apa yang kau lakukan ? lepaskan dia !"

Suara berat itu mengejutkan keduanya. Sehun terlihat amat lega sedang Tao tampak sangat kesal karena sosok itu telah mengganggu momennya.

"Chanyeol !", sehun tersenyum lega.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arahnya diikuti Irene dan Jongin.

Sehun dengan cepat menepis kasar tangan Tao seraya menghambur ke arah Chanyeol.

Menyadari cara berlari sehun yang agak aneh,Tao pun segera menyadari apa yang telah terjadi antara Sehun dan chanyeol semalam.

Jongin yang juga melihatnya segera sibuk berbisik-bisik pada Irene , keduanya tertawa-tawa kecil.

Chanyeol yang menyadari dirinya menjadi bahan gosip antara Irene dan Jongin pun cuek, dia memilih membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya agar sosok itu tak lagi mengganggu kekasihnya.

Tao bukannya tidak melihat tanda kemerahan di leher Sehun, bekas cinta itu begitu tampak sehingga membuat sehun mendidih dibuatnya.

Ia pun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, sebetulnya sudah sejauh apa hubungan Chanyeol dan sehun, mereka berdua semakin nampak tak terpisahkan.

"Kau dengar ya , siapapun kau. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi dan jangan lagi mengganggu Sehun lagi, karena dia ini milikku, kau dengar ? dia milikku dan siapapun tak akan bisa mengambilnya dariku "

Chanyeol menarik dagu sehun perlahan dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya.

"Kupikir hadiahku ini, sangat benar " Irene berbisik kecil.

"Hadiah apa ?"Jongin bingung, tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Kamar ini, kamar hotel ini. Aku menyuruh Sehun oppa menginap disini dan kupikir Chan oppa tahu cara memanfaatkan hadiahku ini dengan benar,, bahkan kau tahu Jongin oppa ? aku juga memberikan mereka tiket bulan madu . Aku keren kan ? "

Mata Jongin melebar.

"Bulan madu ?"  
Irene mengangguk cepat

"Aku memberi mereka tiket ke kanada "

"Hah ? apa kau sedang menyuruh mereka untuk kabur ? Irene, bagaimanapun aku mendukung mreka, tapi Sehun itu masih menjadi artisku dan aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas karirnya, janganlah kau membuat dia kbaur, nanti aku juga yang akan repot "

"Ayolah oppa...", Irene menarik-narik lengan baju Jongin membuat dia tak berkutik atas gadis rupawan itu.

Ia sadar benar ia menyukai Irene dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika gadis taksirannya itu sedang memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ah ya ya...baiklah, lakukan sesukamu, Irene-ya"

Kata –kata Jongin membuat Irene melompat kegirangan seraya memeluk pemuda jangkung itu. Menyebabkan pemuda bermarga Kim itu membeku di tempatnya.

Chanyeol dan sehun pun sampai ikut menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Maaf..." Irene tertawa kecil, menyadari dirinya terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku yakin yang kulakukan ini benar, kau harus percaya padaku, oppa "

Jongin yang berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Irene hanya bisa terkagum dengan wajah cantiknya, wajah tanpa cela itu seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Apa kau malaikat ?", tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa ?"

"Kau ini malaikat ya ? bidadari ?"

"Bukan , ya ampun oppa " Irene terkekeh pelan

"Aku ini manusia "

"Tapi kenapa kau sempurna sekali ? kau cantik sekali, dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, kau semakin cantik "

"Hentikan rayuan gombalmu oppa. Tidak akan mempan untukku, semua pria memang sama saja, menggombal saja ",Irene mendorong pelan bahu Jongin.

Mendadak Irene maju ke depan, menedekat ke arah Tao, "Sudahlah , siapapun namamu. Mereka ini telah emnikah dan mereka akan berbulan madu ke kanada ", serunya.

"Apa ? ", Tao terkaget-kaget sedangkan sehun dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Irene dengan pandangan tak paham, begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Apa kau bilang ?", Dengan gusar Tao mendekati Irene dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, namun tak juga membuat gadis itu gentar. Usaha Tao menakuti Irene gagal.

Sehun menarik lengan baju Irene, mengisyaratkan gadis itu mundur. Tao nampak marah dan akan berbahaya nantinya.

"Benar ! mereka sudah menikah ! kenapa ? kecewa ?"

Irene malah membuat Tao berang.

"Gadis kecil, jangan bicara macam-macam !"

"Tuan, yang aku bicarakan ini adalah fakta !"

Karena terbakar emosinya yang sudah meletup-letup, Tao mendorong Irene dengan cukup keras, sehingga gadis itu jatuh tersungkur.

Melihatnya, Chanyeol buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Yaaa... ! apa yang kau lakukan ?" umpatnya seraya membawa Irene ke dekapannya.

"Tao ! hentikan !" teriak Sehun.

Jonginl pun menghampiri Irene, raut wajahnya pun sangat cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan ?", tanya Chanyeol, Irene mengangguk pelan.

"Tao, atau kupikir itu namamu ! kuperingatkan, jangan membuar keributan disini, atau kutelepon polisi sekarang juga !", geram chanyeol.

"Cepat pergi, Tao-ya !", Sehun mendorong tubuh Tao agar cepat pergi, ia kesal karena ulahnya.

Akhirnya Tao dengan berat hati dan kesal akhirnya pergi dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol membantu Irene berdiri, membnatu mengibaskan debu dari bajunya.

Diam-diam Sehun yang melihat betapa besar perhatian Chanyeol kepada Irene mendadak merasakan cemburu, Chanyeol tampak begitu sayang pada gadis itu.

Tetapi buru-buru ia menghapus pikiran negatifnya, toh Irene jatuh juga karena berniat membantunya, membelanya. Tidak semestinya ia cemburu pada gadis yang telah begitu baik padanya.

"Sehun, ayolah...Irene otu begitu baik tapi kau malah cemburu dengannya ?" Sehun berusaha menanamkan pikiran positif ke dalam benaknya.

.

.

"Irene, kau serius mau tinggal di apartemen itu ?, tanya Jongin yang seperti tak rela membiarkan Irene tinggal disana.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Irene berniat tinggal bertiga di sebuah apartemen.

"Jongin, sudahlah. Apartemen itu akan tinggali bertiga ", kata Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu, apa sebaiknya tidak lebih baik kalau kalian tinggal disini saja ?"

Jongin bagaimanapun sangat menyukai Irene dan kalau bisa tinggal seatap dengannya pastilah ia sangat senang.

"Tidak " kata Chanyeol dengan tegas seraya membantu Irene mengemasi barangnya.

"Yeol "

"Tidak, Jongin. Dia akan tinggal denganku juga Sehun "

"Ohya...Irene, sebelum kau pindah, apa tidak bisa kita bicara berdua saja ?"

Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Irene

"Oppa, kau kenapa ? kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi serius begitu ?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum bodoh, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebentar saja ya ? kalian berdua keluar saja dulu !", tanpa sungkan sedikit pun Jongin mengusir Sehun dan chanyeol yang hanya menatap mereka berdua.

Chnayeol menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Sehun, mengajaknya keluar lebih dulu.

"Nikmati waktu kalian, dan Jongin awas kalau kau macam-macam pada Irene", ancam Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat sepasang kekasih itu agar segera beranjak.

Jongin mengajak Irene duduk di sofa dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Irene-ah, kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu, bagaimana ?"

Irene mengernyitkan dahinya, "Oppa ?"

"Aku ini serius, Joohyun-ah aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di rumah Sehun dan aku tahu perasaan ini salah, aku tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tahu ini bodoh. Kom JOngin memang bodoh, tapi aku tulus padamu, aku sayang padamu, aku..."

"Apa kau melakukan semua ini agar aku tidak jadi pindah ?" potong Irene.

"Hey, kenapa kau punya pikiran seperti itu ? pengakuan ini jujur dari hatiku, aku akan menunggumu, aku akan menunggu sampai kapapun "

"Oppa...jangan seperti ini", namun Jongin menggenggam tangannya makin erat.

Sungguh, Irene tak tahu harus bereaksi apa atas pengakuan pemuda jangkung di depannya ini. Ia hanya memandangi tangan Jongin saja, sampai akhirnya Jongin beranjak, memasang senyum polosnya seraya meraih tangan Irene.

"Ayo kuantar kau, pasti mereka mengomel sudah menunggu kita terlalu lama "

Tapi ketika akan keluar, Irene menerima telepon dari myungsoo, kekasihnya.

Yang secara langsung membuat Jongin cemburu karena nada bicara Irene yang terlalu mesra. Telinganya serasa sangat panas.

.

.

Chanyeol yang menunggu lama di dalam mobil,mengomel lalu memutuskan masuk ke dalam lagi.

Dan ia menahan tawanya ketika mendapati wajah Jongin yang dilipat-lipat. Chanyeol mengerti kenapa Jongin yang biasanya cerah ceria memasang wajah kesalnya, Irene rupanya tengah menelepon kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mendekati Jongin, "Jongin - ah, dia sangat bahagia dengan kekasihnya. Sudahlah, mundur saja " bisik kris disambut wajah Jongin yang makin kesal.

Begitu Irene selesai dengan teleponnya, Jongin segera meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya.

"Sudah selesai ? ayo "

"Hey hey, siapa bilang kau boleh menggandengnya seperti itu. Lepas..lepaskan, Kim Jongin " seru Chanyeol.

Karena Jongin tak kunjung melepaskan tautan jarinya dengan jari Irene, chanyeol mengambil inisiatif dengan melepasnya dengan paksa, kemudian menautkan jemari mungil itu dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Ayo, Irene-ah"

Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan sehun disana sendirian, membuat pemuda manis itu mnegernyitkan dahinya.

"Chan oppa...Sehun oppa, bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkannya ?", tanya Irene.

"Biarkan dia dengan manajernya saja, ayo "

Jongin hanya tertawa dan merangkul bahu sehun, "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Sehunnie "

Jongin mencolek pipi sehun , membuar artis muda itu mendelik.

"cemburu kan ? cemburu ya ? sudah, akui saja, itu manusiawi kok.. Irene itu...ah, dia memang terlalu cantik untuk dibiarkan "

"Hentikan Jonginie, aku tidak cemburu. Hanya saja..."

"Apa ? sudahlah, akui saja, Cemburu pada gadis sesempurna itu.. itu hal yang wajar ", Jongin terbahak lagi.

'Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali ? mengobrol apa ?" Chanyeol yang merangkul bahu Irene, melihat ke arah Jongin dan sehun yang asyik mengobrol.

.

.

"Irene, kau duduklah di depan. Sehun, kau duduk di belakang saja dengan manajermu, ya ? tidak apa kan ?"

Chanyeol mulai mengendarakan mobil Sehun. Kembali sehun dibuat tercenung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sepertinya begitu mengistimewakan Irene, namun sekali lagi, ia memilih bersabar dan mengabaikan perasaannya ini.

Sewaktu di dalam mobil pun, Chanyeol juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Irene, sekali lagi membuat Sehun hanya menghela nafas.

Sehun merasa agak terabaikan sekarang.

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8 : Kecemburuan**_

 _ **Pair : CHANHUN**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Irene, Kim Myungsoo**_

 _ **Warn : TYPO (S)**_

Apartemen yang disewa Chanyeol untuk ditinggali dirinya bersama Sehun dan Irene cukup luas. Ia berpikir tinggal sementara di sana untuk menghindari ibunya. Chanyeol berpikir ibunya tak akan memaksanya menikah dengan gadis bernama Im Yoona itu apabila mereka tidak seatap.

Apartemen itu bergaya minimalis dengan dua kamar. Untuk Chanyeol-Sehun dan untuk Irene tentunya.

Dalam beberapa bulan ini Sehun sudah menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti sediakala, rekaman, menghadiri acara radio maupun variety show, dan pemotretan. Tentu dengan Chanyeol yang mendampinginya. Sesuai tugas awal Chanyeol yakni pengawal pribadinya.

Dan Irene sendiri, jika gadis itu sedang tak ada jadwal kuliah, kadang ia ikut mendampingi Sehun untuk sekedar ke tempat syuting.

Namun Chanyeol berpikir kalau ibunya tidak akan mengusiknya lagi ternyata salah besar karena hari ini tiba-tiba saja ibunya menelepon putra kesayangannya itu.

"Ibu ?"

"Yeol-ah. Ibu sangat merindukanmu, kau tinggal dimana sekarang ? kenapa tidak pulang ? kebetulan sekarang Yoona ada disini, apakah kau tidak mau menyapanya ?"

'Tidak ", cetus Chanyeol dengan dingin, sama seklai tak tertarik dengan nama Yoona.

"Yeol "

"Aku tak mau kembali ke rumah. Dan itu rumah sehun, bahkan tuan rumahnya sendiri harus tinggal di tempat lain "

"Ibu tak pernah mengusirnya, Yeol. Kenapa kau masih saja menyalahkan ibumu ? Kau lebih percaya padanya daripada dengan ibumu sendiri ?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan ibu. Tapi kupikir sikap ibu pada sehun sudah sedikit keterlaluan. Dan Yoona itu, jangan terus memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya . Demi Tuhan Bu, aku mohon . Aku tidak menyukainya"

"Ibu tidak mau ada penolakan Park Chanyeol ! Yoona itu wanita...wanita ! apa ibu perlu menjelaskan perbedaan pria dan wanita agar kau mengerti, ia bisa memberikanmu anak, apakah kau tidak ingin punya anak ? Masalah suka atau cinta, perasaan itu kan bisa datang setelah kalian menikah "

"Punya anak ataupun tidak, tidak ada bedanya untukku. Toh, aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai anak kecil , kami juga bisa mengadopsi anak "

"Yeol !", ibunya mulai emosi dengan semua bantahan yang Chanyeol lontarkan dan ibunya berpikir jika Chanyeol pastilah sudah mabuk kepayang pada Sehun itu sehingga menjadi anak pembantah seperti itu. Ibunya pun semakin kesal pada artis muda itu.

"Ibu tidak mau tahu, pokoknya nanti sore kau harus datang ke rumah, dan jangan kau coba-coba membawa artis homo sialan itu "

"Bagaimana kalau aku membawa Irene saja ?"

"Irene ? kau mau membawa Irene ? ", ibunya tampak berpikir.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat gadis bernama Yoona itu lagi. Kalau ibu ingin aku agar menikah dengan wanita, baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau menikah dengan Yoona. Aku mau menikah, dengan...Irene saja ", Ibunya teerkejut melihat perubahan sikap tiba-tiba yang drastis dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu, ingin rasanya ia menarik ucapannya kembali atau malah menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Tapi Yeol "

"Bukankah keinginan ibu agar aku menikahi wanita ? aku akan menuruti kemauan ibu, tapi bisakah ibu berjanji satu hal padaku ?"

"Apa itu ?"

"jangan mengusik Sehun lagi. Jangan pernah mengusik ketenangan dan hidupnya "

"Tapi kau akan meninggalkannya dan bersama Irene kan ?" tanya ibunya penuh harap.

"Iya, aku akan menikahi Irene "

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang telah kukatakan, Tuhan. Kenapa aku malah bilang akan menikah dengan Irene ?" Chanyeol ingin menjertit dalam hatinya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah ibunya, sebaliknya raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi murung.

Ia kaget dengan pilihan dan perkataannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, ibu akan menunggu kalian berdua sore ini "

"Sial " umpat Chanyeol di batinnya.

.

.

Irene melihat Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon dengan lesu.

"oppa, kau kenapa ?"

"Irene-ya, duduk sini. Aku mau bicara denganmu, Sehun mana ?"

"Mungkin dia sedang mandi, waeyo ?"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Irene dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau kenapa ? kau tidak sakit kan ?"

Mulai cemas akan tindakan Chanyeol, gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Chanyeol, namun segera ditepisnya, "Aku sehat "

"Lalu kenapa, kok jadi aneh begini ?"

"Irene, sore nanti kita ke rumah sehun menemui ibuku ya "

"Apa ? untuk apa ? bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin menghindarinya, makanya kita tingal disini, kau tidak berniat kembali ke sana dan menerima perjodohanmu dengan Yoona kan ?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Justru aku telah membuat kesepakatan dengan ibu "

"Kesepakatan ? kesepakatan apa ?", mendadak perasaan Irene menjadi tak enak.

"Aku...aku akan meninggalkan sehun asalkan ibuku berjanji tak akan mengganggunya . Kebahagiaan Sehun dalah yang utama, dan aku akan melakukan apa saja asal dia bahagia dan tidak ada yang mengganggunya "

."Dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan ? kau bilang apa pada ibumu ?"

"Aku- aku akan meninggalkannya "

.

Tanpa mereka berdua menyadari, ternyata Sehun menguping pembicaraan mreka dari balik pintu ruang tengah.

"A-apa ? oppa, kau gila ya ?!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu "

"Kau bilang kau mencintai Sehun, dan ingin dia bahagia. Ttapi kenapa kau malah melakukan ini ? kesepaKatan tolol ini ?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, aku belum selesai bicara !"

"Jangan bilang kau setujuh menikahi gadis bermarga Im itu "

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menikah dengannya "

Irene menghela nafas lega.

"Aku memang bilang aku akan menikah dengan wanita "

"Oppa ! "

Irene mengacak rambut panjang hitamnya dengan frustasi.

"Kau ini idiot ya ?"

"Aku tidak akan menikahi Yoona "

"Oh ya ? lalu dengan siapa ? dengan siapa lalu kau akan menikah ? "

Irene memijit dahinya, mendadak ia merasa pusing.

"Denganmu , Irene, aku akan menikahimu "

Mata Irene membelalak lebar, ia terlalu shock untuk menjawab, seluruh badannya terasa lemas. Tidak tahu bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi setelah ini atau tidak.

Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

Sehun yang ada di balik pintu pun ikut shock. Rasanya tubuhnya seakan melemas dan ia harus bersusah payah menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke bawah.

"Jadi benar dugaanku. Selama ini Chanyeol memang menyukai Irene. ia begitu mengistimewakannya karena ia menyukainya. Tentu saja, dia itu kan begitu cantik dan terlalu sempurna. Ia mirip dengan kekasihnya, dan yang paling penting, dia itu wanita yang bisa memberikan kris anak. Ibunya pasti sangat setuju. Sehun..Sehun.. kau bermimpi terlalu tinggi untuk bersama Chanyeol yang juga sempurna itu "

Air mata diam-diam mengalir dari mata Sehun.

.

.

.

"Lelucon apa ini ?"

"Ini bukan lelucon, Irene-ya. Aku akan menikahimu dan aku serius "

"Aku tidak mau ! aku tidak mau ikut denganmu sore ini, kau pergi saja sendiri ! kau sudah gila, oppa ! "

Irene beranjak berdiri namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangannya sehingga gadis itu terjatuh tepat di pangkuannya. Tangan Chanyeol masih memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut,aku tidak mau pergi denganmu, kau pergi saja sendiri !"

.

Tangan Chanyeol masih berada di pinggang rampingnya, kecanggungan segera menyergap keduanya.

Mereka hanya saling memandang selama beberapa detik, dengan posisi canggung mereka.

Sebelum Irene berdehem kecil, lalu segera beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

Keduanya masih dalam keadaan yang canggung. Ia memang tidak pernah protes atas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, namun kali ini berbeda, perlakuan Chanyeol padanya benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Chan oppa, sebaiknya...kita...uhmmmm...sebaiknya aku tidak ikut saja ya ?"

"Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku "

"Tetapi sehun bagaimana ? aku tak mau membuatnya sedih "

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sehun buru-buru beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya namun tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol vas bunga di meja sehingga vas keramik itu terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping dilantai.

"Sehun ?", Chanyeol baru menyadari ternyata Sehun menyaksikan dan mendengar semuanya.

Sehun sudah lebih dulu berlari menghambur menuju kamarnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, semua jadi begini ! Biar aku yang bicara padanya !"

Irene setengah berlari mengejar Sehun ke kamarnya.

.

.

Sehun berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, ia sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai ini semua. Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya dan menikahi Irene ? Omong kosong macam apa ini ?

" Oppa ? Sehun oppa ?", Irene melihat sehun sedang termenung di ranjangnya.

"Oppa, kau salah paham...ini sama sekali tak seperti yang kau pikirkan !"

"Apakah aku begitu membosankan ? apa Chanyeol sungguh sudah bosan padaku ?"

"Apa ? Kenapa kau bisa punya pikiran seperti itu ?"

"Karena yang kudengar seperti itu. Dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku. Selamat ya "

Sehun menatap sinis gadis rupawan di depannya ini.

"Tidak , oppa ! Ya ampun, Chan oppa itu sangat mencintaimu, dan jangan memandangku seperti itu, kau seolah-olah ingin menelanku saja "

Sehun masih terdiam. Ia masih menatap tajam Irene yang hanya berdiri tidak nyaman di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Kesepakatan bodoh itu, aku juga tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang ada di otaknya. Kenapa bisa membuat kesepakatan macam itu dengan ibunya ? Dan aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun sore ini, aku akan disini menemanimu jadi ibunya takkan bisa memaksaku menikah dengan Chanyeol oppa "

"Irene... kau akan tetap pergi denganku "

Chanyeol mendadak muncul di ambang pintu. Ia muncul dengan wajah dinginnya dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Bersiaplah dan ganti pakaianmu, aku yang akan bicara dengan Sehun "

Tak ada pilihan, Irene hanya mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di ranjang di samping Sehun, mengamati wajah mungil kekasihnya itu yang nampak pucat.

"Jangan bilang padaku kau mendengar semuanya, kemudian kau cemburu ", tuduh Chanyeol seraya berupaya memegang jemari kurus Sehun.

"Aku memang mendengar semuanya, aku cemburu dan aku tahu aku memang membosankan " kata Sehun dengan datar dan menolak genggaman tangan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun dan paksa menggenggam tangannya, "Kau harus mengerti posisiku, posisiku kini tidak mudah. Aku melakukan semua ini karena kau, aku ingin sekali memperjuangkan hubungan kita..Dan apa kau mau tahu kenapa aku memilih Irene ?"

"Karena dia sangat cantik ?"

"Ya ampun Oh Sehun, berhentilah menanamkan pikiran itu di otakmu ! bukan karena itu. Namun justru karena Irene sahabat kita, dia bisa diajak bekerjasama "

"Tapi nampaknya dia enggan bekerjasama denganmu " Sehun menjawab namun masih dalam nada sinisnya.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Sehun "

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 16.40 sore, artinya dia harus segera ke rumah sehun dan menemui ibunya.

"Aku harus pergi, sampai nanti, Sehunnie "

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Sehunyang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol berbalik lagi, "Ahh aku melupakan sesuatu "

"Apa ?", Sebelum Sehun bertanya lebih jauh, bibir Chanyeol lebih dulu telah membungkam bibirnya.

Sehun awalnya yang kaget tidak meresponnya,bahkan ia yang masih kesal memilih mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh namun malah chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun mau tak mau membalasnya.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih dalam dan panas sebelum Chanyeol merasakan tak akan bisa menghentikan dirinya dan berbuat labih jauh lagi, ia menarik dirinya.

Wajah Sehun merona, jujur saja, ia sangat merindukan ciuman chanyeol yang semacam itu, yang menuntut dan mendominasi.

Setiap kali Chanyeol menciumnya, membuatnya serasa melayang. Meski ia sedang kesal-kesalnya, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya malah mengkhianati hatinya.

"Jangan pernah bilang lagi kalau aku sudah bosan padamu karena aku mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah bosan padamu. Kita akan bersama sampai tua, sampai rambut kita berubah menjadi putih, kita tidak mempunyai gigi lagi, tapi aku tidak akan bosan padamu. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku atau Irene, aku pergi dulu ya ?'

Seperti terhipnotis, Sehun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, Chanyeol membelai pipi mulusnya dan berbisik,

"Kau tahu, Hunnie. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan padamu,. Secantik apapun Irene dan sesempurna apapun dia. Di mataku aku hanya menginginkanmu, jadi kau bersabarlah sebentar sampai kita menemukan jalan keluar atas masalah ini. Aku senang kau cemburu karena itu artinya kau benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu. Karena... karena aku merindukan semua yang ada padamu, aroma tubuhmu, hangat tubuhmu, dan terutama...lubang sempitmu itu "

Chanyeol mencium seraya menggigit kecil daun telinga Sehun menyebabkan pria manis itu menggelinjang.

"Yaaaa...kau mesum sekali, hentikan, Yeol "

"Tapi kau suka kan ? aku rindu mendengar desahanmu, sayang. Malam ini kau harus menungguku pulang ya, jangan tidur dulu, dan akan lebih baik lagi kalau kau tak usah memakai boxermu, jangan pakai celana yang ketat ya ?'

Chanyeol kembali menciumi leher sehun.

"Yeol, hentikan ! cepat pergi sana, nanti Irene melihat kita "

"Biarkan dia melihat "

"Yeol ! sudah pergi sana !"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum benar-benar didorong oleh Sehun keluar kamarnya.

.

.

"Irene-ah, kau mau membantuku kan, kalau kau tidak mau ya aku takkan memaksamu "

Chanyeol dan Irene sudah berdiri di halaman depan rumah Sehun, Chanyeol sebetulnya masih enggan masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol bertanya sementara tangannya masih enggan melepaskan tautannya pada jemari Irene.

Gadis itu mengangguk,

"Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu, Oppa. Aku mau... Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Oppa ? kalau kau berencana meninggalkan sehun oppa, kupikir sebaiknya kita kembali saja "

Irene melepaskan tangannya seraya berbalik, ia malas memasuki rumah mewah itu selama di dalamnya masih tinggal wanita yang juga ibu chanyeol..

Dengan sigap Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah punya rencana dan aku perlu bantuanmu, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang akan selalu mendukungku dan Sehun ?"

"Aku mendukungmu, itu benar...tapi..."

Tepat di saat Chanyeol dan Irene sedikit berdebat, Yoora keluar dan melihat mereka.

.

.

"Eh, kalian berdua sudah datang...ayo masuk ", dengan ramah Yoora, kakak chanyeol itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kau cantik sekali, Irene ", Yoora memperhatikan penampilan modis Irene yang kala itu mengenakan atasan pink dan rok panjang bermotif.

Ia memang selalu tampil cantik walau hanya dengan polesan make-up tipis di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menggandengnya masuk namun dahinya berkerut ketika mandapati gadis lain bernama Yoona, yang katanya dijodohkan dengannya itu juga ada disana.

"Sedang apa dia disini ?', gumamnya.

"Siapa ?"

"Yoona "

"Oh jadi dia yang namanya Yoona ",Irene menggumam, namun genggaman chanyeol di tangannya makin erat.

Yoona yang melihat tangan mereka saling bertaut dan jujur saja ia kesal sekali.

"Kalian ini serasi sekali "

Ibunya terlihat amat senang melihat kebersamaan Irene dan putranya.

Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Sementara Yoona sudah mengemasi tasnya dan beranjak, ia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa kesal dan malunya. Merasa sia-sia saja datang kalau ternyata Chanyeol datang dengan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bicarakan soal tanggal pernikahan kalian ?"

"Tang-tanggal pernikahan ? ?", Chanyeol tercekat, serasa tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Sementara Irene menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa datang ke sini adalah keputusan yang salah, sekarang ia malah terjebak situasi ini.

"Benar, aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat kalian menikah, agar aku bisa secepatnya menimang cucu "

"Cu-cucu ?", tanya Irene, menatap horor ibu Chanyeol.

Ibunya mengangguk dengan antusias

"Tetapi... aku masih muda, nyonya Park. Aku masih belum ingin memiliki anak " alasannya.

"Atau-atau...jangan-jangan kalian tengah berakting dan membohongi kami ?" seru Yoora tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, noona ?", Chanyeol mulai panik, takut kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Ini terlalu mendadak, Yeol. Kau mencintai Irene dengan terlalu mendadak, perubahan hati dan perasaanmu terlalu drastis, Ini janggal. Kau pikir kami bisa percaya kalau kalian benar-benar bersama ", cerca Yoora.

Yoora adalah wanita cerdas yang tak mudah dibohongi, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan perubahan adiknya yang terlampau mendadak dan tanpa alasan.

"Kau mau kami membuktikan apa ?", tantang Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, adikku. Cium Irene sekarang, baru kami bisa sedikit percaya ", kata Yoora.

Mata Irene membelalak, ia menatap Chanyeol seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa permainan ini sudah terlampau jauh dan ia sudah tak sanggup mengikutinya lagi.

Awalnya Chanyeol pun bingung harus berbuat apa, tapi kalai ia tak mencium Irene maka ibu dan kakaknya tak akan percaya.

"Sebentar saja, Irene-ah ", Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Irene.

"Bantu aku " Chanyeol mulai memohon

Karena Chanyeol terus memohon bantuannya, akhirnya ia setuju.

"Sebuah ciuman saja kan ? kami ini tidak berbohong ", Chanyeol meraih jemari Irene.

Irene hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat Chanyeol perlahan meraih dagunya dan mempersempit jarak antara mereka, jujur saja ia tak siap sampai sejauh ini. Ia tak mengira kebohongan ini akan sampai taraf ini.

Dia tak ingin mencium Chanyeol yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri, akan aneh jadinya.

"Oppa, sebaiknya hentikan ini semua "

Irene hanya bergumam sebelum Chanyeol tentu hanya mengabaikannya dan bibirnya benar-benar menyentuh bibir mungilnya

Irene hanya dapat berharap ciuman itu akan segera berakhir, ia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Namun ia terkesiap saat merasakan Chanyeol malah berupaya memperdalam ciumannya, bibir Irene yang beraroma cherry terasa amat lembut dan manis di bibirnya.

Chanyeol memang sangat mencintai sehun namun entah kenapa dia seperti sangat menikmati ciumannya dengan Irene.

Air mata gadis itu hampir saja jatuh saat akhirnya Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua. Irene pun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apakah kalian senang sekarang ? kalian percaya pada kami sekarang ?" tanya Chanyeol, sedang Irene hanya menatap lantai, ia tak sanggup rasanya menatap mata Chanyeol setelahnya. Kalau sajaorang lain dan bukan chanyeol, tentu ia akan menamparnya.

Ibu dan kakaknya tampak percaya pada permainan mereka.

"Masalah pernikahan, kita bicarakan lain waktu saja, lagipula ini sudah malam, kami harus pamit ", Chanyeol beralasan.

.

.

.

Kecangunggan masih menyelimuti keduanya saat di dalam mobil.

"Irene-ah...maaf, soal tadi...aku benar-benar terpaksa, aku sungguh minta maaf " Chanyeol berupaya menjelaskan.

"Seharusnya tak sampai sejauh itu juga kan ?", Irene bergumam sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya lalu melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela, masih enggan menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu aku salah, kau kan adikku "

"Seorang kakak tidak semestinya mencium adiknya seperti itu ", Irene berargumen dan akhirnya melihat Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, tak usah membahas itu lagi ya ? lebih baik kita memikirkan langkah berikutnya " Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Irene sejenak dan menjalankan kemudinya.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang ke apartemen sekitar jam 10 malam, sedangkan sehun sudah tidur, dengan piyama birunya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Chanyeol membuka jaketnya lalu naik ke ranjang, menciumi tengkuk Sehun.

"Kau sudah kembali ?", sahut sehun yang rupanya belum tidur.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan tidur dulu "

"Aku belum tidur.. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing "

Sehun membalik badannya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Tanpa lama, Chanyeol mencium sehun, melumat bibir bawah bersalah perlahan menghinggapinya karena merasa mengkhianati sehun dengan mencium Irene, meski hanya akting saja.

Sehun yang tadinya sedikit mengantuk, segera mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia langsung membalas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Ia melumat bibir atas Chanyeol, tidak kalah rakusnya dengan Chanyeol. Saling melumat dan menghisap.

Bahkan Sehun memberi jalan agar lidah kekasihnya dapat melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Bermain lidah di dalam sana tentu saja didominasi sang seme alias Chanyeol.

Si dominan menindih tubuh Sehun, salah satu tangannya meraih tengkuk Sehun agar memperdalam ciumannya. Dan sehun hanya pasrah, melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Chanyeol dan tangannya meraba perut datar Chanyeol bermaksud memberikan rangsangan kecil.

"Eunghhhh...mmmphhhhh...", desah Sehun mulai menjadi saat bagian bawah mereka tak sengaja bergesekan. Raut wajah Chanyeol mulai gelisah karena libidonya makin meningkat.

"Eunghhhh...Ch-annn...", sehun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol, pertanda ia mulai kehabisan nafas karena ciuman panas ini.

Chanyeol mengerti dan sementara menghentikan aksinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membukan pakaian yang ada di tubuh mereka, semuanya. Mereka berdua kini telanjang, memperlihatkan adik kecil mereka yang sudah sama-sama menegang sempurna.

Ia kembali melahap bibir sehun, menghisap dan melumatnya sampai bibir itu memerah dan mulai membengkak.

Salah satu tangan Chanyeol mulai mengelus junior sehun yang sudah tegang sempurna, mulai mengocoknya dengan ritme yang teratur.

.

.

"Unhhhhh...sshhhhhh...". desah Sehun tertahan dalam ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar Sehun mendesah seksi dan mulai menggeliat hebat di bawah tubuhnya mulai mempercepat kocokannya pada junior sehun. Sekarang ciumannya turun ke leher putih mulus Sehun, menggigit kulit lehernya lalu menghisapnya kuat, memunculkan bercak merah keunguan dan kembali memberi tanda kepemilikan bahwa sehun hanya miliknya di area tersebut. Tahi lalat kecil di leher kanan Sehun menambah kesan seksi Sehun di mata chanyeol.

"Ahhhhhh...Ch-ann...ssshhhhhhhhhhh...", racau sehun mendesah hebat, merasakan ada sesuatu akan keluar dari juniornya yang dikocok cepat Chanyeol.

"Keluarkan saja, sayang ", ujar Chanyeol sambil menghisap kedua nipple sehun yang menegang bergantian dan menciptakan tanda cinta cukup banyak di dada putih sehun. Sehun hanya dapat mengerang dan meracau tak jelas atas sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Keeeeeluuuuaaaarrr Ch-anye-oll...", erang Sehun menyerukan nama Chanyeol disertai keluarnya cairan cintanya yang tumpah ditangan Chanyeol sementara sehun sibuk mengatur nafasnya, Chanyeol sibuk menjilati tangannya yang penuh cairan Sehun, setelah bersih ia kembali mencium bibir sehun sehingga membuat sehun merasakan cairannya sendiri.

"Sayang, gantian ya ?", sehun menggeleng dan membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Apakah kau lelah ?", Sehun kembali menggeleng.

"Biar adil, bagaimana kalau gaya 69 ?" tanya Sehun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menunjukkan keseksiannya untuk menggoda Chanyeol

Mmebuat chanyeol terkekeh,karena ia berpikir sehun telah kelelahan.

"Kau di atas atau tetap aku ?", Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku suka posisi ini ",

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memulai aksinya.

Chanyeol mengatur posisi juniornya tepat di depan wajah sehun dan sebaliknya.

Tanpa lama, Chanyeol mengulum junior sehun yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil darinya. Sehun yang belum terbiasa hanya mengecup batang junior Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ayo masukkan, Hunnie "

Perlahan sehun memasukkan junior chanyeol ke mulutnya, mulai mengulumnya dengan ritme sedang dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Ya...seperti itu ", racau Chanyeol kembali mengulum junior sehun. Ritme kuluman mereka makin cepat pada junior lawan mainnya. Keduanya mendesah tertahan karena keasyikan mengulum.

Cairan keduanya tumpah di rongga mulut lawan mainnya, cairan Chanyeol tumpah sangat banyak di mulut sehun , menyebabkan sehun sedikit tersedak.

Tapi sehun berhasil menelannya kemudian. Sedangkan chanyeol, junior sehun sudah bersih bahkan kembali tegak berdiri karena jilatan chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali pada posisi awal, menatap sehun meminta ijin, Sehun hanya tersenyum lemah.

Chanyeol kembali menyambar bibir ranum sehun yang membengkak.

Sehun mendesah kesakitam karena Chanyeol langsung memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubangnya. Kemudian menambah satu jari lagi. Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan sakitnya dengan ciuman lembutnya.

Dipercepat sodokan jarinya di lubang sehun.

"Yaaaaa...diiii saannnaaaa..." desah sehun keenakan karena jari chanyeol menumbuk tepat di titik kenikmatannya.

Chanyeol terus menyodok titik itu, sambil terus mencium leher sehun dan sesekali menyedot nipplenya.

"Keeeeelluuuuaaarrrrr...", erang Sehun dan dengan sigap Chanyeol kembali mengocok junior sehun, tak lama cairan sehun kembali tumpah di tangan chanyeol dan mengenai perut mereka berdua.

Sehun meringis saat Chanyeol mencabut jarinya dari lubangnya. Chanyeol berpindah tempat di antara kaki sehun, membukan lebar pahanya. Mengoleskan cairan cintanya yang tumpah tadi ke batang juniornya lalu mengocoknya sebentar.

"Siap ya sayang ?', tanya Chanyeolseraya mengecup dahi sehun dan melumat bibir Sehun sambil terus berusaha menerobos lubang sehun yang sempit dan hangat.

"Mmmmpppghhhh...", desahsehun saat merasakan sesuatu berusaha menerobos lubangnya, tapi Chanyeol terus melumat bibirnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Junior Chanyeol masuk sepenuhnya ke lubang sehun, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan tak bergerak, memberi waktu agar sehun terbiasa.

Tak lama kaki Sehun melingkar di pinggang chanyeol dan tangannya di lehernya, Sehun tersenyum memberi lampu hijau untuk Chanyeol

Dengan itu Chanyeol mulai bergerak, memaju mundurkan tubuhnya seraya tangannya mulai mengocok junior sehun.

Sehun mendesah hebat, Chanyeol mempercepat ritme sodokan juniornya dengan kocokan tangannya.

"Yeeaaahhh...semmmpiiitttt seeekkkaallliii saaayyyaaanngggg..."

Chanyeol pun mendesah hebat karena merasa juniornya diremas dinding lubang sehun. Chanyeol makin cepat menggerakkan junironya, saking cepatnya, sampai membuat ranjang tempat mereka bercinta berdecit kencang.

"Ahhhhhhggh... diiii siiiituuuuuuuuuuu ahhhhhhhhh " racau Sehun karena titik kenikmatannya disodok junior Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan piawai terus menyodok di titik kenikmatan sehun, sekarang kamar itu dipenuhi, desahan, racauan dan decitan.

Chanyeol dan sehun terus sama-sama mengerang dan mendesah.

Chanyeol makin mempecepat dan memperdalam sodokannya, bahkan kocokan tangannya di junior sehun pun makin brutal.

Dan sejurus kemudian, mereka bersamaan mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka, cairan cinta Chanyeol keluar di dalam lubang sehun, bahkan saking banyaknya sampai meluber keluar dan mngenai pantat sehun dan ranjang mereka. Sedang milik Sehun tumpah mengenai tangan chanyeol dan perut mereka berdua. Chanyeol ambruk di samping sehun yang sudah lemas.

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Sehun dengan penuh cinta sedangkan sehun hanya teersenyum.

Chanyeol lalu memeluk tUbuh sehun yang basah dan lengket akibat aksinya tadi.

Lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Tidak dilepas dulu, eoh ?' tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengecup bibir sehun dan meremas pantat sintal Sehun perlahan.

"Tidak mau, begini saja. Lebih hangat, hehehe.. sudah, ayo tidur " ucap Chanyeol dan mereka berdua pun segera terlelap

.

.

.

"Kita ke Kanada saja " Ucap Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang juga baru membuka matanya. Submisifnya masih mengantuk dan lelah akibat kegiatannya semalam dengan Chanyeol.

"Hmm ?" Sehun mengucek matanya.

"Kita menikah di sana " Chanyeol meremas pantat sehun kemudian menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, kita akan menikah di sana " Sehun mengulangi perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tanggal dua puluh empat minggu depan kita akan ke sana, kita tidak akan mengecewakan Irene yang telah membelikan tiket itu " sahut Chanyeol.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Thanks to : pratomoony,Arseh, Aikhazuna117,ocheesecake,Xiao Yuna yang udah review di chapter 7 ^^**_

 _ **Untuk yang bilang ada tytpo, memang ff ini adalah remake ff krishan jadi kalau ada nama krishan nyempil, harap maklum hahahaha...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9 : TIDAK TERDUGA**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Irene, Kim Myungsoo, etc**_

 _ **Warn : TYPO (S), YAOI, BL**_

.

.

Baru saja Chanyeol dan Sehun akan sarapan saat mendapati Irene tengah terburu-buru berangkat, gadis itu menyambar tasnya dan hanya meminum sedikit jus jeruknya.

"Kau mau kemana ? terburu-buru sekali ?" seru Sehun yang mengamati penampilan Irene yang nampak cantik sekali dengan cardigan putih beserta t-shirt hitam dan skinny jeans juga berwarna putih.

"Ah aku mau ke bandara, menjemput Myung oppa, dia datang mengunjungiku. Aku pergi dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan kalian, bye..."

Myungsoo dan Irene memang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh alias Long Distance Relationship karena Myungsoo yang bekerja di Jepang sementara Irene menetap di Korea namun hubungan mereka yang menginjak usia tiga tahun nampaknya baik-baik saja dan mereka selali nampak serasi ketika bersama, karena mereka memang saling mempercayai satu sama lain dan prinsip kepercayaan itu tetap mereka berusaha untuk pertahankan dan mereka juga berusaha menjaga perasaan pasangan masing-masing. Rencananya tahun depan, mereka akan meresmikan hubungan pacaran mereka ke jenjang pernikahan dan Irene tak sabar untuk menunggu hari itu datang.

Mata bulat Chanyeol hanya melirik jus jeruk beserta roti bakar yang disiapkan gadis itu di meja makan.

"Aku berharap kekasihnya tak tinggal disini juga " gumam Chanyeol, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Sehun yang mendengarnya memilih mengabaikannya.

"Apartemen ini bukan penampungan " sambung Chanyeol lagi, terdengar tidak suka dalam nada bicaranya.

Chanyeol kemudian mencomot roti bakar tersebut namun wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

"Jangan terlalu begitu, toh kekasih Irene juga berarti teman kita kan, Yeol " sahut Sehun namun hanya terdengar dengusan kesal dari Chanyeol.

.

.

Irene melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat sosok tampan yang adalah kekasihnya tiba di bandara.

Seperti biasanya, jantung Irene masih berdetak kencang seperti pertemuan mereka yang pertama tiap kali ia melihat sosok pria bermarga Kim itu. Myungsoo yang semakin tampan dengan rambut hitam pekatnya dan nampak sekali aura pengusaha sukses yang meski masih muda menguar dari dirinya.

Mereka saling berpelukan selama beberapa detik, dan Myungsoo melayangkan ciuman mesra di bibir kekasihnya itu. Kebetulan pria tampan itu tengah cuti kerja sehingga ia memilih mengunjungi kekasihnya yang cantik di korea.

"Aku merindukanmu, oppa "

Jemari lentik Irene menyusuri rambut hitam Myungsoo dan masih memeluknya erat, ia merasa tidak yakin akan hubungan seperti ini, jarak jauh maksudnya pada awalnya namun Myungsoo dan semua upaya kerasnya untuk meyakinkannya akhirnya membuat Irene luluh dan ia menerima cinta pria itu.

"Aku juga sangat sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu, princess " jawab Myungsoo.

"Bagaiamana kalau kau tinggal di tempatku saja "

"Apa tidak apa tinggal di tempatmu ? Kau kan tinggal dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol ?"

"Tak apa-apa, mereka akan mengerti, oppa. Memangnya kau tidak kangen padaku huh ?" Irene memajukan bibirnya, kebiasaannya saat dia kesal membuat Myungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir mungilnya karena gemas.

"Hahahahah, baiklah. Apapun permintaan tuan putriku ini aku tidak akan bisa menolak "

Irene tersenyum senang lalu menautkan jemari panjang Myungsoo dengan jemarinya.

.

.

Mereka tiba di apartemen Sehun dan Chanyeol dan sepi tidak ada orang.

"Kemana semua orang ?" gumam Irene masih dengan bergelayut manja di lengan Myungsoo. Tak ingin berpisah barang sedetik saja.

"Mungkin Sehun oppa sedang pergi syuting dengan Yeol oppa ", pikir Irene.

"Kupikir lebih baik aku tinggal di hotel saja, sayang ", kata Myungsoo.

Dia merasa tak enak secara kamar di apartemen itu hanya ada dua.

"Lagipula kamar di sini pasti hanya ada dua kan, masa aku tidur sekamar denganmu. Aku nanti bisa menerkammu lho " kata Myungsoo dengan nada bercanda dan membuat Irene memukul pelan bahunya.

"Dasar mesum, apa yang ada di otakmu itu. Semua pria memang sama saja, sama –sama mesum "

"Hey, aku kan hanya bercanda sayang "

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mengantarmu mencari hotel ya " dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Myungsoo.

Irene dan kekasihnya segera meninggalkan apartemen itu.

.

.

Irene kembali setelah menemukan hotel yang tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka untuk Myungsoo.

Gadis itu kembali berkonsentrasi pada rajutan setengah jadinya yang sudah dikerjakannya semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Rajutan baju hangat yang ia siapkan sepesial untuk hadiah ulang tahun kekasihnya.

Begitu berkonsentrasinya Irene sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah di sebelahnya sedari beberapa menit lalu.

"Hmmm lumayan ", goda Chanyeol seraya menyambar rajutan yang setengah jadi itu.

"Omo, kau membuatku terkejut ! Oppa, kembalikan !" seru Irene.

Tapi Chanyeol malah mengangkat rajutan itu tinggi-tinggi, yang pasti tak bisa Irene jangkau karena tubuh Chanyeol yang tingginya tidak bisa dikatakan normal.

Gadis itu memang akhirnya memang berhasil meraih rajutannya kembali namun disaat yang sama, Chanyeol menariknya sehingga gadis itu terjatuh di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Kecanggungan kembali menyergap mereka, rajutan itu terjatuh begitu saja di lantai kamar. Jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat membuat keduanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Waktu seakan membeku.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Irene, menatap mata jernih nan indah itu dan Irene sendiri terpkau akan wajah sempurna Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Pandangan Chanyeol turun ke bibir mungil merah muda milik Irene, yang barusan kemarin diciumnya.

Aroma cherrynya masih bisa Chanyeol ingat sampai sekarang. Entah apa yang membiusnya sehingga kini ia ingin merasakan lagi manis dan lembutnya bibir itu.

.

.

"Chanyeol !", seruan nyaring Sehun segera menyadarkan keduanya.

Chanyeol segera bangkit menuju pintu dan bersiap menjawab panggilan Sehun, sedang Irene mengambil rajutan setengah jadinya di lantai. Namun langkah Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya keluar dari kamar Irene terhenti saat Sehun sudah lebih dulu berada di depannya.

Sehun terkesiap saat mendapati Chanyeol ada di kamar Irene.

Pikiran negatif segera kembali berkecamuk di otaknya.

Ia sama sekali tak paham jalan pikiran kekasihnya, semalam mereka baru saja bercinta, bahkan bagian bawah tubuhnya masih agak nyeri, namun sekarang ? Ia menemukan pria itu dikamar gadis lain.

"Hunnie, kau sudah pulang ?"

"Sehun oppa ?", sapa Irene.

Sehun yang tengah dibakar api cemburunya, mengabaikan Chanyeol dan masuk ke kamar Irene.

"Sedang apa kau di kamarnya ?", cercanya. Pikiran Sehun sudah terlalu buntu saat ini, matanya bergantian menatap curiga ke arah Irene dan Chanyeol.

"Tadi...", jawaban Irene segera dipotong Sehun.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, aku bertanya pada Yeol. Sedang apa kau di kamarnya ?"

Irene terkejut mendengar nada sinis Sehun padanya.

 _"Ia pasti cemburu lagi dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ini terjadi lagi. Mereka pasti akna ribut lagi setelah ini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan ?_ ", batinnya.

"Sehun oppa, ini salah paham, tadi Yeol oppa hanya..."

Namun dengan cepat Sehun mendorong kasar Irene sehingga gadis itu terjatuh. Sehun itu memang kurus, namun dia tetap saja seorang pria yang dengan mudah mendorong Irene sampai jatuh.

Chanyeol sangat kaget melihat tingkah Sehun yang dinilainya sudah keterlaluan.

"Sehun, cukup !"

Chanyeol agak mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menolong Irene, membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan Sehun ! Ini Irene dan kau bisa-bisanya mendorongnya sampai seperti itu !"

"Aku tahu ! dan aku sudah muak dengan semua tingkah palsunya ! dia berusaha menggodamu kan ?"

Irene mengernyitkan dahinya, ia bingung kenapa Sehun bertingkah seperti ini.

"Kau ! Kau ingin merebut Chnayeol dariku kan !?"

Sehun menuding Irene dengan telunjuknya namun Chanyeol menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Cukup Sehun ! Jangan kurang ajar !"

"Lihatlah, bahkan ia selalu membelamu ! kau puas sekarang ?"

Teriak Sehun lalu menghambur keluar, air mata sudah mengaliri pipinya.

Sehun benci menangis di depan orang lain yang bisa membuatnya tampak lemah dan rapuh sebagai seorang laki-laki namun kali ini ia tidak bisa tahan lagi, dadanya sudah terlalu sesak dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol pada Irene apapun alasan Chanyeol dan ia sudah ada di ambang batas kesabarannya sekarang.

"Aku harus segera menjelaskan ini, dia salah paham !", Irene berniat mengejar Sehun ke kamarnya namun Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Biar aku saja, dia sedang marah besar. Aku takut nanti kalau kau yang kesana, dia akan mendorongmu lagi atau bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk. Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya semarah ini. Kau diam disini saja "

Pria itu beranjak menyusul Sehun ke kamarnya.

Irene meremas rambutnya, _"Ada apa ini ? dia kenapa ? Sehun, dia benar-benar salah paham, apakah dia tak tahu Yeol hanya mencintainya, dia itu tidak menyukai wanita. Dasar Sehun bodoh !"_

Irene sedih karena Sehun kini menyangka dirinya menyukai Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti pikiran Sehun.

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata indahnya, tepat disaat ia terisak lagi, handphonenya berdering.

"Myung oppa-ah "

"Joohyun ? Sayang , kau kenapa ? Kau menangis ? ada apa, sayang ?" Myungsoo langsung terdengar panik.

.

.

Kini Irene telah ada di hotel tempat Myungsoo menginap.

Ia memilih menceritakan semua masalah Chanyeol, sehun dan dirinya pada sang kekasih.

Ia menutup wajahnya dnegan tangannya, pusing dengan kerumitan permasalahan ini.

Myungsoo masih memeluknya dan ia merasa nyaman setiap kali pria itu memeluknya. Air mata memang sudah tak lagi mengalir dari mata indahnya namun hatinya masih sedih dan sakit.

"Hmmm, masalah ini rumit juga . Sayang, kau tak berpikir Chanyeol itu menyukaimu kan ?"

"Apa kau sedang cemburu, eoh ?"

Irene menggoda kekasihnya yang telah dipacarinya selama tiga tahun itu.

"Ya, aku memang cemburu. Apa karena kekasihku ini terlalu cantik sehingga aku mudah sekali cemburu dan takut kehilangannya ?'

"Hentikan, gombalanmu murahan sekali " dan akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum kembali berkat candaan Myungsoo.

"Oppa, Chanyeol itu tidak suka perempuan dan kau cemburu padanya ? apa bukan kau yang keterlaluan ? tidak ada, dia itu hanya kuanggap kakak dan dia juga menganggapku adiknya. Dia hanya mencintai Sehun, aku yakin dan sangat yakin tentang itu, hanya saja, ego mereka masih terlalu tinggi sehingga mudah sekali cemburu "

"Aigoo, kau bijaksana sekali, sayang " gurau Myungsoo lagi.

Myungsoo tergelak, mengisyaratkan agar Irene duduk di pangkuannya.

Lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang ramping Irene. Pelukan hangat Myungsoo sungguh membuat Irene aman dan nyaman, ia pun balas melingkarkan lengannya di leher Myungsoo

"Itu sebabnya kau mencintaiku kan, oppa ", Pria tampan itu tergelak seraya menepuk paha Irene..

Irene mencubit pelan ujung hidung mancing Myungsoo, mengagumi setiap detil wajah tampannya. Myungsoo yang meski masih muda namun dewasa bisa mengimbangi tingkah kekanakannya. Dan ia amat bersyukur bisa bertemu pria yang usianya enam tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Irene melayangkan kecupan ringan di bibir Myungsoo, sekali lagi bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan pria itu.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang ? nanti mereka mencarimu ? ayo kuantar kau kembali ke apartemenmu " Myungsoo mengulurkan tangannya namun Irene menariknya kembali agar duduk kembali.

"Kau ingin mengusirku ?", Irene cemberut.

Myungsoo tergelak atas tingkah menggemaskan malaikat cantiknya ini.

"Dasar bodoh, aku sangat merindukanmu, cantik.. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengusirmu ? aku hanya tidak mau dilaporkan Sehun telah menculik anak orang "

"Kenapa kau tak pindah saja ke korea agar kita bisa bersama setiap hari ?"

"Joohyun-ah, kau kan mengerti pekerjaanku di jepang, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Kau bersabarlah, kalau sudah cukup umur, aku akan melamarmu "

"Jadi kau bilang aku ini belum cukup umur, begitu ?"

Irene melirik kekasihnya namun Myungsoo malah mencuri kecupan cepat dari pipinya,

"Kau bahkan belum dua puluh tahun "

 _(Irene POV)_

 _Aku sangat ingin agar Myung oppa disini, di korea saja, karena rasa kangenku padanya belum hilang.. Bagaimana tidak, hubungan jarak jauh ini benar-benar menyiksa kami berdua, tapi aku tak boleh egois, bagaimanapun, dia punya jabatan dan pekerjaan penting di perusahaannya di Jepang._

 _Aku bertemu dengannya empat tahun lalu, dia adalah kakak dari teman baikku, Ji Hye._

 _Usianya terpaut enam tahun dariku dan dia sosok dewasa dan penyayang._

 _Mungkin yang menyebabkan aku menyukainya pada awalnya adalah wajah tampannya, aku tidak mau munafik tapi jujur saja, dia terlihat sempurna sekali di mataku ._

 _Pada awalnya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya saja, yang merupakan sahabat baik adik perempuannya._

 _Aku menerima hal itu meski aku berharap dia bisa menganggapku lebih._

 _Setengah bulan kemudian, kami menjadi semakin dekat._

 _Kim Myungsoo adalah cinta pertamaku dan aku sangat bahagia saat ia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku berharap dia adalah cinta terakhirku dan kami bisa berakhir bahagia._

 _Aku tak peduli saat orang mulai membicarakan perbedaan usia kami yang cukup jauh, usia hanyalah angka. Aku bahagia bersamanya, dia bisa belaku sebagai kakak, kekasih sekaligus sahabat._

 _Dia cemburu pada Yeol oppa, haahaha... tidak apa karena itu artinya dia sungguh mencintaiku. Yeol oppa, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakakku, sama sekali tak ada perasaan apapun._

(End Irene pov)

.

.

.

Irene berbaring di ranjang dengan Myungsoo, tidur bersama (dalam arti sebenarnya. LOL ). Myungsoo sangat menjaga Irene, tidak ingin merusak masa depannya sebelum mereka menikah.

Irene menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Myungsoo, sedang Myungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Irene.

Sesekali Myungsoo juga menyandarkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Irene, menghirup wangi rambutnya dan aroma tubuhnya yang sangat disukainya.

Mereka akan berbaring berdampingan seperti itu tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, namun kehangatan yang mereka rasakan sudah lebih memberi kesan kedekatan yang lebih untuk mereka.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, handphone Irene berbunyi. Dan itu dari Chanyeol..

"Yeol oppa ?", Gumam Irene melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone nya.

"Oppa tersayangmu itu ?", sindir Myungsoo, membuat Irene melayangkan cubitan kecil di pipinya yang berlesung pipi itu.

"Hallo , ada apa Oppa ?"

"Irene, kau dimana ? kenapa belum pulang ?"

Irene menangkap nada panik dalam nada bicara Chanyeol.

"Aku di hotel bersama Myungsoo oppa.. Ada apa , oppa ?"

"Cepat pulang !", Nada bicara Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti memerintah gadis itu untuk segera pulang. Gadis itu mengernyit, kenapa mendadak Chanyeol menjadi pemaksa sekali.

"Tapi oppa, kupikir malam ini aku menginap saja disini, aku masih rindu padanya "

Myungsoo yang jahil tiba-tiba menciumi leher Irene menyebabkan gadis cantik itu menggelinjang dan mengeluarkan desahan pelan.

Membuat chanyeol mengernyit, "Kau kenapa, Irene ? Kau baik-baik saja kan ?"

Namun Myungsoo malah memanggil Irene. Dan Irene mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya itu diam, namun Myungsoo yang iseng tak mau diam begitu saja.

Jujur saja, ia agak cemburu pada Chanyeol. Ia pernah bertemu dnegannya. SEbagai pria ia menilai Chanyeol adalah sosok pria yang tampan, dan meski ia tahu Chanyeol tak menyukai wanita, tapi perasaan bisa saja berubah. Dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kemungkinan Chanyeol akan berbalik akan menyukai Irene, kekasihnya.

"Irene, apa kau sedang bersama kekasihmu sekarang ini ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya, oppa "

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang !"

"Tapi oppa... aku mau disini, lagipula kalau aku disini, bukannya kau bisa memiliki waktu lebih lama berdua dengan Sehun ?"

"Aku tak mau dengar alasanmu lagi, cepat pulang atau aku yang akan menjemputmu kesana !" nada Chanyeol menjadi lebih keras dan bahkan Myungsoo bisa mendengarnya .

Myungsoo tidak tahan lagi melihat Chanyeol yang begitu memaksa gadisnya untuk pulang, sementara ia sendiri masih sangat rindu padanya.

Ia merebut handphone dari tangan Irene dan mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol.

"Dengar ya Chanyeol-ssi, Joohyun itu kekasihku dan ia bersamaku sekarang. Jadi kau tak bisa seenaknya memaksanya pulang begitu, ia akan tetap disini malam ini dan akan pulang besok pagi dan aku yang akan mengantarnya sedniri ke apartemen kalian"

Dan dengan itu Myungsoo menutup telepon.

Membuat Chanyeol makin kesal namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sehun juga belum pulang dari syutingnya. Ia meremas rambut hitamnya dengan kesal.

Ia masih sedang dalam mode perang dingin dengan Sehun dan ia tidak bisa berlama-lama marahan seperti ini. Ia akan berdamai dengan Sehun begitu aktor muda itu pulang dan ia akan mengalah saja, karena kalau mereka sama-sama mementingkan ego masing-masing maka kelangsungan hubungan mereka akan dipertaruhkan.

.

.

"Kau sungguh sedang cemburu ya ?" goda Irene pada sang kekasih yang kini memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sayang, heeyy..." rajuk Irene sambil memandang lekat-lekat wajah Myungsoo.

"Aku tahu dan sadar kalau aku ini tampan, tetapi tidak perlu memandangku sampai segitunya, nona "

Irene tergelak, "Kau ini percaya diri sekali, huh ?"

"Tapi, aku memang tampan kan ?"

Irene mengangguk dan memeluk mesra kekasih tercintanya itu. Menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya dan mengecup pipinya pelan.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu ", kata Myungsoo lagi.

"Siapa ?"

"Park Chanyeol itu "

"Yaaa... kau sungguh merusak suasana, kuberitahu sekali lagi. DIA KUANGGAP SEBAGAI KAKAKKU "

Myungsoo memberi penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Tapi sayang, bagaimana kalau...bagaimana kalau ia tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai adiknya, dan ciuman itu. Aishh...membayangkannya saja aku bisa gila, aku tidak bisa membayangkan gadisku dicium pria lain, kau pikir aku bisa menerimanya, eoh ?"

"Oppa-ah, aku minta maaf ya ? aku juga terkejut ketika ia menciumku, namun aku yakin dia itu menyukai pria dan dia juga sudah mempunyai Sehun. Dia sangat mencintai Sehun, jadi aku yakin tidak akan ada apa-apa terjadi antara aku dan dia "

Irene berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang cemburu ini.

Demi Tuhan, ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya ini, dan ia tak mau karena kesalahpahaman yang disebabkan Chanyeol akan menghancurkan hubungannya, dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, terutama lagi, dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, kau mesti menggantinya "

"Huh ?"

Myungsoo tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah cantik Irene, namun ia tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya merapatkan jaraknya dengan Irene dan tanpa lama, ia menciumnya.

Ia tak ingin bibir manis Irene dicium orang lain lagi, terutama Chanyeol sialan itu. Karena hanya dirinya lah yang boleh merasakan manis bibir tersebut.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun tengah syuting video klip untuk single terbarunya.

Dimana yang menjadi model videonya adalah seorang pemuda manis dari China bernama Song Wei Long, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun yang sekilas wajhanya mirip dengan Sehun itu merupakan aktor pendatang baru dan baru pertama kalinya ia membintangi sebuah videop klip seperti ini .

.

"Sehun, kenalkan. Ini Song Wei Long , dia yang akan menjadi model video klipmu ", kata sang sutradara.

Sehun memberi senyumnya seraya menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Wei Long , aku menyukai lagu-lagumu dan suaramu, indah sekali ", kata Wei Long ramah seraya memamerkan senyumnya. Meski harus dibantu oleh penerjemah karena ia tidak mahir berbahasa korea namun tetap saja ia berusaha akrab dengan Sehun.

"Terima kasih Wei Long , aku berharap kita bisa bekerja sama dnegan baik "

Syuting video klip berjalan dengan baik dan Wei Long pun berakting dengan baik.

"Kita bisa menjadi teman kan ?" katanya saat syuting sudah selesai .

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum .

"Tentu saja, kita bisa tetap saling berkontak dan bisa menjadi teman bahkan sahabat, aku senang berkenalan denganornag-orang baru dan menambah teman " kata Sehun dengan ramah.

Bahkan ketika selesai, pemuda itu bersikeras mengantar Sehun sampai ke rumah dengan mobilnya, dimana Sehun kebetulan tidak membawa mobil dan tadinya datang ke lokasi syuting dengan taxi.

Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun pulang diantar seorang pria dan melihat senyum sehun yang manis pada pemuda itu mendadak kesal.

"Siapa itu ?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada dinginnya begitu Sehun menginjakkan kakiknya di dalam apartemen.

Sehun yang masih agak marah pada Chanyeol memasang tampang malasnya.

"Dia Song Wei Long model video klipku, kenapa ? dia mnais kan ? apa adamasalah dengan itu ?"

"Kalian terlihat akrab sekali "

"Dia itu pemuda yang baik " katanya ketus.

"Irene mana ? sepi sekali ", tanya Sehun, memilih mengambil topik lain agar Chanyeol tidak lagi bertanya lebih jauh..

"Dia di hotel bersama kekasihnya " Chanyeol masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Eoh, kau sudah tak marah lagi padanya "

Chanyeol baru menyadari Sehun menanyakan Irene padahal baru sebentar ia marah besar pada gadis itu.

"Ah.. itu hanya salah paham " jawab Sehun singkat.

"Hey hey, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sehunnie. Wei Long itu, kenapa kalian sudah begitu akrab padahal baru pertama kali bertemu. Kau suka padanya ya ?" Tuduh Chanyeol to the point..

Sehun tercekat melihat Chanyeol yang nampaknya cemburu pada Wei Long . Ia yang sedang meneguk airnya hampir saja tersedak.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa sih ? tingkahmu aneh sekali seharian ini ? kupikir kau akna berusaha berbaikan denganku dan kau malah mengambil topik lain untuk diributkan , dai itu hanya mengantarku pulang karena sudah malam dan sulit sekali untuk mencari taxi dan kau malah marah, kau semestinya khawatir padaku, Yeol !"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekati Sehun kemudian memeluknya erat sekali. Sehun sekali lagi dibuat kaget oleh sikap kekasihnya ini, hampir saja gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh, namun Sehun berhasil meletakkan gelas itu ke meja makan.

"Aku hanya takut, aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kalau-kalau kau akan meninggalkanku, Hunnie "

Walaupun Sehun masih kesal dengan Chanyeol,namun begitu dipeluk seperti itu, rasa kesal dan marahnya menghilang seketika itu juga. Seluruh tubuhnya mnejadi hangat seketika.

Perlahan Sehun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya, menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu , namun kau juga jnagan meninggalkanku, Yeol "

Dan Sehun bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengangguk dalma pelukannya, lelaki itu memeluknya erat sekali sampai sehun dibuat hampir tidak punggungnya agar Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, Chanyeol kemudian mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah makan ? ayo makan bersama " Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun dan membimbingnya ke meja makan. Ia telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Apa kau menungguku ? Tapi, ini sudah larut malam dan kau belum makan ?"

"Sudahlah, mana bisa aku makan kalau kau belum kembali. Ayo kita makan "

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mau tak mau membuat sehun ikutan tersenyum.

Sehun senang, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak makan berdua saja seperti ini dengan Chanyeol.

Ia bahagia sekali, walaupun hanya makan malam di apartemen, namun asalkan bersaama Chanyeol, ia tak masalah dengan itu.

Rasa kesalnya benar-benar meluap dan tergantikan rasa bahagia.

Diam-diam ia bersyukur karena Irene di hotel, karena membuatnya bisa berdua dengan kekasih tampannya ini.

 _"Aku juga salah telah marah-marah pada Irene, dia pasti sedih, karena aku telah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Besok saat dia kembali, aku akan meminta maaf padanya, dan apakah aku harus mengajaknya double date. Aku dengan kris dan dia dengan kekasihnya. Pasti menyenangkan "_

Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan idenya itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sehun yang lahap memakan masakan buatannya. Memang masakannya tidak lebih baik dari Irene. Ah mendadak ia merindukan gadis itu lagi.

Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun yang tengah mencuci piring di dapur seusai dia menyantap makan malamnya.

Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang ramping Sehun dari belakang.

"Sayang, kau sudah tidak marah padaku lagi kan ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yeol ", jawab Sehun lirih, ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol tentu saja, namun ia tidka tahu apa ia siap kalau Chanyeol nanti akan menuruti ibunya untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hunnie..." Chanyeol mulai menciumi tengkuk Sehun.

"Yeol, aku hanya ingin kau berjanji satu hal "

"Janji apa ?aku akan berjanji, apapun untukmu "

"Jangan lagi meninggalkan aku "

"Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu, sehun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Jangan marah lagi ya ? setelah ini kita tidur ya ?"

Sehun tidak bodoh, ketika Chanyeol mengatakan akan tidur, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol terus menciuminya.

Mengambil alih tubuhnya karena hati dan tubuhnya, semuanya telah sepenuhnya ia serahkan pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Irene masih menikmati momen kebersamaannya dengan Myungsoo.

"Aku sungguh tidak rela membiarkan kau kembali ke apartemen itu "

Myungsoo bermain dengan jemari lentik Irene.

"Kau kenapa ? apakah masih cemburu juga pada Chanyeol oppa ?"

Myungsoo dengan gerakan mendadak berada di atas Irene, menatap gadis itu dengan mata tajamnya.

"Aku cemburu, aku benar cemburu. Aku sangat sangat sangat cemburu. Anak itu, bisa apa sih dia ? beraninya menyeret gadisku dalam masalah hidupnya "

"Oppa, dia tidak menyeretku. Aku sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk membantunya "

"Berhentilah membelanya "

Irene terdiam, ia tahu dan paham benar kekasihnya itu tak suka ketika ia mulai membicarakan Chanyeol.

"Iya iya, aku tidak akan lagi membicarakan dia "

Irene tersenyum dan meraih wajah myungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

Myungsoo tersenyum dan menciumi dahi, mata, hidung dan bibir Irene.

"Jangan meninggalkan aku, sayang "

"Tidak akan, kau ini kenapa ? kenapa khawatir sekali begini ?"

"Karena mungkin kau akan berbalik menyukai Chanyeol itu. Dia itu tampan, dia lebih modern, dia tinggi, dia..."

Ucapan Myungsoo terhenti karena Irene lebih dulu mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak suka pria tinggi dan modern ", canda Irene seraya membelai wajah Myungsoo.

"Jadi kau bilang aku kuno, begitu ?"

"Kau konservatif,Bukan kuno ", Irene tergelak.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur sekarang, besok aku akan mengantarmu kembali "

"Tapi.. aku masih mau disini, lagipula...aku takut sehun masih marah padaku " gerutu Irene pelan.

"Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan semuanya. Biar anak itu tidak marah lagi padamu. Ada aku di belakangmu, kau tidak perlu takut. Yang harus ada jika bersamaku hanyalah bahagia bukan ketakutan "

Irene balas memeluk erat Myungsoo, ia tahu kekasihnya ini bisa diandalkan.

Mereka berbaring saling berhadapan, dengan Irene membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Myungsoo, merasa aman disana.

.

.

Sedang Sehun dan Chanyeol berbaring di ranjang mereka. Usai dengan kegiatan intim mereka, dahi Sehun masih tampak sisa-sisa peluh dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Aku merasa sudah keterlaluan pada Irene " gumam Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menuduhnya seperti itu "

Sehun menyesali kebodohannya, ia terlalu cemburu. Padahal ia tahu jika Chanyeol mencintainya, hanya dia.

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dengan sayang, menyibakkan rambut di dahinya.

"kau hanya sedang cemburu "

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mau kembali, Yeol ?"

"Maka kita yang akan menjemputnya di hotel "

"Tapi kita tak tahu dia ada di hotel mana "

"Ah iya " Chanyeol menyesali kebodohannya, semestinya ia bertanya Irene ada di hotel mana saat ia menelepon.

"Kita tunggu saja, besok Irene pasti akan kembali. Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah sekali hari ini , dan dengan kegiatan kita tadi, masa kau tidak lelah ? atau kau mau ronde kedua ?" Chanyeol menyeringai mesum dan membuat sehun memukul bahunya.

"Awww, Sehun...itu sakit " kata Chnayeol yang agak dilebay-lebaykan dan Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Tidurlah, sayang " Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Namun Chanyeol masih belum bisa tidur, dalam hatinya ia juga cemas kalau-kalau Irene tak kembali. Tiba-tiba ia teringatakan tiket yang diberikan Irene untuk mereka dan tanggal yang tertera adalah besok.

"Hunnie, sayang. Kau sudah tidur ?"

"Ada apa lagi, Yeol ?"

"Kita ke Kanada besok "

"Huh ?" mata Sehun yang sebelumnya sudah hampir terpejam kini sukses membuka kembali dan ia menghadap Chanyeol.

"Besok ?"

"Ya, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Irene pada kita, sayang juga kalau tiket itu tidak dipergunakan. Kita bisa berlibur gratis di sana, bukankah itu hal yang sangat bagus ? sekalian berbulan madu ?"

"Hentikan kemesumanmu, Park Chanyeol. Dasar Yoda "

"Jadi, bagaimana ? kita akan berangkat besok. Sekarang tidur saja dulu. Besok kita bangun pagi-pagi dan membereskan barang-barang kita "

"Iya, baiklah " Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjawab dan ia segera terlelap tidak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

"Kalian ?" Irene berpapasan dengan Sehun dan chanyeol di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Kami akan ke kanada dengan tiketmu " sahut Chanyeol mengacungkan dua lembar tiket Korea-Kanada dan matanya beralih ke arah Myungsoo yang ada di belakang Irene.

"Hai " sapanya dengan nada enggan.

Myungsoo hanya mengangguk saja, karena sebetulnya ia juga malas dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kalian akan pergi ?" Irene tampak senang. Setidaknya Chanyeol dan sehun sudah berbaikan dan Sehun tidak akan lagi menyalahkannya.

"Iya, kami akan pergi dan Irene...bisakah kita bicara berdua sebentar saja ?" Sehun menarik lengan Irene sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Myungsoo.

" Irene-ya,aku sungguh minta maaf akan sikapku kemarin yang sungguh keterlaluan bahkan sampai mendorongmu. Kamu mau kan memaafkanku ?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Irene dan gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu, oppa. Aku senang sekali kalian sudah bisa keluar dari kesalah pahaman kalian. Dan aku bertambah senang kalau kalian tidak menyia-nyiakan tiketku itu. Setidaknya uangku tidak kubuang dengan percuma . Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan aku bisa mengerti dan paham akan sikapmu kemarin, itu hanya karena kau terlalu mencintai Yeol oppa dan takut kehilangan, rasa cemburu itu wajar dalam sebuah hubungan, oppa "

Sehun memeluk Irene.

"Terima kasih, Irene-ah . Kau memang baik dan aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu"

"Hey, bersenang-senanglah, anggap saja ini sebagai bulan madu pre-wed kalian " Irene tersenyum jahil.

.

.

Sehun nampak gelisah . Jujur saja, ia agak takut dengan ketinggian dan perjalanan dengan menggunakan pesawat, ia tidak sering melakukannya karena phobianya itu. Ia lebih sering bepergian dengan kapal laut atau bus atau kereta api.

"Kau kenapa ?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun yang nampak gelisah.

"Yeol, aku...aku...mempunyai phobia " bisik Sehun lirih.

"Dengan ketinggian ? kau takut terbang ?" tebak Chanyeol dan sehun hanya mengangguk lemah.

Tangannya mulai berkeringat dan Chanyeol bisa merasakannya.

"Sayang, tak perlu takut begitu. Kita akan selamat sampai di sana, percayalah. Kau bisa memelukku kalau kau takut saat kita terbang nanti " Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Sehun makin erat.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu "

"Perlu kutemani ?" tanya Chanyeol, cemas juga dengan sehun. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku bisa sendiri "

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau ada sepasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka dari jarak yang tidak seberapa jauh. Sosok tinggi itu mengenakan jaket dan topi hitam serta mengenakan masker.

"Tunggu saja, Oh Sehun. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu kembali karena kau lebih layak bersanding denganku "

.

.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya di depan wastafel dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Merasa agak tenang karena ada Chanyeol yang akan menemaninya. Setelah merasa segar, ia keluar kamar mandi namun ...

Sreeeetttttt...

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada saputangan yang membekap mulutnya dan kepalanya mendadak pusing karena merasakan aroma yang kuat dari saputangan tersebut. Sehun masih bisa merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang merangkulnya dan membawanya. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang pria berjaket hitam dan memakai masker serta topi hitam yang membawanya namun sedetik kemudian, ia jatuh pingsan.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Akhirnya aku update juga, mohon dibaca dan jangan lupa review. Gomawo ^^**_

 _ **Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sama Sehunnie ?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10 : PENGORBANAN**_

 _ **CAST : OH SEHUN, PARK CHANYEOL, KIM JONGIN, IRENE, HUANG ZI TAO**_

 _ **SPECIAL CAST : KIM WOO BIN, KIM JI WON,CHOI MINHO, SEO KANGJOON, LEE JONGSUK, KIM JUNGMO**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN**_

 _ **WARN : TYPO (S), BL, YAOI**_

.

.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya di depan wastafel dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Merasa agak tenang karena ada Chanyeol yang akan menemaninya. Setelah merasa segar, ia keluar kamar mandi namun ...

Sreeeetttttt...

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada saputangan yang membekap mulutnya dan kepalanya mendadak pusing karena merasakan aroma yang kuat dari saputangan tersebut. Sehun masih bisa merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang merangkulnya dan membawanya. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang pria berjaket hitam dan memakai masker serta topi hitam yang membawanya namun sedetik kemudian, ia jatuh pingsan.

.

..

Sehun mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan ia masih bisa merasakan pening yang amat sangat di kepalanya.

"Dimana aku sekarang, awwww...kepalaku kenapa sakit begini ?" Sehun bergumam lirih dan matanya masih berusaha menyesuaikan akan keadaan yang agak temaram di sekitarnya.

Sehun mendapati dirinya tengah berada di sebuah gudang tua yang kotor dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah dirinya sekarang tengah diikat ke sebuah kursi kayu yang rapuh dan tua.

"Sudah sadar, cantik ?"

Suara itu...suara yang Sehun kenali sebagai suara...

.

HUANG ZI TAO

.

.

Dan Sehun benar-enar melihat sosok berambut pirang itu di depan matanya, dengan jaket hitam serta tersenyum miring ke arahnya.

Ia baru menyadari situasi apa yang sedang dia hadapi, ia diculik ! Oleh Huang Zi Tao !

"Kau? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ? kau menculikku ?" seru Sehun dengan sengit dan hanya ditanggapi oleh Zi Tao dengan tertawanya yang menyebalkan.

"Betul sekali, tidak hanya cantik kau juga cerdas ya ? tidak salah kalau aku begitu menyukaimu. Sebetulnya aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kumiliki saja dan aku tidak bisa merelakan seorang Oh Sehun bersama dan menjadi milik orang lain. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, Sehun. Semestinya kau sudah mengenal karakterku dan kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu maka orang lain juga tidak boleh memilikimu !"

"Lalu kau mau apa ? membunuhku ?" cibir Sehun. Jujur saja, ia agak takut dengan Zi Tao, namun ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kata yang kelura dari mulutnya. Semestinya sekarang ia sudah ada di dalam pesawat dan terbang menuju Kanada dengan Chanyeol.

Tunggu dulu ! Chanyeol ? Ya, Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dan paniknya Chanyeol saat mendapati kalau dirinya hilang.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau kan akan terbang menuju kanada dengan kekasih bodohmu itu ? benar sekali dan sekarang kau ada di sini bersamaku hahahahahaha... hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling indah dalam hidupku, Sehuna "

Dan setelah berkata begitu, pria itu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

.

.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali ? " Chanyeol melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan gelisah.

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun ?" Chanyeol merasakan perasaan tidak enak dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa kekasihnya, segera saja, ia menuju kamar mandi. Dan setelah membuka satu persatu pintu kamar mandi, ia tidak mendapati Sehun. Chanyeol makin panik, dan ia menelepon seseorang.

"Hallo, Irene-ah ?"

"Chan oppa ? ada apa ? bukankah seharusnya kau sudah ada di atas pesawat sekarang ?" Irene berkata bingung seraya melirik Myungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak mendapati sehun. Tadi dia sempat berkata mau ke kamar mandi, tapi sudah hampir empat puluh lima menit dan ia belum kembali, apa dia ada menghubungimu ?"

"Tidak, Sehun oppa tidak menelepon " Irene juga merasakan mulai panik dan ia melirik Myungsoo yang sontak juga memandangnya seraya bertanya 'ada apa ?'

"Gawat, aku takut...kalau dia diculik "

"Diculik ?" Irene membelalakkan matanya.

"Lalu kita harus apa, kita harus berbuat apa ?" Nada bicara gadis itu mulai panik dan berubah.

"Kita lapor polisi saja !" seru Irene kemudian.

"Kita tidak bisa melaporkan kehilangan orang sebelum dua kali dua puluh empat jam, Irene. Ah, aku punya teman polisi, kuhubungi dia saja. Kalau ada kabar, segera telepon aku ya, aku juga akan menelepon Jongin "

"Baiklah, oppa "

Irene menutup sambungan telepon .

"Oppa, sehun hilang dan mungkin ia diculik !" panik Irene pada Myungsoo.

.

.

"Tidak ada, Chanyeol. Sehun tidak menghubungiku, sebaiknya kau berusaha tenang dulu dan kau berkata mempunyai seorang teman detektif. Minta bantuanlah padanya, tenanglah Chanyeol " Jongin berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol lewat telepon.

.

.

"Kau yakin dia diculik ?"

Kim Woobin, teman dan sahabat Chanyeol sejak SMP itu merupakan seorang kapten di kepolisian Seoul.

"Aku tak tahu, Woobin-ah. Dia tidak ada dan aku sudah mengubunginya dan ponselnya tidak aktif. Tidak biasanya dia begini, kalau dia mau pergi dia pasti akan menghubungiku !"

Chanyeol terlihat frustasi, bayang-bayang liburan indahnya bersama Sehun ke kanada buyar seketika dan sekarang ia mencemaskan keadaan Sehun.

"Punya fotonya, dan mungkin dia pernah mempunyai seorang musuh atau seseorang yang tidak suka padanya atau bahkan mungkin kau, apa kau punya rival ?" tanya Woobin.

Chanyeol menyerahkan handphonenya yang wallpapernya bergambar dirinya dan Sehun.

"Tunggu dulu, ini kan Oh Sehun, artis yang terkenal itu kan ?" Kim Ji won, yang merupakan rekan sekaligus kekasih Woobin ikut menanggapi.

"Hmmmm, ini Sehun artis idola itu " jawab Chanyeol dengan lemah.

"Mungkin saja yang menculiknya merupakan anti-fannya ?" tanya Woobin.

"Dia terlalu baik, dan dia tidak pernah memiliki musuh atau rival "

"Jangan dulu berpikiran begitu, temanku. Justru orang yang terlalu baik, makin banyak yang tidak mneyukainya apalagi dia artis, yang pastinya banyak memiliki hater ataupun hanya iri pada kesuksesannya mungkin ?" timpal Woobin

"Kami akan menyelidiki kasus ini dan begitu kami mendapatkan info maka kami akan secepatnya menghubungimu " jelas Ji won dan disahut dengan anggukan lemah dari Chanyeol.

.

.

"Makanlah, kau tidak lapar. Atau perlu kusuapi ?" Zi Tao menyodorkan sepiring nasi beserta lauknya ke depan Sehun yang hanya dipandangi pemuda manis itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau ini tolol atau idiot ? bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau tanganku terikat seperti ini ?" jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Wah, kau galak sekali. Tapi aku suka kau yang galak namun tetap manis " Zi Tao tertawa kecil dan membuat Sehun serasa mual.

"Baiklah, baik...akan kulepaskan ikatanmu asalkan kau berhjanji tidak akan kabur lagipula kau takkan bisa kabur karena akan ada anak buahku di luar sana jadi jangan bermimpi untuk bisa lepas dari tempat ini, cantik "

Zi Tao sedikit berjongkok untuk membuka ikatan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Sehun ke kursinya, dan Sehun akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

Begitu tali itu terlepas, sekuat mungkin Sehun berusaha menendang perut Zi Tao, namun usahanya gagal lantaran Zi Tao ternyata jauh lebih cepat dan kuat. Ia memegang kaki panjang Sehun sehingga pemuda itu malah jatuh terjerembab di lantai yang dingin dan kotor itu.

"Mau kabur, sayang ? salah besar !" Zi Tao mencengkeram kaki Sehun dan membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang agar jangan pernha menguji kesabaranku, aku bukan orang yang sabaran, manis " bisiknya di telinga Sehun dan Sehun mendecih seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mencoba bersikap lebih baik maka aku pun akan bersikap baik padamu, dan tidak akan mengurungmu di tempat seperti ini. Kita bisa pindah ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik dan layak daripada ini "

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu dan masih belum ada kabar dari kepolisian.

Chanyeol semakin panik, ia tidak bisa tidur dan tidak mau makan. Cemas sekali akan keadaan Sehun.

Menyesal rasanya setelah sikapnya selama ini yang mungkin membuat hati sehun selalu sesak dan sakit, tak semestinya ia dekat dengan Irene seperti itu.

Ia meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi, otaknya serasa buntu dan ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun sekarang ini.

Dan di tengah kepanikannya, mendadak iphonenya berdering.

"Hallo ?" sapa suara di seberang , yang tak dikenalnya.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol ?" sambunya dan Chanyeol masih tidak bisa mengenali suara itu.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao dan kurasa kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, masa kau sudah lupa padaku ?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu karena aku sedang sibuk " Chanyeol berniat menutup sambungan telepon sebelum Zi Tao berkicau lagi.

"Sedang sibuk ? sedang sibuk apa ? mencari kekasih manismu itu ? Oh Sehun ? apa dia sudah membuatmu panik, tuan muda ?"

Perkataan Zi Tao itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut, dan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Zi Tao.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Huang Zi Tao ! Jangan main-main denganku !"

"Sssstt...tenanglah, tuan muda. Apa nada bicaramu selalu seperti ini kalau berbicara dengan orang lain ? "

"Jangan bertele-tele ! apa kau tahu dia dimana sekarang ?jangan-jangan ini smeua perbuatanmu ?"

"Siapa ? Sehun ? tentu saja, dia bersamaku sekarang. Aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengannya, karena aku benci dia menjadi pacarmu, pacarnya itu seharusnya aku dan bukan kau !"

"Zi Tao !Jangan macam-macam ! kau sungguh menculik Sehun ?"

Seruan keras Chanyeol mengejutkan semuanya, termasuk Irene, Myungsoo dan Jongin.

Terdengar kekehan di ujung telepon.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya kalau kau berjanji akan putus dengannya !"

"Jangan pernah bermimpi, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersama dengan manusia kejam sepertimu ! dan jangan pernah merasa menang, Huang Zi Tao karena aku akna membawa Sehun kembali dengan selamat dan kau akan berakhir di balik jeruji besi selamanya "

Terdengar kekehan lagi.

"Takut sekali aku dengan ancamanmu, tuan Park. Namun kau tidak akna menemukan Sehun dan aku akan membawanya pergi jauh darimu " dan telepon dimatikan begitu saja membuat Chnayeol dengan geram membuang handphonenya.

"Huang Zi Tao brengsek ! sialan ! bajingan itu yang menculik Sehunku, aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkannya bebas dan aku pasti akan menemukan Sehun lalu menjebloskannya ke penjara ! brengsek !"

"Ayo, oppa. Kita tunjukkan rekaman pembicaraanmu " Irene mengagetkan Chanyeol dan dengan tangannya gadis itu memungut handphone Chnayeol yang untungnya tidak rusak setelah ia banting.

"Huh ? aku tidak merekamnya tadi "

"Salah, kau merekamnya karena aku sudah memencet tombol rekam di handphone-mu, kau terlalu panik sehingga tidak menyadarinya, oppa " dan Irene, otaknya yang cerdas sekali lagi membantu Chanyeol. Gadis itu dengan pintar menekan tombol rekam sehingga semua pembicaraan Zi Tao dan Chanyeol tadi direkamnya dan akan menjadi bantuan yang sangat berarti untuk polisi untuk menemukan lokasi dimana Sehun disekap.

.

.

.

.

"Huang Zi Tao .Seratus delapan puluh tiga sentimeter. Dua puluh empat tahun, asal Qingdao, China. Kata Chanyeol, dia adalah orang yang sempat menyukai sehun dan sempat berselisih dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Zi Tao juga merupakan pemimpin sebuah kelompok pengedar narkoba di China, kurasa kita harus fokus pada orang ini oppa " Ji won dengan serius memperhatikan layar komputer dengan Woobin berada di belakangnya dna ikut menatap ke arah komputer.

"Catatan kejahatannyacukup panjang dan ia juga mempunyai riwayat di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa di Qingdao. Pernah dipenjara karena mengedarkan heroin, dan juga melakukan kasus penggelapan uang. Wow...catatan yang mencengangkan " timpalnya.

"Kita akan fokus kepada orang ini, tentu saja, Jiwon-ah "

.

.

"Huang Zi Tao, dan aku sudah merekam pembicaran kami saat dia meneleponku " Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya ke Woobin.

"Bagus, dengan ini kami akan dengan lebih mudah menemukan keberadaannya dan ini...lihtalah catatan kejahatan Zi Tao yang kami temukan " Woobin menyuruh Chanyeol melihat ke layar komputernya dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa dia akan menyakiti Sehun ?" tanya dengan penuh nada khawatir.

"Tidak akan, menurutku dia tidak akna menyakitinya apalagi kau berkata kalau ia menyukai Sehun dan ia ingin agar Sehun bersamanya dan meninggalkanmu, jika Sehun tidak membuatnya marah maka dapat dipastikan kalau Sehun akan baik-baik saja "

Chanyeol masih serius memperhatikan layar komputer, dan di pikirannya masih penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Kita akan menggrebek gudang itu malam ini, Chanyeol. Tenanglah, kita akan membebaskan Sehun. Aku dan Jiwon akan memimpin tim khusus kami " Chanyeol mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Woobin.

"Terima kasih, Woobin-ah "

.

.

Sebuah van hitam terparkir sekitar dua puluh lima meter dari gedung tua tempat Sehun disekap. Ada enam orang berada di dalamnya, Woobin, Jiwon, Lee Jongsuk,Kim Jungmo, Seo Kangjoon dan Choi Minho. Dengan pakaian serba hitam juga topi hitam keenam anggota polisi itu juga memakai kacamata khusus, sebuah kacamata dengan teknologi autofokus yang dapat melacak sasaran dan objek yang tersembunyi bahkan di ruangan gelap dan tertutup melalui gelombang yang tercipta dari tubuh si pemakai.

Mereka berjalan dengan kewaspadaan tinggi dan mengendap-endap lewat jalur di bagian belakang gedung. Woobin bisa melihat kalau anak buah Zi Tao tidak sedikt jumlahnya jadi ia harus ekstra waspada.

Mereka pun memeutuskan untuk masuk melalui atap gedung dengan tali sling, perlahan keenam anggota terlatih itu perlahan mulai merangkak naik ke dinding usang gedung.

Tak lama kemudian, Woobin cs yang kesemuanya juga adalah para penembak jitu telah sampai di atap gedung.

Atap gedung berupa sebuah halaman yang luas dan kosong, pada ujung kiri atap terdapat sebuah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan bagian dalam gedung.

Minho mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat berukuran sepuluh sentimeter yang tersimpan rapi di dalam sepatunya. Dengan membentuk seperti lingkaran pada ujung pisau yang ia goreskan pada pintu kaca, sebuha lubang tercipta. Pisau dengan sebuah cahay laser tersembunyi di setiap bilahnya sehingga bisa menembus ketebalan kaca yang berukuran tebal. Tangan Minho dimasukkan ke dalam lubang kaca dan berhasil membuka kenop secara perlahan.

Setelah pintu terbuka, segrea mereka masuk kedalam gedung dan tak ada seorangpun anak buah Zi Tao berada di bagian atas gedung yang mempunyai lima lantai itu. Woobin memimpin anak buahnya menuruni tiap anak tangga menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai dua tempat Sehun berada.

Minho, Jiwon dan Jongsuk bersembunyi di sebuah tembok bagian kiri sedangkan Woobin,Jungmo dan Kangjoon berada di seberangnya.

Sebuah senjata jenis beretta dan sebuah FN 57 tergenggam di tangan mereka.

"Kita dobrak masuk dan hati-hati dan jangan sampai lengah sedikitpun "

Woobin memberikan perintah dengan tegas namun dalam frekuensi suara yang rendah. Dibalas dengan anggukan kelima anggita penembak jitu.

Melalu kacamata auto fokus yang mereka kenakan, terlihat sekitar dua puluh orang yang tergambar melalui siluet dengan garis berwarna hijau berada dalam ruangan.

Woobin menendang pintu dengan kaki kirinya yang membuat bebeerapa anka buha Zi Tao sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dan mereka melihat bahwa yang membuat onar adalah Woobin dan timnya, mereka langsung berlari dan menyerang, sementara beberapa lainnya berusaha melindungi Zi Tao.

Perkelahian pun tak dapat terhindarkan dan berlangsung dnegan sangat brutal. Anak buah Zi Tao berusaha memukul anggota penembak jitu dengan menggunakan balok-balok kayu yang banyak tergeletak di ruangan itu.

Jongsuk dan Jiwon hampir tersnungkur karren mendapat serangan yang bertubi-tubi, salah satu di antara mereka sempat ingin memukul Jongsuk dengan sebuah bangku kayu namun beruntung gerakan Kangjoon lebih cepat, ia lebih dulu menembak tangan anak buah Zi Tao dengan senjata yang dibawanya.

Beberapa menit perkelahian terjadi dan anak buah Zi Tao semakin banyak berdatangan. Sepertinya mereka segera menuju ruangan lantai tiga setelah emndapatkan laporan bahwa Woobin dan timnya berada di lantai itu. Perkelahian semakin berlangsung tak sebanding karena anak buah Zi Tao yang jauh lebih bnayak jumlahnya dibandingkan anggota polisi yang hanya enam orang.

Minho sejenak melupakan beretta miliknya dan menaruhnya di dalam saku jaketnya dan memilih menyerang secara fisik. Salah satu anak buah Zi Tao berhasil melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di leher Minho. Keadaannya sangat terdesak bahkan perut Minho dijadikan sasaran pukulan oleh anak buah Zi Tao yang lain, Minho jatuh tersungkur tapi sejurus kemudian saat mereka ingin menyerang Minho. Minho segera bnagun dan mengarahkan tendangannya ke anak buah Zi Tao, ia menarik yang lain dan melayangkan kepalna tangannya ke arah mereka. Keadaan pun berbalik dan kini Minho menguasai perkelahian.

Di sudut lain, Woobin pun berusaha melawan anak buah Zi Tao yang lain. Keadaan sedikit agak lebih parah karena mereka tak hanya menyerang Woobin dnegan tangan kosong tapi juga dengan memakai pisau lipat kecil dan balok kayu berukuran lima puluh sentimeter. Salah satu di antara mereka sempat melukai Woobin . Sebuha goresan kecil sempat melukai pipi kanannya saat Woobin tengah terhantam sebuah balok di punggungnya.

Beruntung Woobin tak hanya menggunakan senjata miliknya namun ia juga menyimpan sebuah senjata lain berukuran lebih kecil, para anak buah Zi Tao pun tersungkur seketika karena senjata rahasia itu dilengkapi peluru dengan obat bius dosis rendah.

Kangjoon yang sangat menguasai bela diri pun tampak kewalahan dnegan lima belas orang mengepungnya. Salah satu anak buahnya berhasil membuat pipinya lebam dan Kangjoon yang geram semakin berang yang membabi buta. Dia menyerang balik, beberapa anak buah Zi Tao berteriak kesakitan saat Kangjoon hampir saja membuat tulang-tulang mereka patah saat Kangjoon memiting mereka.

Tendangan Kangjoon pun membuat anak buah Zi Tao terlempar hampir dua meter dan menimpa tumpukan bangku yang tidak terpakai.

Hal yang sama juga dihadapi Jiwon. Gadis cantik itu terkepung dengan anak buah Zi Tao yang berupaya menyerangnya. Balok-balaok kayu yang ditujukan untuk memukulnya dapat ia tangkis. Bahkan yang mengejutkan balok itu bahkan sampai terbelah, walau Jiwon wanita dan nampak rapuh namun jangan meragukan kemampuan bertarungnya.

Anak buah Zi Tao yang sempat takut melihatnya, dan Jiwon menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang balik. Jiwon menggunakna tendangan taekwondonya dan anak buah Zi Tao tersungkur tak berdaya.

Hampir lima belas menit lebih perkelahian itu terjadi. Tubuh-tubuh anak buah Zi Tao tersungkur tidak berdaya di lantai. Setelah yakin bahwa tak ada anak buah Zi Tao yang tersisa, mereka berlari menuju lantai dua namun mereka mendapati ruangan kosong karena sehun dan Zi Tao tak ada di sana.

Mereka berusaha menyisir ruangan secara manual karena kacamata auto fokus mereka telah hancur saat perkelahian tadi. Tapi menyisir setiap ruang di tiap lantai dan hasilnya nihil, mereka tak menemukan ekberadaan Zi Tao dan Sehun.

.

.

Rupaya Zi Tao telah memindahkan Sehun ke ruangan rahasia di basement gedung. Zi Tao berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Sehuna, kau lihat ? polisi-polisi itu terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menemukan kita apalagi menangkapku ? cih, bermimpi saja mereka, karena aku...aku jauh lebih pintar dibandingkan dengan mereka . Dan kita akan bersama selamanya, sayang "

Dengan berani Sehun meludah tepat di wajah Zi Tao dan membangjkitkan kemarahan pria itu. Dengan satu gerakan ia menampar pipi mulus Sehun dan Sehun malah tertawa mengejek.

"Tampar saja aku terus, kau kira aku takut denganmu ? aku tidak takut, kau pria brengsek, Huang Zi Tao, mereka akan menemukanku dan menolongku serta akan mengirimmuke panjara !"

Sehun tak gentar sedikitpun dengan Zi Tao.

Dan dengan kesal, Zi Tao memegang dagu runcing Sehun, menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Kau tunggu saja, kekasihmu akan datang untuk mati di tanganku " dan Zi Tao meninggalkan Sehun yang menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata kasar.

.

.

Benar saja, rupanya Zi Tao sengaja menyuruh Chanyeol datang sendirian ke gedung dan memberitahukan bahwa jika ingin Sehun selamat maka ia harus datang sendirian dan menyuruh semua polisi mundur, karena Zi Tao akan berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Berdua.

Mata sehun membelalak saat mendapati sosok kekasihnya.

Namun mulutnya yang disumpal kain tak bisa berteriak , ia hanya berharap kalau Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja, Sehun hanya bisa berdoa dan air mata sudah keluar dari matanya.

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan, meninggalkan Sehun atau kau akan melihat dia mati di depan matamu sendiri atau kau juga punya pilihan yang terakhir sebetulnya , yakni menembakkan senapan ini ke kepalamu sendiri alias akhirilah hidupmu sendiri, maka Sehun akan kubebaskan "  
"Kau gila, dasar psikopat, Huang Zi Tao !" Chanyeol mengumpat dan malah membuat kekehan dari mulut Zi Tao makin kencang.

.

.

" Chanyeol oppa ada dibasement dan ia sedang bersama Zi Tao, aku khawatir padanya " Irene berkata dan Myungsoo memeluknya. Irene menyampaikan ini pada Woobin dan timnya yang keluar dari gedung dan Jiwon mengambil alih keadaan.

"Aku akan ke sana dan membantu Chanyeol, karena kalau kalian semua ke sana maka akan mudah menarik perhatian Zi Tao yang ingin agar Chanyeol datang sendirian, jadi biar aku saja yang ke sana, aku akan melumpuhkannya " Jiwon berkata dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, kau ke sana namun tetap harus berhati-hati " Woobin bagaimanapun cemas juga dengan keselamatan kekasihnya itu. Jiwon adalah salah satu anggota tim penembak jitu terbaik yang pernah kepolisian Seoul miliki , tembakannya hampir tidak pernah meleset dan gadis itu selalu ikut serta dalma operasi khusus pembebasab sandera atau pengawalan khusus, namun kembali dalam konteks kekasih, Woobin juga akan khawatir namun ia harus profesional sebagai seorang polisi sejati dan juga seorang kapten tim.

Jiwon mengangguk cepat dan membawa serta dua senjata kesayangannya,FN 57 dan Glock-19 , polisi wanita itu menuju basement tempat Zi Tao, Chanyeol dan Sehun berada.

.

.

"Bagaimana, tuan muda Park yang terhormat, atau ah...kau kan pengawalnya Sehun, seharusnya kupanggil saja kau pak pengawal pribadi ? bukankah nama itu pas sekali untukmu. Namun perlu kau tahu, pak pengawal, bahwa Sehun itu semestinya adalah milikku dan ia akan jadi milikku sampai kapanpun, ia cocok denganku yang kaya yang punya semuanya, dan bisa memberikan semua keperluannya. Namun kalau ia bersamamu, apa yang bisa kau berikan ? kau hanya seorang pengawal pribadi, berapa sih gajinya, oke...cukup besar kalau kau sedang mengawal presiden atauh pejabat, namun itu juga tak pasti. Berpikirlah untuk masa depan Sehun kalau kau memang benar cinta padanya. Aku ini kaya, aku juga bisa mencari uang dengan mudah "

"Benar, mencari uang dengan jalan haram, kau mengedarkan narkoba, iya kan ? cih...memalukan, lalu kau akan menghidupi Sehun dengan uang harammu itu ? kau memang sudah tidak waras "

Jiwon mengawasi mereka dari balik dinding, dan selalu siap siaga dengan senjatanya, ia tak mau Sehun ataupun Chanyeol sampai terluka.

"Mmmmmmmppphhhh"

Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan suara walau mulutnya tersumpal dan Zi Tao beralih padanya dan membuka sumpalan kain di mulutnya.

"Ada apa, sayang ? kau ingin bilang apa ? selamat tinggal ya pada kekasihmu ini ?"

Dan sekali lagi ludah Sehun mendarat di wajah Zi Tao dan membuat pria itu menamparnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tak terima namun dnegan cepat Zi Tao mengacungkan pisau lipatnya dan menempelkannya di pipi sehun.

"Stop ! maju lagi, maka akan kurusak wajah cantiknya !" dan Chanyeol yang tidak membawa senjata apapun, mengangkat tangannya dan mundur. Tak mau wajah Sehun kenapa-kenapa.

"Sehun yang galak, namun aku suka, akan semakin menantang " Zi Tao berbisik dengan menjijikkan.

Sehun berpikir keras, kalau ia tetap bersikap menantang maka Zi Tao mungkin akan melukai Chanyeol dan ia tak mau itu terjadi, maka ia pun berniat bersikap sebaliknya, bersikap manis pada Zi Tao sampai ia lengah agar Chanyeol ada kesempatan untuk menyerang mengingat ilmu bela diri Chanyeol yang juga mumpuni, karena ia mempelajari taekwondo sejak kecil.

"Zi Tao, kemarilah.. aku mau bicara sesuatu " kata Sehun tiba-tiba yang menarik perhatian Zi Tao, pemuda sangar itu langsung tanpa pikir panjang mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Ada apa, kau berubah pikiran , cantik ? apa kau akan menurutiku ?"

"Ya, aku akan meninggalkannya untuk bersamamu, kalau itu bisa membuatmu bahagia dan melepaskan kami, maka aku akan bersamamu "

Mata Chnayeol membelalak tak percaya akan ucapan yang muncul dari mulut Sehun.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, jangan menamparku lagi " lirih Sehun yang membuat Zi Tao berada dalam mode bersalahnya, ia mengusap rambut hitam Sehun.

Di tangan Zi Tao masih tergenggam pisau yang Chanyeol ingin singkirkan.

"Lepaskan ikatanku, tanganku sakit " kata Sehun lagi dna seperti terkena mantra, Zi Tao segera melepaskan simpul tali yang mengikat tangan Sehun dan membimbingnya agar berdiri meski Sehun serasa lemas di lututnya karena terlalu lama duduk.

Chnayeol hanya diam mengamati dan Jiwon pun demikian.

.

.

"Aku akan bicara padanya, aku akan memutuskannya " Sehun berucap pada Zi Tao dan bermaksud mendekati Chanyeol .

Sehun yang sebenarnya masih takut memaksakan sebuah senyuman, ia perlu memperdaya psikopat ini.

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut denganmu tapi singkirkan dulu pisaumu ya ? aku tidak suka benda tajam, kau mau kan ?" suaranya dibuat selembut mungkin agar Zi Tao bisa percaya padanya.

"Tumben kau jadi baik, biasanya kau selalu kasar "

"Ah, aku hanya baru menyadari kalau aku ternyata salah menilaimu. Kau cukup baik kok, aku saja yang tidak menyadarinya , lagipula kita sudah lam asaling mengenal kan ?"

Zi Tao tersenyum dan membelai rambut Sehun, mulai menurunkan pisaunya perlahan.

"Dan Chanyeol juga boleh pergi juga kan ? aku mau kita beruda saja bicaranya "

Zi Tao mengangguk dan meraih tangan sehun lalu menggenggamnya.

"Iya, mereka merusak momen kita " kata Zi Tao kemudian.

"Kau tidak akan kabur kan ?" Zi Tao mendadak tak percaya pada Sehun yang mendadak baik dan Zi Tao agak curiga juga.

"Tidak, aku akan di sini, bukankah aku sudah berjanji ?" Sehun berujar dengan nada dilembut-lembutkan walaupun ia mual sendiri harus bermanis-manis dengan pria sialan ini.

"Sehun-ah senang sekali rasanya aku hari ini "

Zi Tao berkata seraya meraih Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Sehun hanya memberikan senyuman palsunya, dan tanpa Zi Tao sadari kalau tangan sehun telah memegang pisau yang tadi digunakan Zi Tao untuk mengancamnya. Entah kapan dia mengambilnya.

Sehun sangat ingin membunuh Zi Tao dengan tangannya sendiri, atau setidaknya melukainya dimanapun.

Sebelum polisi yang menangkap Zi Tao, dia ingin memberi pria itu pelajaran.

"Sayang ? apa yang kau lakukan ? kau coba menusukku ?" seru Zi Tao dengan keras dan memelintir tangan sehun yang memegang pisau. Pemuda manis itu menjerit dan serta merta menjatuhkan pisaunya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar mau bersama denganku kan? Berani sekali" geram Zi Tao.

Sehun tidak ada pilihan lain selain melarikan diri, namun naas, Zi Tao lebih dulu menjegal kakinya sehingga pemuda itu tersungkur dan dengan sebuah tarikan dia menyeret Sehun kembali.

"Kembali ! dasar pria nakal ! kau harus diberi pelajaran ! "

Zi Tao sudah benar-benar terbakar amarah sekarang.

Sedang sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kembali meraih pisau itu.

Dia ingin menyayat Zi Tao di satu tempat, di manapun.

"Kau psikopat gila, aku tidak akan bersamamu !"jerit sehun dengan lantang.

.

.

Zi Tao mengeluarkan pisau yang lain dari dalam kaos kakinya, dan mengacungkannya ke arah sehun.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, kau punya pisau, aku juga punya, kalaupun harus mati, mati bersama saja, cantik "

Ancaman itu sukses membuat nyali sehun menciut, namun ia membulatkan tekad untuk tetap melawan. Membabi buta ia melayangkan pisaunya ke arah tubuh Zi Tao yang dengan mudah dapat ditangkis dengan menggunakan tendangannya, membuat Sehun jatuh tersungkur.

ZI Tao mendekati Sehun dan mengelus pipinya perlahan. Menekan-nekan lebam di sudut bibirnya sehingga membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Kita mulai permainan ini,cantik dan berdoalah supaya Tuhan menaruhmu di dalam surganya " Zi Tao merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Sehun dan Sehun menatap Zi Tao penuh kebencian bercampur ketakutan.

Zi Tao berniat menghabisi Sehun.

"Kalau aku tidak memilikimu maka orang lain tidak juga memilikimu, lebih baik kau mati saja, cantik , mungkin beretta cantik ini akan mengirimmu ke surga " Zi Tao mengarahkan senjata itu ke kepala Sehun.

"Satu..."

Zi Tao mulai menghitung, ia tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang ketakutan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dua..."

Zi Tao menarik pelatuknya dan Sehun makin erat memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Doooorrrrrr...

.

.

Sehun menahan nafasnya dan membuka matanya. Terperangah kaget ketika tubuh Zi Tao terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai dengan darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Pistol baretta yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

Terlihat Jiwon mengarahkan senjatanya dari balik dinding, polisi wanita itu yang telah menembak tangan Zi Tao. Untuk sesaat Sehun bisa bernafas lega namun wajahnya memucat seketika saat mendapati ada sesosok tubuh lain yang tersungkur bersimbah darah tak jauh dari tempatnya, dan Sehun sadar sepenuhnya apa yang telah terjadi.

Orang itu sudah melindunginya dari Zi Tao yang akan menembaknya dan setelah itu barulah Jiwon menembak tangan Zi Tao.

.

.

"Chan-Chan-Ye-ol ?"

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **Another Chapter yang ngebut...kalau jelek ya dimaklumi ya ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11 : KESEPAKATAN DAN PERPISAHAN ?**_

 _ **CAST : OH SEHUN, PARK CHANYEOL, KIM JONGIN, IRENE BAE, KIM MYUNGSOO**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN**_

 _ **WARN : TYPO (S), BL, YAOI**_

 _ **DON'T LIK E DON'T READ**_

.

.

Sehun menahan nafasnya dan membuka matanya. Terperangah kaget ketika tubuh Zi Tao terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai dengan darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Pistol baretta yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

Terlihat Jiwon mengarahkan senjatanya dari balik dinding, polisi wanita itu yang telah menembak tangan Zi Tao. Untuk sesaat Sehun bisa bernafas lega namun wajahnya memucat seketika saat mendapati ada sesosok tubuh lain yang tersungkur bersimbah darah tak jauh dari tempatnya, dan Sehun sadar sepenuhnya apa yang telah terjadi.

Orang itu sudah melindunginya dari Zi Tao yang akan menembaknya dan setelah itu barulah Jiwon menembak tangan Zi Tao.

.

.

"Chan-Chan-Ye-ol ?"

.

.

Tangan Sehun masih dalam keadaan terikat ke kursi dan Ji Won segera berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya, dan begitu ikatannya terlepas, Sehun buru-buru menghampiri sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai bersimbah darah itu.

"Chanyeol ! Chanyeol ! bangun !"

Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhChanyeol yang tak beregrak sama sekali, tak peduli darah Chanyeol yang mengalir dari punggungnya itu kini mengotori tangan dan pakaiannya. Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli, ia panik melihat Chanyeol yang tertembak karena berusaha melindunginya.

 _ **(FLASHBACK ):**_

ZI Tao mendekati Sehun dan mengelus pipinya perlahan. Menekan-nekan lebam di sudut bibirnya sehingga membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Kita mulai permainan ini,cantik dan berdoalah supaya Tuhan menaruhmu di dalam surganya " Zi Tao merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Sehun dan Sehun menatap Zi Tao penuh kebencian bercampur ketakutan.

Zi Tao berniat menghabisi Sehun.

"Kalau aku tidak memilikimu maka orang lain tidak juga memilikimu, lebih baik kau mati saja, cantik , mungkin beretta cantik ini akan mengirimmu ke surga " Zi Tao mengarahkan senjata itu ke kepala Sehun.

"Satu..."

Zi Tao mulai menghitung, ia tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang ketakutan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dua..."

Zi Tao menarik pelatuknya dan Sehun makin erat memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Zi Tao menghitung tiga dan sungguh-sungguh menarik pelatuknya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan memeluk Sehun sehingga timah panas yang Zi Tao lesakkan dari pistolnya menembus punggungnya , dan Sehun ? ia terlalu ketakutan untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata ia sudah menemukan Chanyeol yang tergeletak.

 _ **(END FLASHBACK)**_

.

.

Ji Won berteriak di handphone-nya memanggil seluruh anggota anak buahnya.

"Cepat panggilkan ambulans, ada yang sekarat di sini !"

Sementara Sehun masih terlampau shock untuk bisa berkata-kata, dengan tangannya yang serasa lemas seketika itu, pemuda bermarga Oh itu meraih kepala Chanyeol lantas diletakkan di pangkuannya, Chanyeol sudah tak sadarkan diri dan Sehun baru menyadari kalau darah masuh terus-terusan mengalir dari luka tembak yang ada di punggungnya bahkan sudah menembus dadanya. Luka yang terlihat sangat dalam itu sangat mengerikan dan Sehun tidak pernah menyulai darah, ia begidik ngeri jika mesti berurusan dengan cairan berwarna merah itu, namun kini ia tak keberatan bahkan cenderung tidak peduli jika darah dari tubuh Chanyeol membasahi baju dan tangannya.

Minho dan Jungmo memborgol Zi Tao yang masih setengah sadar namun terus memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang ditembak oleh Jiwon, namun matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Kami juga menemukan ini dalam saku Zi Tao " lapor Jungmo pada Woobin dan ternyata Zi Tao juga membawa tiga setengah gram heroin yang siap diedarkannya.

"Sehun ! Sehun !" itu suara Jongin yang nampak panik sekali dengan keadaan artisnya sekaligus sahabatnya itu dan pemuda berkulit cokelat itu memekik ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang sekarat dan kini pingsan.

"Chanyeol !" pekiknya dan teriakan serupa kini datang dari bibir mungil Irene.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama ambulans datang namun Sehun masih bersimpuh dan memegangi tangan Chanyeol yang mulai dingin. Ia hanya mengikuti dengan gontai para petugas rumah sakit yang dengan cepat membawa tubuh chanyeol menuju ambulans namun sedetik kemudian tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah dan ia pingsan.

Irene dan Jongin ikut ambulans yang membawa Chanyeol sedangkan Myungsoo menemani Sehun yang dibawa dengan ambulans yang lain.

.

.

Sehun perlahan bangun dan mmebuka kedua matanya, kepalanya masih sangat sakit dan luka di sudut bibirnya juga terasa nyeri. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya yang merupakan ruangan serba putih dan ia mneyadari jika sekarang ia ada di rumah sakit. Melihat hanya ada Myungsoo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Myungsoo ?" tanyanya dengan lemah dan pria yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh dan berteriak memanggil dokter, kalau Sehun sudah sadar.

Namun rupanya Sehun tidak melupakan kejadian buruk yang barusan saja dia alami, karena begitu ingat dia tidak menunggu dokter datang melainkan langsung beranjak dan mencari belahan jiwanya yang sekararng mungkin saja sedang sekarat, Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana keadaannya, karena pria itu tertembak gara-gara dirinya, gara-gara melindungi dirinya dan Sehun ingin tahu keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Sehun, tunggu ! kau mau ke mana ? kau belum boleh ke mana-mana !" teriak myungsoo namun tidak diindahkan sehun.

"Aku harus melihat Chanyeol, aku harus melihatnya " Sehun berkata lirih tanpa menoleh dan ia berjalan tidak tahu ke maana karena ia tak tahu di mana Chanyeol dirawat. Myungsoo masih mengikutinya, Sehun terus melangkah, mengikuti ke mana hatinya mengarahkannya karena ia percaya ikatan di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol cukup kuat.

Ruangan gawat darurat. Iya, Chanyeol pasti masih ada di sana, dan Sehun menuju ruangan gawat darurat rumah sakit dengan sisa tenaganya.

.

.

Jongin dan Irene masih berkutat dengan rasa khawatir di diri mereka. Chanyeol masih di ruang operasi untuk mengeluarkan dua buah peluru yang bersarang di dada dan punggungnya dan Irene mengatupkan tangannya. Berdoa sepenuh hati agar Chanyeol bisa selamat.

"Mana Chanyeol ! Mana dia !" suara teriakan lantang Sehun membuyarkan doa Irene, gadis itu membuka mata dan mendapati Sehun tengah berjalan lemah ke arah mereka.

"Irene-ya ! mana dia ! mana Chanyeolku !" serunya dan Irene tidak bisa berkata apapun selain memeluk Sehun.

"Dia di dalam, oppa. Dokter sedang berusaha mengeluarkan pelurunya, kita berdoa saja, karena tak ada lagi selain doa yang bisa kita lakukan " lirihnya. Dan Sehun dengan patuh duduk dan mulai memanjatkan doanya. Ia berdoa supaya Tuhan masih sayang padanya dan juga Chanyeol meski ia tahu kalau Tuhan mungkin saja membenci hubungan mereka ini karena melawan takdir, namun setidaknya Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk bersama Chanyeol dan kini ia berdoa agar Tuhan masih cukup sayang padanya untuk mmeberinya ksempatan lagi untuk masih bisa bersama Chanyeol yang dicintainya lebih lama lagi.

Hening melanda, tidak ada percakapan antara keempat orang itu, karena masing-masig sibuk dengan doanya masing-masing yang kesemuanya ditujukan untuk keselamatan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Hallo ?" perempuan setengah baya bernama Park Soo Ah, yang merupakan ibunda Chanyeol itu mengangkat telepon genggamnya .

"Apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan Nyonya Park Soo Ah ?"

"Iya benar, saya sendiri, ada apa ya ?"

Dan sejurus kemudian, wanita itu membiarkan teleponnya merosot ke lamtai sementara wajahnya terlalu shock untuk dijelaskan.

"Ibu ada apa ?" tanya Yoora yang kaget melihat ibunya tampak pucat seperti baru mendengar sebuah kabar, yang sangat buruk.

"Yoora, kita ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang !"

.

.

"Dasar kau, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku !" Ibu Chanyeol memukul bahu Sehun dengan cukup keras sedangkan Sehun sudah seperti mayat hidup yang bahkan tidak melakukan reaksi apa-apa.

"Kau ! kau membawa nasib buruk pada putraku ! puas sekarang, sekarang putraku sedang sekarat di dalam sana dan itu semua karenamu, dasar kau bocah sialan !" umpatan demi umpatan keras mulai memasuki telinga Sehun namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Air mata yang menggantikan reaksinya dan Yoora terlihat menarik lengan ibunya agar tidak terllau membuat kegaduhan di rumah sakit.

"Dan akhirnya Irene yang tidak tahan dan melancarkan reaksinya.

"Nyonya ! kumohon padamu, berhenti membuat keributan di sini ! ini bukan salah Sehun oppa, ini karena Chnayeol oppa mencintai Sehun !"

"Cinta ? tahu apa kau soal cinta ! dasar gadis kecil, yang kutahu sekarang adalah chanyeol yang sedang sekarat dan kalau sampai terjadi apap-apa dengannya, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menyesal dan menderita seumur hidupmu, Oh Sehun !" wanita itu menyumpahi Sehun dan setelahnya ia duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

"Maaf, apakah ada di antara kalian yang adalah keluarga tuan Park Chanyeol ?" dokter akhirnya keluar dan bertanya.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan membutuhkna donor, darah pasien bergolongan B dan kami membutuhkan donor, apakah ada di antara kalian ?"

"Saya ibunya dokter. Saya ibunya, ambil darah saya saja, asalkan anak saya bisa selamat, ambil sebanayk yang dibutuhkan, dokter !" Ibu Chanyeol menangis dan memohon agar dokter mengambil darah dan didonorkan kepada Chanyeol.

"Saya kakaknya, jika ibu saya tidak bisa, ambil darah saya saja " Yoora ikut menyahut dan dokter itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, namun kami harus memeriksa darah kalian terlebih dulu karena meski kalian keluarga pasien, namun bisa saja darah kalian tidka cocok, ikut saya, silahkan "

Dan Yooran serta ibunya mengikuti dokter berumur empat puluh tahunan itu menuju laboratorium pemeriksaan.

Kira-kira dua puluh menit kemudian, dokter itu kembali dan kembali bertanya. 

"Maaf, namun ternyata darah Nyonya Park dan juga Nona Park tidak cocok dengan pasien. Apa ada di antara kalian yang juga bergolongan darah B ?"

Dan tanpa ragu Sehun mengangkat tangannnya.

"Saya dokter. Saya bergolongan darah B. Ambil darah saya saja, asalakan Chanyeol bisa selamat, saya akan melakukan apapun "

.

.

Mungkin Sehun dan Chanyeol memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, darahnya dan darah Chanyeol pun dinyatakan cocok dan Sehun pun mendonorkan darahnya untuk Chanyeol. Sehun menyangka Chanyeol akan segera sadar namun dugaannya ternyata salah besar. Mungkin Tuhan masih ingin menghukumnya karena sudah dua hari dan Chanyeol masih belum siuman. Meskipun sudah dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan namun pria itu masih belum membuka matanya.

Dokter menyatakan jika masa kritisnya telah lewat namun Chnayeol masih harus mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, kami tidak butuh kehadiranmu di sini " desis ibu Chnayeol dengan nada yang sangat dingin, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memukul dan menampar Sehun di rumah sakit. Karena Yoora menahannya.

"Dan sebaiknya aku tidak melihat wajah sialmu itu lagi di sini, sebelum aku benar-benar menampar wajahmu itu " ketusnya lagi dan Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dirawat.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol sekali lagi. Wajah Chanyeol pucat dengan tabung oksigen untuk membantu pernafasannya yang masih terhubung. Hati Sehun terasa sakit sekali melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini apalagi di kala dirinya tidak bisa menunggui hingga kekasihnya itu tersadar.

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan kamar, ibu Chnayeol masih sempat berbisik pada Yoora,

"Nanti mungkin ibu akan pulang sebentar, kau tunggulah di sini, dan jangan sampai anak sialan itu masuk dan menemui Yeol "

"Tapi, ibu. Kupikir dia juga cemas akan kondisi Yeol, jadi kupikir tak apa kalau Sehun menemuinya sebentar " tawar Yoora namun hati keras ibunya sungguh seperti batu .

"Tidak boleh, Yoora. Jangan sampai ijinkan dia masuk, kau dengar ibu kan ?" dan Yoora hanya bisa mengangguk patuh , tidak ingi dicap durhaka karena melawan sang ibu.

.

.

"Ibunya sungguh keterlaluan, oppa " Irene menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Myungsoo.

"Di saat kondisi Chanyeol oppa seperti ini, masih saja ia tidak mengijinkan Sehun oppa menengol barang sebentar. Sehun oppa pasti sangat khawatir, aku menjadi tidak yakin akan kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Mereka saling mencintai namun dinding yang menghalangi mereka begitu tebal dan tinggi "

"Itu karena hubungan yang mereka jalani masih dikatakan tidka bisa diterima ibunya karena tak wajar, dan ibunya itu orang dulu yang masih kolot, Joohyun, masih begitu konservatif. Hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak akan bisa mencapai nalarnya, dan ia masih ingin menantu perempuan dan bukannya pria " jelas Myungsoo

"Namun, kurasa untuk saat ini yang Chan oppa butuhkan untuk bisa sadar kembali adalah dukungan dan perhatian dari Sehun oppa, ia memerlukannya "

Irene membenamkan wajah cantiknya di dekapan Myungsoo-nya. Diam-diam air mata menitik dari mata cantiknya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan putraku, dokter ? kenapa dia tidak kunjung siuman ? jelaskan padaku, dokter " Ibu Chanyeol yang sangat cemas gara-gara Chanyeol sudah tiga hari dalma komanya dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

"Begini, nyonya. Peluru yang menembus punggung dan juga dada Chanyeol telah menembus terlampau dalam. Dua buah peluru itu hampir saja merenggut nyawanya kalau saja meleset sedikit saja dan mengenai jantungnya, maka dipastikan putra anda pasti akan meninggal. Bersyukurlah pada Tuhan yang masih melindunginya. Mungkin koma ini adalah efek semnetara saja, dia akan sadar asalkan ..."

"Asalkan apa, dokter ?" potong ibu Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Asalkan pasien bisa mendapat dukungan dan perhatian dari orang-orang yang dicintai dan emncintainya, maka dapat dipastikan dia akan lebih cepat sadar dan pulih, karena dukungan dan cinta dari orang-orang terdekat adalah segalanya bahkan melebihi obat "

Ibunya mengangguk-angguk, sebenarnya ia ingin menyuruh Sehun agar menunggui Chanyeol dengan harapan Chanyeol dapat segera sadar, namun otaknya kembali berpikir untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua karena bagaimanapun ia tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan sejenis yang menurutnya amat menjijikkan tersebut.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar no 12, tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Ia sengaja datang di malam hari karena ia tahu kalau yang menunggui Chanyeol malam ini hanyalah Yoora, dan ibunya akan kembali keeseokan paginya. Dan ia akan memohon pada kakak perempuan Chanyeol itu untuk sejenak ...hanya sejenak saja menginjinkannya untuk melihat Chanyeol dan mungkin membisikkan sedikit kata-kata penyemangat. Ia tahu mungkin Chanyeol tak bisa mendengarnya tapi setidaknya itu akan menjadi smenagat agar Chanyeol tidak menyerah.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang, Sehun " sapa Yoora tak megalihkan perhatian dari majalah yang dibacanya. Wanita itu duduk di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari ranjang Chanyeol.

"Noona, aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar saja " mohon Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan sekeras ibu, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk menengoknya "

Sehun sudah tersenyum lega.

"Namun jangan senang dulu, karena ibu sudah punya sebuah rencana. Aku akan memberitahukan ini padamu dan aku harap kau bisa mempertimbangkannya kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh cinta pada adikku "

"Apa itu, apapun itu aku akan melakukannya " Sehun bersungguh-sungguh, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Chanyeol bangun dan smebuh seperti sedia kala.

"Ibu ingin kalian berpisah "

Dunia sehun seolah runtuh saat itu juga, rupanya ibunda Chanyeol itu tidak main-main, dia sungguh membencinya dan akan menentang sampai akhir.

"Ibu akan mengijinkanmu setiap hari dan selama apapun kau mendampingi Chanyeol di sini, namun begitu ia sadar, ia ingin kau meninggalkannya, ibu juga menginginkan agar kau meninggalkan dunia entertainment di Korea, dan kau bisa memilih kariermu di mana saja, mungkin di Hollywood, namun tidak di korea, agar kau tidak bertemu dengan adikku lagi. Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar sangat kerjam untuk kalian, untukmu dan juga untuk Chanyeol, namun ibu hanya ingin putra tersayangnya menjalani sebuah hubunga yang normal, dengan seorang perempuan dan ibu berpikir kalau saja ia tidak lagi bertemu denganmu untuk jangka waktu yang lama, maka Chanyeol perlahan bisa normal kembali dan mungkin menikahi seorang perempuan. Aku harap kau bisa maklum soal ini, Sehun "

Kalau saja tidak di depan kakak Chanyeol saat ini, mungkin sehun sudahmenangis sejadi-jadinya. Sebenci itukah ibu Chanyeol padanya, sehingga dirinya bagai bakteri yang harus dibasmi dan dimusnahkan. Namun cinta Sehun pada Chanyeol akhirnya lah yang membuatnya menyetujui itu semua.

"Baik " ujarnya lirih.

"Kalau itu memang yang ibu Chanyeol inginkan, aku setuju. Aku akan menunggu hingga Yeol sadar dan aku akan meninggalkannya, tidak akan lagi muncul di hadapannya dan hadapan kalian, dan aku akan mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertainment di korea agar Yeol tak lagi bisa menemuiku, aku juga akan meninggalkan Korea. Kalau itu memang bisa membuat Chanyeol pulih dan ibunya senang aku akan melakukannya " Sehun mengucapkannya dengan hati yang teramat berat dan air mata yang siap mengalir kapan saja. Bibirnya serasa kelu dan lututnya lemas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya pada ibu dan kalau ibu setuju, maka besok pagi kau bisa ada di sini sampai kapan saja , sampai adikku sadar " Yoora menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

.

.

Tangis Sehun pecah. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa pedih yang merayapi hatinya. Ia akan meninggalkan Yeol, untuk selamanya tidak akan muncul di depannya. Kenapa jalannya dan juga Chanyeol harus terjal seperti ini.

.

.

"Kau bergurau " Jongin tertawa kecut tak percaya apa yang akan Sehunl akukan.

"Aku serius "

"Kau...itu bodoh, Sehun. Kau akan meninggalkan dunia hiburan ini dan juga Chanyeol, apa kau sudah sinting ? ibunya itu hanya menggertakmu saja, kenapa kau setuju ?"

"Tolong, Jongin. Tolong bantu aku untuk berpromosi di Hollywood mulai saat ini, mungkin setelah ini aku akan pindah ke Eropa saja,agar kami tidak mungkin lagi bertemu "

"Sehun, kau mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaimu, kalian tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa yang lain. Ibunya itu tidak suka padamu, tapi tidak kusangka dengan begitu kejamnya dia bisa mneyuruh kaian putus dan berpisah, dia sungguh keterlaluan " geram Jongin, tak tega juga melihat mata sembab Sehun dan pria itu tahu kalau artisnya ini habis menangis semalaman.

"Aku pasrah, Jongin. Aku pasrah dnegan takdir ini, mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mungkin Yeol memang bukan jodohku "

"Dan mungkin kau terlampau tolol untuk menuruti ibunya " jawab Jongin dengan nada sarkastis. Ia benci melihat sehun yang lemah begini. Ia tidak mau sehun diperlakukan semena-mena oleh ibu Chanyeol.

"Ya ya baiklah, aku akan menurus semuanya. Aku akan mempersiapkan perkembangan kariermu di sana, dan juga konferensi persmu. Kebetulan, aku juga mempunyai banyak teman dan koneksi di Amerika, kau bisa pindah dan memulai kariermu di sana, kudengar ada beberapa produser Hollywood yang sudah tertarik dengan aktingmu "

"Benarkah ?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap Jongin tak percaya, benarkan dirinya sudah dikenal sampai ke Hollywood. Itu bagus.

"Ya, aku tidak bohong dan mengada-ada karena kenyataannya memnag seperti itu "

"Baguslah " lirih Sehun .

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan Chanyeol masih belum sadar. Tiap hari, dengan penuh telaten, Sehun mengunjungi dan menunggui Chanyeol, juga kadang bernyanyi untuknya, berharap dia akan segera siuman.

Dan hari ini, tepat dua puluh dua hari Chanyeol koma.

Sehun tertidur di sofanya.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya dan kebetulan Yoora juga ada di sana, tepat duduk di samping adiknya. Bola mata Chanyeol yang terpejam tampak bergerak-gerak dan begitupun dengan jemarinya. Melihatnya Yoora segera berteriak memanggil perawat dan dokter. Membuat sehun juga ikut terbangun.

Dalam hati ia senang jika Chanyeol benar sudah sadar, namun ia segera teringat akna perjanjiannya dengan ibu Chanyeol. Ia sadar jika Yoora pasti akan menyuruhnya pergi, tanpa disuruh pemuda mnais itu segera melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dan Yoora melihatnya namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan berpikir Sehun menepati janjinya untuk meninggalkan adiknya.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah sadar, nak ?" Ibu Chanyeol memeluk putra tercintanya itu.

Namun mata bulat Chanyeol segera berkeliaran mencari sesuatu atau seseorang tepatnya.

"Sehun...mana dia ? sehun mana bu ? aku mau bertemu dengannya. Apakah ia baik-baik saja, aku tidak melihatnya, apa ia akna datang nanti ?" dan ibunya tidak menjawab apa-apa. Bingung harus berkata apa.

"Sehun ...dia, pergi, Yeol " jawab Yoora dan membuat pandangan Chanyeol fokus ke kakaknya.

"Pergi ? pergi bagaimana ? noona, maksudmu apa ? "

"Yeol, kau kan baru saja sadar setelah masa komamu, jangan dulu berpikiran yang macam-macam, istrirahatlah dulu " sela ibunya dna Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gelengan kuat.

"Tidak mau, bu. Aku mau bertemu dnegan Sehun "

Chanyeol bermaksud turun dari ranjang namun setelah koma dua minggu lebih menyebabkan kedua kakinya tidak terlalu kuat untuk dipakai berjalna dan pemuda jangkung itu harus terjatuh.

"Yeol !" ibunya dan Yoora sontak bermaksud menolong Chanyeol dengan memapahnya namun ditepis olah Chanyeol.

"Aku mau ketemu dia !"

Dengan agak susah payah, Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dna Jongin yang ada di luar kamarnya langsung membantunya, memapahnya.

"Jongin ? Sehun mana ? mana dia ? apa dia bersamamu ? atau dia sedang syuting ?"

"Chanyeol tenanglah dulu "

"Tidak, tidak, aku tak bisa tenang. Aku rindu padanya, aku mau bertemu dia !" serunya.

"Sehun sudah pergi untuk pindah ke Amerika " akhirnya suara Jongin menghentikan langkah Chanyeol dan pemuda itu berbalik untuk meminta penjelasan dari Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu ? dia pindah ? sejak kapan ? seharunya dia menungguku sadar, dan dia memberitahuku ? kenapa tiba-tiba dia pindah ? kau harus jelaskan smeuanya Kim Jongin !" nada suara Chanyeol meninggi dan ia tidak bisa percaya kalau sehun meninggalkannya.

.

.

Jongin menyerahkan sebuah rekaman video di handphonenya, rekaman konferensi pers Sehun.

"Hallo, rekan-rekan pers juga fans-fansku yang aku cintai dan selalu mendukungku selam a ini. Ini aku Oh Sehun, sebelumnya aku berterima kasih atas kedatangan kalian di tempat ini. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu secara singkat saja.

Akun akan pindah ke Amerika dan akna memulai karirku di sana, aku akan mengembangkan karier sebagai artis Hollywood, bukankah itu luar biasa dan tentunya aku tidak akna melupakan semua fansku di Korea dna Asia, karena dukungan kalian tetaplah yang paling utama, aku mencintai kalian semua, namun aku harap kalian tetap bisa mendukungku, juga untuk seseorang di sana yang akan selalu berada di dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sayang padamu namun aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu. Pergilah mencari seseorang yang lebih sayang padamu daripada aku, karena kita resmi berpisah. Terima kasih atas sayangmu selama ini "

Tubuh Chanyeol merosot ke lantai, ia menangis. Air matanya tak bisa lagi terbendung dan ia tak percaya jika sehun memutuskannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Ia sudah mengorbankan apapun demi Sehun, dan bahkan siap melawan ibunya demi sehun namun kenapa, kenapa sehun malah menyerah begitu saja dan meninggalkannya, kenapa Sehun malah memilih untuk meninggalkannya , semua ini dia tinggalkan bahkan tidak menemuinya untuk menucapkan kata perpisahan ?

"Apa ini ? kenapa Sehun meninggalkan aku seperti ini ? kenapa begini ?" Chanyeol menutup wajahnya yang basah karena air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Dan Yoora yang tidak tega meraih adik laki-lakinya itu dalam dekapannya. Dan Chanyeol mennangis sejadi-jadinya di sana.

.

.

Sebetulnya yang terjadi adalah konferensi pers itu sudah direkam Sehun lebih dulu dan saat ini ia bahkan belum berangkat ke Amerika. Ia sedang emnegmas barang-barangnya di apartemen.

"Oppa, hentikan ini semua, kubilang kau tak boleh pergi dan meninggalkan semuanya !" jerit Irene.

"Aku hanya menepati janjiku "

"Hanya menepati janjimu, Cih...kau ini dungu oppa, dungu ! Ibunya itu sungguh kejam, sialan !"

"Irene sudahlah, kupikir Chanyeol harus menjalani hubungan yang normal, ibunya benar juga. Kalau bersamaku, ia tak akan bisa memiliki keturunan, dan aku menghormati ibunya "

"Sehun oppa ! ibunya itu jahat dan tidak punya perasaan !"

"Irene, minggirlah. Kummohon, pesawatku akna berangkat tiga jam lagi jadi kau semestinya membantuku bersiap "

Irene kesal setengah mati namun tak ada pilihan lain dan ia mulai berjongkok dan membantu Sehun berkemas.

"Kau pasti akan menyesali keputusan bodohmu ini, oppa. Dan ketika kau sudah menyadarinya maka semuanya akna terlambat " desisnya dengan kesal.

"Mau kan mengantarku ?" tawar Sehun dan Irene hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

.

"Kau masih punya waktu untuk merubah keputusan dan pikiranmu, oppa " kata Irene ketika mereka sudah ada di airport.

"Tidak, Irene. Keputusanku ini sudah bulat dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya atau merubahnya "

"Terserahmu saja, oppa. Aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian. Jangan lupa hubungi aku ya, kita harus selalu saling berhubungan walaupun jaraknya jauh sekali "

Sehun memeluk Irene dengan erat.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini kau sudah seperti malaikat untuk kami, Irene. Kua dan Myungsoo juga harus sampai menikah ya, dan jangan lupa undang aku kalau kau menikah. Arra ?"

Irene menangis, ia masih belum rela berpisah dengan Sehun yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri. Ia tak rela melepaskan sehun, terbukti memeluknya dengan erat dna mencengkeram ujung jaket kulit Sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Pesawatku akan berangkat, Irene. Lepaskan pelukanmu "

"Tidak mau "

"Irene-ah, kumohon. Aku harus berangkat " pinta Sehun dan perlahan Irene melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol demi cintanya pada pria itu. Menepati janji dan kesepakatan yang dia buat dengan Ibu Chanyeol. Sehun tidak menyesal, semua kenangan indahanya bersama Park Chanyeol akan sellau diingat dan disimpannya dalma hati dan pikirannya. Ia tak mau egois, karena berpikir kalau omongan ibunya ada benarnya juga. Chanyeol pernah normal dan bukan gay semnajak wala sepertinya maka bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol harus normal kembali. Dan ia akan emngalah , tak apa jika ia yang sakit dan menderita karena itulah cara membalas pengorbanan Chanyeol untuknya. Ia percaya kalau Chanyeol pasti akna menemukan seseorang yang lebih layak untuknya, seorang perempuan yang akan mencintainya lebih dari dirinya dulu dan akan menerimanya apa adanya.

Sehun tetap harus meneruskan kehidupannya. Meskipun tanpa Chanyeol di sampingnya, dan di tempat lain yang masih asing itu ia akan memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupnya.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Apa-apaan ini ? Chapter yang nyesek, sampai yang nulis juga nyesek. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak langkah kalian, guys ^^**_

.


End file.
